A Bet On Love
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Elladan place a bet to court a certain Prince of Mirkwood. Based loosely on She's All That. Imply mild slash. If you can't accept mm relationship, don't read this. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

A Revised Version of Chapter One.  
  
Minor mistakes are corrected and typos as well.  
  
Hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
In 'Lorien  
  
It was the annual young warrior camp. Young elves that were becoming warriors met here to train and compete against each other.  
  
Near the archery field, three elves lazed around talking with each other. They were none other than the famed twins of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir, and Haldir of Lorien.  
  
All three were senior at camp and this year was their last.  
  
"She did what?!" Elrohir exclaimed loudly as he was too surprised to hear the news from his twin brother, Elladan.  
  
"Yes, Elrohir. She broke up with me," Elladan answered solemnly. He was still too shocked from the news itself.  
  
/*****Flashback******/  
  
"This is it, Elladan. I don't think we should see each other anymore," Halirien says as she looked directly to her former lover's eyes.  
  
"But why Lirien? I thought we were good together, you know. Besides, everyone look forward to our engagement. Why?" Elladan asked.  
  
He's not really in love with Halirien but he knew their relationship is envied by others. And a very beautiful maiden at that. He believed they were meant to be with each other. A handsome Lord and a beautiful Lady. But now the girl wants to break up with him. For whatever reason, he had no idea.  
  
"I'm bored with this okay. I need something new. A NEW relationship. You just can't give me the things that I want anymore," Halirien answered.  
  
"But... But I gave you EVERYTHING you ever wanted. Whatever you want, I bought it for you," asked a very confused Elladan.  
  
"You know what... I just can't continue this...relationship of ours okay. Besides, I've got someone new now. And I like him better than you," she answered again, this time without a bit look of feeling guilty.  
  
This angered Elladan, "If it's because you've met someone new, you should just let it out and say so. Why act as if it's my fault?"  
  
"I don't care whose fault it is. I just want to break up with you," she hissed as she turn and walk away.  
  
"Fine, but don't ever say I never gave you a chance. Besides, now I'm free to have anyone I want," Elladan hissed back.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want," Halirien answered without looking back.  
  
/*****End of Flashback******/  
  
"You know what? You're better off without her anyway, right Haldir?" Elrohir try to cheer his brother up.  
  
"But it's Halirien we're talking about right? The most beautiful elf-maiden alive? Hello? How could you just let her go?" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
Elrohir shot his friend an angry look. Even Elldan is furious now.  
  
"So what? She's not the only maiden alive. I can get ANY maiden to fall inlove with me. I'm too charming," Elldan hissed to Haldir.  
  
Indeed, it was true as Elldan and Elrohir was very good-looking. Both tall, dark and handsome. They could steal any elf-maiden heart if they wanted to.  
  
"Right. Halirien's only beautiful when she stands beside me. Now she gave up her position, there's a lot more other who are more than willing to take her place," answered a very confident Elladan.  
  
Haldir snorted. 'Too confident for his own good,' he thought.  
  
"What? You don't believe me? Care to bet?" Elladan challenged his friend.  
  
"Okay. Bet how?" asked Haldir, always ready to accept a challenge.  
  
"Wait, I want in on this too," Elrohir said, feeling left out in their bet.  
  
"Let me think," Elladan said as he stopped to think about the condition.  
  
"I've got it," Haldir said, "You have to make someone fall in love with you before the Last Feast and bring that person to the feast. You must also have something that you can take as a prove of token of affection."  
  
The Last Feast was the annual parting feast for the young warriors before they head on home of their dwelling. It was indeed the grandest feast that will be held every year.  
  
Elladan pondered about this for a moment. "Fair enough," Elladan finally said.   
  
"Wait... We get to pick the person that you must court," Elrohir added in.  
  
"What??!!! No way. You'll pick those ugly beast for me to court. Absolutely not," Elladan said.  
  
"I agree with Elrohir. Okay, you will have to agree with the...'candidate'... before you start. Deal?" Haldir said, agreeing with the younger twin.  
  
Elladan frowned but he knew this is an argument that he cannot win. "Fine!"  
  
Haldir and Elrohir smiled at each other in victory.  
  
"So, who's the lucky lady that you have in mind?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Who says anything about a lady?" Elrohir smirked. He knew what was playing in Haldir's mind. Even though he felt bad for his brother, it was just an opportunity that he cannot missed.  
  
"WHAT??!! Whatever do you mean? You can't have me falling in love withan orc can you? And you can't find a human lady around here," Elladan exclaimed as he fear for the selection.  
  
Still, Haldir and Elrohir continue to look aound the field in front of them. Novice archers were practicing their skills. When Elladan noticed where the two was looking at, he frowned.  
  
"No... No.... You can't do this to me. I can't court a male-elf. I'm not into guys. No!" Elladan exclaimed as he knew of their intentions.  
  
"Come on. We know for sure that you can court an elf-maiden. There's nothing to bet for. But a male-elf, Now that's something new," Elrohir said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, I've got a target....Look," Haldir said as point to a rather young elf with golden hair and a slender body.  
  
"Him? Come on. He's like ice. I don't even think I can get him to talk to me. No," Elladan rejected their candidate, now standing with his arms crossed, indicationg he is not giving up.  
  
  
  
"Hmm... nice choice Haldir. A Mirkwood Prince. You know El, if you can get in, you might get in to history or something. You know, as the guy who managed to break the Mirkwood's Ice shield with their princes. They're famous for being cold," Elrohir said in admiration with the possibility.  
  
"No.......No!" Elladan still refused. Haldir turn to his friend.  
  
"Take the advice,El. He's the most beautiful male-elf around. You might even forget he's a guy. Look at him!" Haldir said as he pull Elladan and turn him around to see the prince.  
  
And he was right. The elf was slender in built, not too tall, with porcelain skin, red lucious lips and beautiful green eyes. One might mistaken him for a maiden if not for his three warrior braids and straight chest.  
  
Elladan knew they would not let him go this easily, and they were right. This elf is so much better than other male elves that they might suggest.  
  
"Fine. What do I need to do?" Elladan said, finally giving up. Both Haldir and Elrohir grinned.  
  
"Okay, first you'll need to court him, of course. Then get him to confess his love and then bring him to the Last Feast," Elrohir explained.  
  
"What about his token of affection?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Every Mirkwood prince has a ring of royalty that I heard they gave it to the one they love," Haldir answered Elladan's question.  
  
Elrohir nodded and finished the sentenced, "Get him to give you the ring and then bring him to the feast. Then you win the bet."  
  
Elladan took a moment to digest the information before he nodded.  
  
"Now, what do I get if I win?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Anything your heart desire. And if we win, anything we desire," Haldir said.  
  
Elladan looked at both of them and then towards the prince. With a deep breath, he nodded.  
  
As he turned to the direction of theprince, he muttered under his breath, "Let the games begin, Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
TBC...  
  
Review, anyone? =) 


	2. Chapter Two

***Thanks to those who reviews my story...hope you enjoy the next chapters...***  
  
Lady of Legolas : Glad you loved it... thanks for adding this to your list =)  
  
funky4657 : Nope, he didn't object too much, maybe he has it in his blood? But hey, at least he agreed, well reluctantly anyway...  
  
Nina : Glad you like it!  
  
angelbird12241 : Here's a chappie...glad you like it..  
  
FarFlung : Yup, I really want to finish this too... I enjoy writing it...   
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Here's an update... anyway, Little Greenleaf Chronicles is usually a one off fic per story... A Day At The River has only one chappie... you can read the first till three previous story from the link in my personal. hope you'll enjoy little legolas stories...i know I do...  
  
kathy stgqvk : haha...I don't plan on making Legolas suffer a lot... maybe just a little... As for El, I'm still thinking about it...  
  
Lori : Thanks for reviewing...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Elladan walked toward the archery field after his talk with Elrohir and Haldir. He is very nervous now as he had never court a male-elf before, or had even tried to.  
  
Well, it can't be too hard, can it? It is just courting even if the target is a male. Elladan sighed, "How did I even managed to get into this mess anyway? Damn me for my stubborness. No, damn Elrohir and Haldir for puttting me up for this.'  
  
He continued walking as he watched the golden haired elf practice archery on the field. Other novices had already went for a bath as they had practiced the whole morning. He watched from a distance, trying to figure out how to open with a conversation.  
  
As he watched, he found himslf staring at the elf.  
  
Haldir was right, the sight of the elf is breathtakingly beautiful. Gathered up his courage, he walked straight towards the elf.  
  
"Hello there," Elladan begin. He now stood behind the elf. Still, the elf ignored his greetings, continued on with his practice.  
  
Elladan noticed that this elf has a talent with the bow. All of his arrows pierced the center of the target board. But Elladan is annoyed because the elf does not acknowledge his existence.  
  
"You're good with the bow," he tried to pay the elf a compliment. Still, nothing came out from the golden mouth. The elf act as if he was alone and no one was talking to him. He continued on with his practice again.  
  
Annoyed, Elladan yanked the bow from the obviously surprised elf.   
  
Now, they're seeing each other eye to eye. Elladan felt as if he was mesmerised by this elf's gazing eyes. Lost in his own thoughts, he heard the elf said something.  
  
He blinked, shook his head and asked,"What?"  
  
Still keeping his gaze on Elladan, the elf replied, no, whispered," Please give me back my bow."  
  
It was the most melodious voice Elladan had ever heard, it might even be more lovely if the elf were to sing.  
  
"What's your name?" Elladan inquired even if he knew exactly who this elf is.  
  
Sensing that he cannot get his weapon back, the elf turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Quickly, Elladan grabbed the elf's arm and stopped him in his track. "I asked you a question. What is your name?"  
  
Boldly, the elf turned to face Elladan and kept his gaze on him. After a moment he said, "My name is no concern of yours, my Lord."  
  
"You called me a lord, so surely you know who am I then?" Elladan asked though he will not be surprised with the answer. They are after all in Lorien, his grandparent's realm. Surely everyone knows who he is, the young Lord of Imladris.  
  
The elf nodded slowly but still, he kept his gaze on Elladan.  
  
'There is no doubt the royalty blood runs in his veins. Proud and sophisticated,' Elladan thought.  
  
His hands is still gripping on the elf's arms when the elf turned to go again. Elladan tighten his grip. The elf stop and turned around once more.  
  
"Your name, young one," Elladan tried again.  
  
The elf finally relented and answered,"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Elladan let go of Legolas's arm and said with a smile," Now, that wasn't so hard was it, my prince?"  
  
To his suprised, Legolas smiled at him. It was more of a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
"You're good with the bow," Elladan tried to pay him another compliment.   
  
The younger elf muttered a barely audible 'thanks'. Elldan smiled. 'At least, he's talking to me. Or whispering,' he thought.  
  
Elladan asked rather slyly," Are you afraid of me, my prince?"  
  
That got an almost immediate reaction from the prince when he replied furiously,"No, of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?"  
  
Elladan smiled,"Then why do you reply in such a manner?" He expect an answer but Legolas just stared st him, dumbfounded. Obviously, he had no answer to that question.  
  
"Never mind that. If you're not afraid of me, here. Take a sit. I wish to talk with you," Elladan persuaded Legolas as he plopped himself on the soft grass of the field. He leaned against the trunk of the tree behind him. He patted the ground next to him, indicating to Legolas that he should sit.  
  
Legolas hesitated, but after a moment of thinking, he took a seat next to Elladan. He wanted to see what exactly Elladan wanted with him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Legolas asked as he sat.  
  
"Just things. I wanna get to know you. You know, as friends," Elladan replied.  
  
Legolas looked at Elladan curiously before asking," But why would you want to befriend me? We haven't even crossed paths before."  
  
It was true. One is a senior and another a junior. One from Mirkwood and another from Rivendell. What are the chances for them to meet before this?  
  
Elladan realize the prince somehow doubted his intention to befriend him. He had to think of a plan quickly. A plan that require the participation of the prince so that they can get to know each other better. Luckily for Elladan, he had wits.  
  
"Well, I saw you practiced out there today. And as I say, you were good. Too good for a novice archer. Maybe even better than some of the seniors. Where did you learn the skills from?" Elladan try to start a conversation.  
  
Fortunately for him, Legolas begin to relax as he answered,"Back home in Mirkwood. I have six elder brothers. They taught me."   
  
"Really? They must be very good with the bow since that their student is fantastic with one," Elladan said, smiling,  
  
Hearing the compliment, Legolas blushed and thanked Elladan for his compliment.  
  
"Say, how about a friendly match?" Elladan asked, as he finally figured out a way to ask the elf out.  
  
Puzzled, Legolas just look at the older elf.  
  
"Just a friendly match between you and I. Maybe even against Elrohir and Haldir," Elladan continued.  
  
Seeing the puzzled look on Legolas's face, Elladan explained,"Elrohir is my twin brother and Haldir is a friend."  
  
Legolas nodded at the explanation and said," I don't think I'm up to against 3 seniors, even if it's a friendly match."  
  
"Don't be so modest, my prince. You know what, I'll partner with you and we'll go against them both. What say you?" Elladan said.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment. But upon seeing the enthutiastic look on Elladan, he agreed. Besides, it's a good opportunity to test his skills against the seniors.  
  
"Okay. Sure. When and Where?"   
  
"Um... Same time and place tomorrow, since there will be no more practice at this hour. Okay?" Elladan decided.  
  
Legolas only nodded. Even though the match is tomorrow, he is beginning to feel rather nervous.  
  
"Okay,then. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow then," Elladan said. And with a wave and a wink, he left Legolas who was still seating on the ground.  
  
'Tomorrow should be very interesting,' Legolas thought.   
  
Then he too begin to get up and walk to the bathing area for his delayed bath.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you enjoy this. I know the story is kinda slow but the next chappie will be good. I promise.  
  
  
  
Review anyone? 


	3. Chapter Three

***** Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it *****  
  
Million of thanks to those who reviewed...  
  
RuByMoOn17 : Here's an update... Hope you enjoy it!  
  
FarFlung : I guess he's shy... and he's just not used to company... you know, without having friends and all... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tinnuial : When you say adorable, of course Legolas comes to mind... hehehe... Thanks for the review!  
  
Starlit Hope : I know what you mean... I love them too... Go El and Legolas ! thanks for the review!  
  
kathy stgqvk : I know... Legolas is hard or cold but maybe love at first sight?? we'll see... thanks again  
  
Yin/Yang demon : Glad u enjoy it... now here's chapter 3... thanks for the review..  
  
t : Here's an update... By the way, I intend to update every other day if time permits it...=)  
  
Nina : Here it is... hope you enjoy it...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Thanks for the compliment...really appreciate it... Somehow Elrond is going to object their relationship... For whatever reason? Stay tuned then... =)  
  
Lady of Legolas : Glad you like this and yes Legolas is very innocent in this story... and as for my grammar mistakes, I am really really sorry for them. English is not my first language so sometimes my grammar is a bit mixed up... again, I apologize...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3   
  
'Should I be doing this? My brothers will certainly hit the roof if they find out,' Legolas thought to himself as he prepare to go to the friendly match that he promised Elladan.  
  
He knew his brothers were only worried about him, as he was the youngest in their family.  
  
'But Elladan is only interested to be my friend. Nothing more to that,' he argued with himself.  
  
Even though he was a prince, he has only a limited number of trusted friends, too few to his liking and none of them were of his own age. It was not in his nature, or his brothers, to easily befriend anyone. He knew the reason to that. And for that reason, he and his family must suffer. But he had longed for a friend here.  
  
'Enough of this. Tis only a match. He might not even want to be your friend after the match,' thought Legolas.  
  
Quickly, Legolas got dressed and with his bow and arrow, he heads out to the archery field.  
  
The three older elves were already there, talking and laughing with each other.  
  
'Dear Valar, do I really want to go through with this? Not too late to turn back now,' Legolas thought nervously as he walk nearer to the field.  
  
He stopped as if he wanted to turn around and run back to his quaters but Elladan had already waved and called out to him to join them.  
  
'This is it. I gave him my word to be here and I shall not turn back on it now,' thought Legolas as he made up his mind. So, Legolas walked towards the three.  
  
"Hello there, my prince. And how do you fare this morning?" Elladan asked as Legolas walked into his hearing range. Legolas blushed when Elladan called him his prince.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. And you, my Lord?" Legolas replied Elladan's greetings.  
  
"Fine, fine. Here let me introduce you to my brother, Elrohir and our friend, Haldir," Elladan introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." "Hey there." They exchanged greetings.  
  
"My brother here mentioned that you are extremely good with the bow," Elrohir said to Legolas.  
  
Legolas shook his head and replied, "I am sure Lord Elladan exaggerate his comment, Lord Elrohir. I am only a mere novice archer."  
  
"Elladasn speaks the truth then. You are very modest, Legolas," Haldir commented.  
  
Legolas blushed at the comment but said nothing else.  
  
"Shall we start then, gentlemen?" Elladan inquired, knowing Legolas must be uneasy with all these attention. Without knowing why, he felt an urge to protect Legolas, even if it's from these two meddlesome elves.  
  
"Okay. I'll partner with Haldir, and you dear brother, shall be with Legolas," Elrohir said. Legolas only nodded at the arrangement.  
  
"Let's start then," Haldir said.  
  
An hour or two later...  
  
"Now you know I didn't exagerrate when I say he's damn good with his bow now, did I?" Elladan asked with a smirk on his face. He felt proud of Legolas. He could beat all three of them in an archery game, if the chance arises.  
  
So there was no question which team emerged the winner that afternoon.  
  
Legolas again blushed at the comment. After spending an afternoon wtih these three, he began to feel more at ease with them.  
  
'They must really be willing to be my friend,' he had thought.  
  
"Legolas, you shouldn't really be with the novice team, you know," Haldir said, haven't been really recovered from the shock that he lost to a novice.  
  
Legolas smiled and said," You let me win." He knew that was not the truth. He knew he had done well in the match, but he had been taught to be modest about his achievement and also of politeness.  
  
"Of course not. It is in the spirit of sports that we must compete fair and square. No, you were good," Elrohir corrected him.  
  
All four of them sat on the grass, still feeling tired from the match and enjoying each other's company. The three of the older elves has begun to enjoy Legolas's company and had decide that he was not that bad, after all.  
  
"Legolas, would you like to go to a feast with me tonight?" Elladan asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Legolas looked at him, puzzled. Then he asked,"What feast?"  
  
"The Lord and Lady of Lorien is having a feast tonight to welcome my father, Lord Elrond. He arrived this morning," Elrohir answered for his brother.  
  
Legolas nodded understandingly but he had to reject their offer," I'm really sorry but I can't accept your offer. I have to clean the dining hall in the evening."  
  
"Well, come after you've clean it then," Haldir offered.  
  
"I don't think I can. It's a rather big dining hall, if you've forgotten. And I alone had to clean it," Legolas replied sheepishly.  
  
"Alone? THE dining hall? Whatever did you do to piss off the wardens?" Elladan exclaimed with eyes wide open.  
  
"I, um..., got into a fight," Leoglas said slowly.  
  
Seeing that Legolas wished not to elaborate, they let it drop.  
  
"Come on Legolas. Please come," Elladan pleaded with his best puppy eyes.  
  
Legolas laughed at the antic and said,"Fine, I'll be there if I finished early."  
  
"Promise?" Elladan held out his pinky.  
  
Legolas laughed again but he to held out his pinky to Elladan's.   
  
"Promise."  
  
The other two only laughed.  
  
'But I won't make it coz I won't be able to finish it in time,' Legolas thought as he didn't want to go anyway. But he won't be breaking a promise because he is sure that he won't be able to finish it in time.  
  
After a few more moments of resting, Legolas parted with them to go start on cleaning the dining hall.  
  
At the dining room...  
  
'I hate this. What did I do to deserve this?' Legolas thought to himself as he scrub the floor.  
  
He had got into a fight with another elf that had insulted his family. Apparently his brothers had managed to earn the brothers a nickname, The Mirkwood Ice Princes.  
  
What angered him was the warden seemed to think that he was the only one at fault here. The other elf didn't even get a slight punishment. But he did ended up in the healing house. Legolas smiled to himself.  
  
Sure, the Mirkwood brothers were not very friendly with the other elves, but they had their reasons. The same reason he had isolated himself from other elves. The same reason he had been shunned by others. The same reason he cannot attend the feast tonight.  
  
'Who are they to judge us?' he thought angrily as he continue to scrub the floor.  
  
He sighed inwardly. Part of him really wanted to attend the feast tonight. But he knew he can't. He knew, his affection towards Elladan had increased significantly and he can't allow that to continue.  
  
'Just have to concentrate on scrubbing then,' he sighed again.  
  
As he was scrubbing and rubbing the dirty floor, he heard the door creaked open. He looked up and to his surprise he saw Elladan standing at the doorway, grinning.  
  
"Hello, Legolas. Have you finish then?" Elladan asked.  
  
Legolas thanked the Valar he had promised to go only if he had finish the chore. And he had not.  
  
"No, Elladan. I don't think I can make it tonight. Thanks for the offer anyway," Legolas replied.  
  
"But I say you're finish with this," Elladan said with a twinkle in his eyes. He clapped his hands twice and a group of elves rushed in from the door with Elrohir and Haldir in tow.  
  
Legolas stared at the scene dumbfoundedly.  
  
When he managed to find his voice, he said,"What is going on, Elladan? Who are these elves and what are they doing here?"  
  
"Why, they are our Rivendell's best archery team. The whole team is going to help you clean the hall. Courtesy of me, of course," Elladan answered proudly.  
  
"What?! Why?" Legolas asked again. He can't think of a reason for Elladan to do this.  
  
"You promised to go to the feast with me if you finish this chore of yours. And I know you'll never make it on your own. So I brought reinforcement," Elladan said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"But..but..I..You.." Leoglas stuttered as he cannot imagine Elladan would do something like this.  
  
"Come now, we need to get you ready," Elrohir said, "Arwen!"  
  
An elf-maiden walked into the dining hall. Legolas had not found his voice so he just stood there, watching helplessly as they discussed their next move.  
  
"This is my sister, Arwen," Elladan introduced the elf-maiden to Legolas.  
  
"Hello there, Prince Legolas," Arwen greeted him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Umm..hi..." Legolas stuttered still.  
  
"Come now, my brother says you need to get ready for the feast. Follow me," Arwen says as she lead Legolas out of the dining hall followed by the three elves behind them.  
  
"We'll come back later to see the progress of the cleaning after you've gotten ready," Haldir said.  
  
Legolas could do nothing but to comply. Never in his mind had he expected this.  
  
All of them walked to the palace. Arwen led Legolas to a private room upstairs while the others waited at the living hall for Arwen to work her charms on the prince.  
  
A moment later...  
  
"What could possibly be taking this long?" Elladan asked, frustrated.   
  
They had been waiting for quite some time now, and the elder twin is getting restless by the minute.  
  
"Relax, El. You know your sister. She's just making sure everything's perfect, you know," Haldir offered to calm his friend.  
  
"Haldir's right. Just give them a moment," elrohir added.  
  
"A moment? They been up there..." Elladan snapped but he was interrupted by a cough from up the stairs.  
  
All three of them rushed to the stairs and they saw Arwen looking down at them.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" A very impatient Elladan asked.  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes at him but she announced,"Gentlemen, I present to you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Then from behind Arwen, Legolas slowly emerged.  
  
All three elves gasped at the sight in front of them. All three watched Legolas with their mouth open as the figure in front of them slowly descend the stairs, with Arwen behind him.  
  
****You can now hear 'Kiss Me' playing at the back of your head****  
  
No earthy creature could look as beautiful as that because like an angel, Legolas slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
His golden blode hair, tied up loosely in half with a silver ribbon that is as long as his hair. The effect is added with the silver circlet that he wore on his head. The combination of glow shines almost unnaturally bright. His porcelain skin glowed like the moonlight. His soft red lips drew a small innocent and shy smile.  
  
Arwen had dressed him very nicely. He wore a silver tunic, a white shirt and a dark leggings. In overall, Legolas looked more like an angel than an elf.  
  
Kiss Me still playing  
  
As Legolas neared the end of the stairs, Arwen suddenly put her foot in front of Legolas to trip him.  
  
Surpirised, Legolas lost his footing and fall down the stairs. ****Kiss Me stopped... hehehe****  
  
But he had not fall down completely when he felt a pair of strong arms caught him.  
  
He had fallen into no other's strong arms than Elladan's.   
  
"Are you okay, my prince?" Elldan whispered.  
  
Legolas is blushing now, embarassed at the situation. He quickly nodded and attempted to stand up while being supported by Elladan.  
  
Unknown to them, Elrohir winked at his sister and Arwen smiled. All three smiled knowingly.  
  
"Let's go check the dining hall then before we go to the feast," Haldir suggested.  
  
"Let's go," Legols replied quickly as he struggled out of Elladan's arms.  
  
All five of them walked towards the dining hall. The elves were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Finish cleaning I supposed?" Elladan asked on of the elf.  
  
"Yup, just finished," he answered.  
  
"Thanks guys. I owe you one," Elladan embraced the elf in a warrior gesture, hands on shoulder.  
  
"No problems. We'd better get going then," the elf replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks again," Elladan said.  
  
The elves all took a second look at Legolas, a beautiful creature to behold. Legolas felt uneasy of the attention.  
  
"Well then Legolas. I guess you can make it to the feast after all," Elrohir said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I guess," Legolas replied slowly, not knowing what to do. He had made a promise and he had to keep it.  
  
"Let's go then," Arwen chirpped happily.  
  
So the five of them make their way to the feast at the grand hall of Lorien.  
  
TBC...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I think of all the chapters I'm gonna write, this will be my fav....  
  
I just love the part where Rachel Leigh walked down the stairs while Freddie looks on wnd Kiss me was playing... Just loved it...  
  
And now my Legolas is in it too!!!!!   
  
But I don't think I'm descriptive enough to make a better effect...too bad..=(   
  
What do you think? Review?   
  
Thanks a million....  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter Four

********** Thanks again to those who reviewed....*****************  
  
Luindae : Well, there is, of course, a reason to why they're cold, but will only be revealed in later chapters.... yes, legolas's brothers are going to be in this fic, but i have yet to decide when... overprotective??? still thinking... maybe a little... coz he's youngest and all... thanks for reviewing...  
  
The Long Name Ending In Cookie : Yes, they're younger.... needed that to show that they're young... and restless? haha... Glad to know you enjoy it... here's a new chappie...  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : Thanks for reviewing.... hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
FarFlung : mpreg? hmm.... maybe... we'll have to see what kinda mood i'm in when i write that particular chapter... can't give too much away now , can I? Thanks for the review...  
  
Nina : Thanks and here's another one...  
  
Yin/Yang demon : Oh, he likes Elladan alright but he can't act on his feelings... have you watched She's All That ? by the way, that is a fantastic movie... yes, it's basically about a bet turns into real affection... don't they always ? this fic is loosely based on She's All That... Thanks again...  
  
Starlit Hope : Oh yes... he WILL be in trouble....and yes, i can see Legolas beating the crap out of the other elf too... My strong strong Legolas *Grin*  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : I see you've change your user name... thanks again for your review... Arwen's in it yes, but i guess only a little...  
  
kathy stgqvk : Yup, there is a reason why Legolas act the way he does, or rather the way I want him to... but of course... later chapters... however, I am torn in two whether to let the reason out in earlier chapters of later... guess you'll have to stay tune then... and in my fic, Elrond and Thranduil do get along...  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews... hope you guys like this chapter.... it might be a bit slow tho...  
  
And just a reminder... I intend to update every other day.... =)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4   
  
There were many elves present at the feast to welcome the Lord of Imladris. The grand hall were decorated in such a way that it looks like heaven.  
  
A choir of elves were singing softly, loud enough to not distrupt any conversation that seems to be going on across the room.  
  
Lord Elrond were talking leisurely with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel when he saw his childern entered the hall with Haldir and Prince Legolas.  
  
Yes, Lord Elrond recognized the prince because he had seen him during his trips to Mirkwood. Even though the prince had grown up a lot since the last time he saw him, Lord Elrond was still able to recognized him.  
  
But what was he doing with the twins? 'I guess the princeling had decided to make some new friends after all,' he thought.  
  
But he wondered where was his son's fiancee, Lady Halirien? They were always together during feasts like this. He knew there must be news he hadn't heard from his son yet.  
  
"Ada! There you are," Elrohir said as he was the first to embraced the Lord.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Elrohir, Elladan," the Lord greeted them as Elladan also embraced his father.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Elrond," Haldir greeted the Lord.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Haldir. I'm still waiting to hear what trouble you've landed yourself into now with the twins here," Elrond teased.  
  
All three grimaced at the Lord of Imladris. They don't really wan to recount the troubles they've caused in Lorien but the Lord is bound to find out.  
  
"Prince Legolas, It's nice to see you again. It has been quite a while. Fancy meeting you here," Elrond said when he saw the elfling was quiet.  
  
"Ada, we didn't know you knew Prince Legolas?" Elladan asked, surprised as his father never mentioned anything about knowing the prince.  
  
Lord Elrond only smiled at his sons.  
  
Legolas smiled and greeted Elrond,"Greetings my Lord. It has been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, look how you've grown. Ai, your father must missed those moments were you were only a toddler elf. Mirkwood's own mischief maker. Still at it I suppose?" Elrond teased.  
  
Legolas only smiled and blushed at the comment. Then he said,"Only when I'm back at home with my brothers to terrorize, my Lord."  
  
Elrond laughed at the statement as he remembered how the princes of Mirkwood pamper the youngest one. None were spared from being the victims that prankster. Not even the King. And of course, Lord Elrond himself whenever he was visiting Mirkwood.   
  
But he knew, beneath the heart of that prankster, is a heart of gold. Kind and big-hearted, though unknown to most, Legolas would give a part of his heart to anyone who will ever need it. A nature lover, Legolas is pretty much protected by the nature itself in the woods of Mirkwood.   
  
'Surely he would be loved by everyone who met him, if not for his condition,' Elrond thought sadly.  
  
"I'm sure you elflings would love to mingle around right? No point in hanging around an old elf like me. Go on then," Elrond shooed them away to enjoy the feast. He wanted to talk to Elladan though.  
  
All of them turned to and started to walk away when they heard Lord Elrond say,"Except you Elladan. I need to speak with you first."  
  
Elladan nodded and stayed behind while the others walked away.  
  
"What is it Ada?" Elladan inquired. He wanted this to get by so he can go back to accompanying Legolas. He knew Legolas is shy and he wanted Legolas to enjoy himself tonight.  
  
"Where is Lady Halirien, Elladan? A feast such as today, surely she will attend?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elladan didn't know how to break the news to his father as he knew the Lord is very much taken with his ex-fiancee. He stared at his feet as he try to figure out how to break it gently to his father.  
  
"Well?" Elrond pushed.  
  
"I don't know how to say this Ada but Halirien and I are no longer together," Elladan said quickly.   
  
"What? Why? What happened?" Elrond asked again wanting to know more to why the negagement were off, as a father should.  
  
"Well, apparently she found SOMEONE new. But you know what, Ada? I think I'm better off without her anyway," Elladan explained.  
  
Elrond looked at his son and saw the determination in his eyes. He knew that look all to well.  
  
"Fine then. Found someone new now, have you?" Elrond asked, grinning.  
  
"No, of course not," Elladan answered quickly.  
  
"Sure, sure. Now go enjoy yourself," Elrond said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Elladan quickly moved away to join his brother and friends. Most importantly, Legolas. He just have to find him in this big hall.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Halirien standing in front of him.  
  
"Elladan, we need to talk," Halirien said with a serious tone in her voice.  
  
Elladan frowned. The last time he had heard that sentence, Halirien had wanted to break up with him. What does she want now? Surely she can't break up with him gain?  
  
Elladan followed Halirien as she led them to the garden behind the grand hall.  
  
"What do you want, Lirien?" Elladan asked cautiously.  
  
But without any warning, Halirien pushed him to the wall and started kissing him.  
  
But Elladan managed to push her away before exclaiming," Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Halirien?!"  
  
Halirien smiled sweetly as she tried to stand nearer to Elladan but Elladan moved away from her.  
  
"I missed you Elladan," she began to say.  
  
"We broke up , Halirien. And if I remember corrctly, YOU broke up with me! What happen to your new elf that you supposedly love?" Elladan hissed.  
  
"It didn't work out. I love you, Elladan," Halirien began. Elladan just looked at her, not saying anything.  
  
"Can't we get back together, Elladan? You know we're meant to be with each other," Halirien pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
  
Elladan looked at Halirien, his heart somewhat touched at the scene before him. But he knew their relationship was never meant to be.  
  
"No... We broke up. That's it. No point in trying to start something that is dead," Elladan explained.  
  
But Halirien could not have any of that, she flung herself on Elladan, arms on his neck and sobbed unshamedly.  
  
Elladan pry her arms off himself and backed away from her.  
  
"Please don't cry Halirien. You were right you know, tis just not meant to be. I'm sorry," Elladan said as he started to walk back to the feast.  
  
"Did you find someone new? It's that it?" Halirien insisted.  
  
"Don't patronize me Halirien. I'm not you. I just don't have anymore feelings for you," Elladan explained before turning around to walk away from her.  
  
"The prince?" Halirien asked. At the mention about the prince, Elladan stopped and turn to face Halirien.  
  
"What about the prince?" Elladan asked nervously.  
  
"I saw how you looked at him when you entered the hall just now. And then there's the... rumours," Halirien said slyly.  
  
Elladan could no longer stand the accusations. At this moment, he felt disgusted with Halirien. So he left the garden to rejoin the feast.  
  
Halirien glared at the back of Elladan, vowing to get her revenge.  
  
TBC...  
  
Review anyone? Thanks 


	5. Chapter Five

********** Here comes another chapter *****************************  
  
I'm glad I still get reviews from you guys.... You guys are the greatest!!!! *muaks* Thanks a Billion....  
  
kathy stgqvk : Halirien? hmm... I guess I don't like her too tho she's my creation... hahahaha... I'm still not sure what to do with her tho.... you know, for the things she's gonna do...^.~ Here's more El and Legolas for you... thanks for reviewing...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Condition? hahaha...it's delibrate of me to leave you guys in the dark... for now anyway... but as I said before, I am torn in two.... to tell or not to tell? That is the question... i mean earlier or leter chapters... You'll see.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^.^ thanks again  
  
Tinnuial : What's wrong with Legolas? Again... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.....^.^ You'll see the light soon, dear... thanks for the review...  
  
magician4563 : I'm so happy you like this too... and even I can't wait to see if they hook up... hehehe... thanks for the review... hope you like this chapter...  
  
Starlit Hope : Condition? No, you're not an idiot and you didn't missed it... AND again.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA.... later chapters dear. For now, it's a guessing game.... I am soooo bad... thanks again...   
  
BrightIdeasCo : I am soo glad you made yourself known... Glad you like it... yeah, the ex is bit bit hard to take... hey wait, waitttttttt! *running after the mist* THANKS !!!!! * shouting into the mist* ^.^  
  
Nina : And I hope it gets more interesting than this chapter for you... thanks again....  
  
RuByMoOn17 : I guess she is a slut, you know, for things she's gonna do... thanks for reviewing...  
  
Luindae : Rumours will also be disclosed in later chapters, I hope... hehehe... Condition? ANd YET AGAIN..... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* oopss....too many times of that.... hehehe... just stay tune.... will be disclosed later.... thanks and lots of thanks...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Glad you like it... here'e another one... hope you like this one as well... thanks again..  
  
To all readers, Thanks a billion again... here's another chapter... hope you like it.... ENJOY!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Elladan walked into the hall, his eyes searched for Legolas. And he spotted him sitting by himself, looking somewhat lost.  
  
He frowned. 'Where is Elrohir and Haldir? They should've kept Legolas company,' he thought.  
  
But then he saw his brother and Haldir dancing with two lovely elf-maidens. He smiled. 'Well, it's not like them to missed out on the fun,' he thought fondly.  
  
He made his way towards Legolas. He noticed Legolas's face lit up when he saw Elladan walking towards him.  
  
'He must be bored to death,' Elladan thought as he walked neaer to Legolas.  
  
"Hey, bored now are we?" Elladan asked with a smile.  
  
"No, not really. I was just having a really nice conversation with my invisible friend here," Legolas replied, also smiling.  
  
"Oh really? Oh, I'm sorry, I've stepped on his toe, I think," Elladan said, acting as if he tripped over someone's leg.  
  
Legolas gave him a 'oh-really?' look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Invisible Man," Elladan apologized to the air, Legolas laughing at his act.  
  
Elladan then turn towards Legolas, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Did Mr. Invisible Man say that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?" Elladasn asked. Legolas blushed and stared at his feet.  
  
"Well, then Mr Invisible. I'm sorry but I need to borrow your conversation partner now because I need to bring him dancing. And he can't dance with you because you're invisible. Now how would it look for him to dance alone out there right?" Elladan continued, winking at Legolas who is giggling like mad now.  
  
"Well, my prince? Would you like to dance with me?" Elladan asked, offering his hand to Legolas.  
  
Legolas look at Elladan's hands nervously but he knew he couldn't get out of it now. So, he accepted and let Elladan lead him to the dancefloor.  
  
"Later then, Mr. Invisible Man," Elladan joked again to the air before leading Legolas to dance.  
  
Unknown to him and Legolas, a pair of vengeful eyes were looking at them while they danced, plotting to get back at Elladan.  
  
Elrohir went to get his brother. He found him dancing with the prince and looked as if he was enjoying himself. Even the prince, who was ususally cold and reserved, was smiling and laughing at what seemed to be a joke from Elladan.  
  
'These two could be happy together. Oh, El, I'm so happy for you,' Elrohir thought. Now he felt bad to have to pull his brother from the wonderful time he's having.  
  
When he finally got Elladan's attention, he motioned him towards himself. Elladan speak something to Legolas, and then with Legolas in tow, walked towards the younger twin.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked when he finally reached his brother.  
  
"Ada is starting his speech soon," Elrohir explained. It was customary for family members to stood by the speaker as they speak at a feast.  
  
Elladan nodded and then lead them back to the place where he had found Legolas.  
  
"Now Mr. Invisible Man, I am returning Legolas for your care now. Please keep him company while I stand miserably without his," Elladan speaks to the air again, grinning.  
  
Elrohir looked puzzled but he knew it was a private joke between his brother and the prince.   
  
Legolas looked amused but he said," Don't worry about us my Lord. I have a lot of things to complain about you to Mr Invisible man here. I'm sure I won't even notice you're gone."  
  
Elladan pretended to be hurt,"Okay, I'm not sure if I would like that. Hmmm....Maybe you should stand beside me at the speech."  
  
This took Legolas by surprised and he looked at Elladan, speechless. Even Elrohir was taken aback by the statement.  
  
But Elladan just smiled and bowed, before he walked away towards his father, followed by an obviously stunned Elrohir.  
  
Legolas was also too stunned to give any reaction to Elladan. When he finally got a hold of himself, he realized what Elladan had meant.  
  
'This has gotten too far. Oh, dear Valar, I was flirting with him! What do I do now? No, no, no, no...' Legolas thought frantically.  
  
Legolas had never meant for their friendship to got this far. Everything had happen too fast without giving him a chance to react. And the fact that he had taken a liking to Elladan had not helped either.  
  
'No, No... I don't like him. He's just a friend, nothng more,' he thought,'I'd better get out of here.'  
  
But before he managed to get out of his seat, Lord Elrond had already begun his speech. It would be very rude to leave now. So he stayed. 'At least until he finished the speech.'  
  
He noticed an elf-maiden, who happens to be Halirien, walking towards him, with two glasses of wine in her hands.  
  
"Care for a drink?" Halirien asked. Legolas smiled and accepted the drink as he did not want to hurt the lady's feelings.  
  
But he thought it was odd because the lady had left him as soon as he finished the wine. And not being an avid wine drinker, he hated the taste of wine but didn't know the weird taste in the one he drank.   
  
All of a sudden he felt light weighted and somewhat, happy.  
  
When Lord Elrond had finished his speech, Legolas saw Elladan walking towards him. But he didn't wait until the young Lord to reach him before he flung himself to Elladan, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Oh, I'm sooooooo happy to see you, Elladan!" Legolas exclaimed, while giggling happily.  
  
Not that he was not happy to see Legolas but his behaviour certainly caught him by surprised as the prince was usually very reserved.  
  
"Why hello there again. Miss me?" Elladan asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Legolas giggled. He unwrapped himself from Elladan's embrace, cupped his hands on Elladan's cheek and gazed into his eyes. Elladan was surprised by his act but he was not complaining.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you are very charming my Lord?" Legolas whispered loud enough for Elladan to hear.  
  
Elladan gazed back at him and whispered,"More times than I can count. But coming from you, it is my most treasured comment."  
  
"I think... I think you like me," Legolas said, giggling while pointing a finger at Elladan.  
  
Elladan smiled and replied, "Well, I sure do." He proceed to wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist.  
  
"I see stars!" Legolas exclaimed happily. " And the big round moon! Oh, oh and the sun too!" Then he giggled yet again.  
  
"And yet, you shine the brightest, my prince," Elladan leaned in to whisper in Legolas's pointy ear.  
  
Still giggling, Legolas tipped upwards to whisper into the taller elf's ear," I shine the brightest because... beacuse of the light that you shower upon me, my Lord."  
  
Elladan felt warmth in his heart as heard Legolas's statement and was touched.  
  
Elladan pulled Legolas closer in embrace and started singing softly but loud enough for Legolas to hear. They started to slow dance.  
  
"In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than  
  
Any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold  
  
When you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified..."   
  
At the end of the song, Elladan heard Legolas murmured," Thank you."  
  
Legolas let go of Elladan but stumbled a bit before being steadied by Elladan's arms.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," he tried to assure Elladan but Elladan would not let go of him.  
  
"I think you should sit down now, Legolas. How much did you drink?" Elladan asked in concern as he lead Legolas to a chair.  
  
As Legolas sat down on the chair, Elladan said," Stay here, I'm gonna get you a cup of hot tea. Don't move. I'll be right back."  
  
Legolas nodded but as soon as Elladan walked away, he stood up and climbed onto a chair to stand, while stumbled a little before steadied himself.  
  
Elladan had not walked too far when he heard Legolas voice. He turned and saw Legolas was had begun to announce something while standing on a chair. He rushed to Legolas's side, afraid that he would fall, given his state of mind right now.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please." The hall went quiet and everyone is now looking at him. Legolas saw Elladan making his way towards him, so he waved at him while grinning ever stupidly.  
  
"I will now announced to you that..." his head hurts and the world starts to spin around him. He shook his head to clear his vision.  
  
Then he continued, still grinning, "...that I am very much in...love...with..."   
  
Before he got a chance to finish his annoucement, he started to fall from the chair. All the guests gasped loudly.  
  
Luckily enough, Elladan managed to get there in time and caught the unconcoius Legolas before he fell to the ground.  
  
Elrohir, Haldir and Arwen also came to see what had happen to the prince. Lord Elrond went with them.  
  
"What happened here?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"It's okay, Ada. He just had too much of wine, I guess. Tis okay Ada. We can take care of him now," Elladan assured his father.  
  
The other three elves also assured the Lord that they can take it from there and they are capable of taking care of the prince. Lord Elrond just nodded and walked away to rejoin the feast.  
  
Elladan carried Legolas in his arms and made way to his chamber followed by the three elves.  
  
When he arrived at his chamber, he laid Legolas down on his bed.  
  
"Elrohir, go get some hot water. Haldir, go get a towel. Arwen, you can make some hot tea for him," ordered Elladan.  
  
They quickly did as they're told. Elladan continue to remove Legolas's tunic and boots so that he could be more comfortable.  
  
As he turn to see what is taking them so long, he felt a tug at his tunic. He turned around to see Legolas looking at him.  
  
"You're awake!" Elladan exclaimed. He helped Legolas to sit up on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked slowly. He doesn't clearly remember what had happened and was confused as why was he in a strange room.  
  
"You fainted," Elladan explained as he traced his hand on Legolas's face. Legolas closed his his eyes. His head still hurts.  
  
"Whose name were you planning to say... you know... I mean who... who did you love?" Elladan asked slowly as he was curious of Legolas unfinished announcement.  
  
"Wh...what?" Legolas asked, not sure of what he had heard and as he opened his eyes, he found himself gazing into Elladan's eyes.  
  
Elladan drew in closer to kiss Leoglas's lips. Legolas just closed his eyes and hold his breath.  
  
'Oh sweet Valar... This is it...' he thought.  
  
TBC...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hahaha...a cliffie for you!!!!!! I just LOVE This..........  
  
song abstracted from "God must have spent a little more time on you" - N' Sync  
  
Review?  
  
Thanks 


	6. Chapter Six

************ Thanks A Whole Lot For Reviewing ****************  
  
Starlit Hope : I'm really sorry but I guess I really did... heheheh ^.^  
  
magician4563 : Thanks for the review... Me proud too!!! hehehe ^.~ Here's chapter 6  
  
Luindae : I know... I just can't help myself... the cliffie I mean.... hahaha... *grins evilly*  
  
BrightIdeasCo : You sure they kiss?????????  
  
kathy stgqvk : Well, almost anyway... can't let the cat out that early right? Kiss?? You sure??? hahahahaha..... I'm not...  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : now, now... there'e no need to get hasty... hehehe... how do I live with myself? hmm.... I jsut do!!!! heheheh... what do I say??? CLIFFIE RULES!!!!!!  
  
angelbird12241 : Thanks... here's another chapter.... hope you like this too...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA..... *grins evilly again*  
  
The Long Name Ending In Cookie : Well, this fic only based loosely on the movie so it doesnt really matter if you havent watch it... but i recommend it tho... coz I just LOVE that movie.... Cool Movie..  
  
rve : Thanks... still hanging? Here... *hands a ladder for you to get down* Hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : I am glad you thought it was romantic... Here's another chapter...  
  
Nina : First Kiss coming up.... but when???? heheheheh....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Elladan drew in closer to kiss Leoglas's lips. Legolas just closed his eyes and hold his breath.  
  
'Oh sweet Valar... This is it...' he thought.  
  
But before their lips met, the door sprung opened, and Elrohir, along with Haldir rushed in, carrying a basin of hot water and a towel.  
  
"We're here!" Elrohir exclaimed as he rushed in.  
  
Elladan and Legolas parted abruptly at the interruption. Elrohir eyed his brother suspiciously as Elladan stood up from the bed where he was sitting to take the basin from him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Elrohir asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.  
  
"Nothing," Elladan replied as he take the basin and towel, setting them beside the bed.  
  
Haldir snorted and Elrohir just shrugged before saying," If you say so."  
  
Elladan soaked the towel in the water and squezzed it dry before applying the towel on Legolas forehead.  
  
He noticed that Legolas had already fallen into deep slumber. He remove the towel and adjust Legolas from his sittng position so that he could lie comfortably on his bed to sleep.  
  
Arwen walked in with a cup of tea but Elladan had motioned them to leave the room. He took the tea from Arwen and left it on the bedside table.  
  
All four of them left the room to let Legolas have his rest.  
  
"What were you doing with Legolas before we enter the room just now?" Elrohir asked, grinning because he knew of the answer but he just want Elladan to admit it.  
  
"None of your business," Elladan snapped as he walked away.  
  
Elrohir and Haldir chuckled while Arwen looked on, puzzle written on her face.  
  
The three of them followed behind Elladan to rejoin the feast still going on at the grand hall.  
  
Elladan tried to enjoy himself with the guests but it was clearly written on his face, he was not enjoying the feast, at least in Elrohir's opinion.  
  
For Elladan, he missed Legolas's company. He thought about their conversation before Legolas's little presentation, and it brought a smile to his face.  
  
Finally, he decided that he had had enough of the feast, so he made his way to his father to excuse himself.  
  
He told Elrond that he was tired and would retire early to bed. The Lord of Imladris was puzzled but did not ask further questions, so he let his son retire to bed.  
  
When Elladan entered his room, he saw that Legolas was still asleep on his bed.  
  
He walked to the bed and sat on it, beside Legolas.   
  
He looked down to Legolas's face, caressing it with the back of his hand.  
  
He sighed with content at the sight before his eyes.  
  
'Like an angel. Ai, how can you look so beautiful, so innocent and so vulnerable when you're sleeping,' he thought with a smile.  
  
Then he remembered his unanswered question or rather Legolas's unfinished announcement.  
  
"Was it I that you loved, my prince? Can you tell me?" Elladan asked softly. Still, he did not get an answer.  
  
He started singing softly, not loud enough to waken the sleeping elf.  
  
" Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole   
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you... "  
  
After he had finished his singing, he kissed the top of Legolas's nose. The sleeping prince stirred and wrinkled his nose at the touch.   
  
Elladan laughed softly. He just couldn't stop watching the angel in front of him, sleeping so peacefully.  
  
  
  
"I thank the Valar for bringing you into my life, dear prince," Elladan said before planting a soft kiss on Legolas's forehead.  
  
Then he went to change into a more comfortable night shirt. He looked at Legolas briefly.  
  
"I guess there's no harm in sharing a bed," Elladan said outloud but to no one in particular.  
  
Careful of not waking the prince, he slip into the cover beside the prince. He glanced at the sleeping figure before settling down on his side of the bed.  
  
"Good night my prince. May your dreams be sweet tonight and every one after," Elladan whispered.  
  
It was only a moment after when he too slipped into a deep slumber, filled with sweet dreams of his own.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Ducking away from any objects thrown from afar*  
  
I know...I know... Where's the kiss???? hahahahahaha.... soon... I promise...  
  
Sorry... i know it's a short chapter...  
  
Anyway... Review anyone?  
  
song abstracted from "God must have spent a little more time on you" - N' Sync 


	7. Chapter Seven

************* Here's Chapter 7.... Thanks for the reviews**************  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : hahaha... Ruler???? (lol) I really doubt it... maybe princess, yes... but ruler? I seriously doubt it...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : *pats on head* don't cry.... you're getting real warm to the kiss.... just stay tuned... ^.^  
  
Starlit Hope : Thank you... I hope you're as forgiving as now for future cliffies... heheheh  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : OUCH! *ducked unsuccessfully* I am the devil of cliffies... hehehehe  
  
Nina : Well, you've got his reaction in this chapter... hope you enjoy it..  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Yes, i agree, assumptions are bad for health... But you can keep on assuming.. doesn't hurt.... ight be bad but it certainly won't hurt... heheheh... u never know when your assumption will come true, right? ^.`  
  
Luindae : Now, now, no need to get upset... the kiss is coming... real soon, i promise... as for his condition, it will only be revealed in later chapters, possibly AFTER they officially get together... hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
kathy stgqvk : Passoinate kiss? I promise you'll get it.... hehehe...but as for elrohir getting jealous? He is kinda a minor character and he's actually helping his brother you know... anyway, hope you enjoy this...  
  
TO EVERYONE OF YOU..... thanks for the reviews!!!!!! I really appreciate it.... I really do!  
  
Now, read on........ ^.^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas stirred but he did not want to wake up. He felt very light-headed.  
  
'Maybe I should lie a little longer.'  
  
He liked the warmth and scent that linger around him. His head rested against something soft but solid.  
  
'That's strange. It doesn't felt like my pillow.' Slowly he allowed himself to opened his eyes. He ws about to greet the sunshine when he realized something blocked his view.  
  
Then he felt something wrapped around his waist. Quickly, he looked up and saw Elladan was sleeping beside him, and he had his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
He realized he had rested his head against Elladan's chest while he slept. The warmth of Elladan's body must have made him snuggled closer and ended with Elladan held him in his arms while he slept.  
  
'What the... I have to get out,' Leoglas thought, panicking. he had never slept in another's embrace before, other than one of his family, and the situation now he is in, scared him.  
  
Legolas had to think of a few ways to get himself out of Elladan's embrace. He had decided to not wake the sleeping elf.  
  
He did not want to face any embarrassment from the older elf. 'Maybe I can wriggled slowly from his arms. But how?'  
  
As he was thinking, he couldn't help inhaling the sweet scent that seemed to b coming from Elladan's body.  
  
He sighed. Whether it was in content of the position he is in or in frustration as he could not figure a way out, he did not know.  
  
He had to try again so he wriggled slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping elf.  
  
Unknown to him, Elladan had already waken, from the moment Legolas stirred as the elf was a light sleeper. But he did not want to make his awakening known to the other elf.  
  
At every attempt of Legolas to wriggled out of his arms, he tighten his embrace a little. He smiled with his eyes closed. He know Legolas could not see his smile because he had the shorter elf's head under his chin.  
  
He heard Legolas sighed in frustration. His wriggling has now grown harder and faster. Smiling to himself, he leaned sloser to Legolas in their embrace, securing the younger elf in his embrace.  
  
Legolas was startled by the movement. There was no way he could get out of the embrace now. He was held to Elladan's chest that he could hear his heart beating. Somehow, that had a soothing effect on him.  
  
Subconciously, he had closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Besides feeling embarrassed, nervous and scared, he felt content, safe and happy. And loved.  
  
He was confused to have all these feelings mixed up inside him but yet helpless to know nothing on how to face these mixed feelings.  
  
He now understand the feeling of happiness of waking up in one's embrace. One that you loved.  
  
Love? Legolas sighed. He knew nothing of this kind of love. But for now, he was content.  
  
he was brought back to reality when he realized that he still need to get out of Elladan's secured arms around his waist. But he had no way out, not one without waking Elladan. He cursed softly.  
  
Meanwhhile, Elladan was still holding Legolas close to his chest, his chin to the prince's golden head, he inhaled the scent on Legolas's hair.  
  
He loved the scent of Legolas. Of mountain dew and musk combined together. Sweet and tender to inhale. Throw in a little scent of the woods and grass, just slightly.   
  
Then you add in the scent of morning crisp air, fresh dew drops on the leaves and the morning rays of the sun.  
  
Elladan silently sighed. A heavenly scent. And he had the chance to breathed the sweet scent now. It gave him a reason to rejoice for being alive at that moment.  
  
He turned his attention back to Legolas when he heard the prince swore. He chuckled but stopped when he realized he had chuckled out quite loudly.  
  
Legolas proved to have heard him when he jumped from his embrace. The movement had caught Elladan by surprise that he had not the chance to restrained the prince so he just stared at the prince with a grin on his face.  
  
Legolas turned to face Elladan, pointing a finger at him and yelled," You deceptive being! You were awake all the while!"  
  
Elladan chuckled before replying calmly," If you want to get up, all you had to do was asked."  
  
Legolas grumbled a bit before he turned towards the door, intending to leave the room.  
  
Elladan jumped at the prince and carried him on his shoulder before dropping back him onto the bed. Legolas yelled in protest but before he could get up, Elladan pinned him to the bed with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Without any warning, Elladan started to tickle him. Legolas squealed and shrieked as Elladan tickled him.  
  
"Argghhhhh....... Stop...Stop....Arrghhhh.... Ahahahahhhhaa....Arrghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Legolas yelled, breathless, as Elladan's fingers found its way to his ticklish spots.  
  
Elladan stopped the tickling and asked, his fingers still ready on his target," Do you yield?"   
  
Legolas just stared at him, having no more breath to talk. But that proved to be a bad move because Elladan thought he did not yield so he continue with his mrciless tickling.  
  
Again, Legolas squealed and shrieked with all his might, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"No..... stop..... I yield.... I yield..... Have mercy my Lord.... Arrghhhhhhhhh....."  
  
Finally Elladan thought that Legolas had had enough of his torture, he stopped tickling the younger elf.  
  
Legolas was out of breath. He was still smiling, but now he was also out of breath. He looked at Elladan.  
  
Elladan marveled at the beauty before his eyes. Even if Legolas's hair were messy now, tear stained on his cheek, he could still took the young Lord's breath away.  
  
Elladan caressed the prince's face with his hands, gently. He gently brushed the golden locks away from Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas's smile disappeared from his face. He could hear his heart beats faster with each inch Elladan took nearing his face.  
  
Legolas breathed heavily but not because he was out of breath but because he knew Elladan wanted to kiss him.  
  
Gazing into Elladan's eyes, he could hear a song being sung softly at the back of his head.  
  
" Hold me now,  
  
Stop the morning light from breaking  
  
Something's coming over me  
  
Don't know what it is I'm saving  
  
The clock ticks by  
  
And it just might changes everything  
  
If I don't give you all that's waiting  
  
Who knows what tomorrow will bring?  
  
If I try not to need you  
  
I'd be hiding from myself "  
  
As he feel the warmth of Elladan's lips neared his own, he closed his eyes and waited.   
  
TBC...  
  
*Hiding Behind a couch*  
  
I'm sorry... I'm Sooooo sorry.... I just couldn't help myself... The temptation is just toooo great...  
  
Hahahahahahaha........  
  
Come on, let me know what you think...  
  
song abstracted from "You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
Oh! Do anyone know whether 'I Love You' in elvish is 'Amin Mela Le' or 'Im Mela Le' ????? Thanks in advance 


	8. Chapter Eight

********************* Here's another chapter for you.... *********************  
  
ARRRGGGHHHHHH...... sorry for the small delay... it's not that I don't want to update but ff.net won't let me my access....  
  
OH! I have a new ficlet up...it's called 'When Truth Stands In The Way Of Love'... check it out..  
  
Starlit Hope : Thank you... after this chapter I guess you can concentrate on whatever you were doing now... *grin grin*  
  
kathy stgqvk : You might not know what was going to happen but you could guess... Maybe you can get it right.... hehehe... hope you like it...  
  
Nina : Read on to see if you can get the first kiss *grin*  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Oh poor dear... Don't cry... Read on... I hope you'll be smiling after this chappie....  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Thanks again for the review... Is there a kiss coming????? read on...  
  
BrightIdeasCo : *Fire extinguisher at hand* You'd better be prepared... my guess is there's more cliifies ahead... heheheh... hope you enjoy this chappie..  
  
Luindae : Thanks... Legolas's brothers will join us in later chapters... i guess much more later...  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elladan gazed at the azure eyes in front of him. As he leaned closer, only an inch separating them, he could sense that Legolas was holding his breath.  
  
The azure eyes in front of him closed as he leaned closer. He moved his lips to that of Legolas.  
  
Suddely the door sprung opened, AGAIN! Elrohir burst in and exclaimed," El! Wake up! You've got to see.."  
  
He stopped talking when he saw the sight in front of him. Legolas was lying on the bed, with Elladan on top of him, looking like he was about to kiss the prince.  
  
Elrohir smirked.  
  
When Elrohir had burst into the room, Legolas gave out a loud sigh. Whether it was a sigh of relief or disappointment, even he himself could not tell.  
  
He heard Elladan muttered rather loudly," Damn it! "  
  
Elladan moved from Legolas to deal with his always intruding twin brother.  
  
Elrohir was about to apologize for his intrusion when Elladan started yelling at him. The older twin did not give him a chance to even mutter a word.  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK??? HAVE YOU NO MANNERS AT ALL??? YOU'RE OVER A THOUSAND AND FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD! ACT YOUR AGE!!!"  
  
"KNOCK. BEFORE. YOU. ENTER!"  
  
"NOW GET OUT OF HERE! GO!"  
  
With that, Elrohir scrambled out of his brother's room.  
  
As he closed the door, Elrohir could not help but chuckled. He does not hold any grudge towards Elladan because he knew the reason of his brother's outburst.  
  
'Looks like someone's falling hard this time,' Elrohir smiled as he thought to himself as he walked away from Elladan's room.  
  
Elladan turned around after the door closed behind his brother to find that Legolas had tidied himself and was standing overlooking the window.  
  
He walked towards the prince. As he came to Legolas, he slipped his arms over the prince's slender waist and pulled him towards his embrace.  
  
To his surprise, Legolas did not jerked away. Instead, he lay his hands above those of Elladan's and leaned against Elladan's chest.  
  
He heard Legolas sighed.  
  
"What is it, my dear prince?" Elladan asked in concern. He let go of Legolas to turned him around to face him.  
  
But the prince would not look up to face him so he tipped his chin gently so that he could meet Legolas's eyes.  
  
As soon as they locked gaze, Elladan had forgotten about his question.  
  
He saw confusion in the azure eyes and yet there were a sense of longing in them.  
  
He leaned downwards to meet the prince's lips. As soon as his lips touched the prince's, his tongue seek out the entrance to Legolas's mouth. The prince relented, opening his mouth, his own tongue meeting Elladan's.   
  
The kiss was soft and passionate. Legolas wrapped his arms around Elladan's neck, moaning at the passionate kiss Elladan was giving him.  
  
A soft kiss the turned to be a much more passionate but slightly bruising one with Elladan's tongue exploring every inch of Legolas's mouth. Both now moaned with pleasure as they had waited quite a long time for this kiss.  
  
Legolas responded by leaning towards the kiss, letting Elladan be in control of their passion.  
  
When he felt that they're alomost out of breath, Elladan slowly broke the kiss. He hugged Legolas closer and kissed Legolas on his golden head.  
  
He saw Legolas's face blushed deep red in embarassment. Concerned, Elladan asked," What's wrong, my prince?"  
  
Legolas buried his head into Elladan's tunic and murmured something inaudible.  
  
"What?" Elladan asked in confusion, he could not hear what did Legolas said, even wiith his elven ear.  
  
"Isaidthiswasmyfirsttime," Legolas said very very quickly. Elladan frowned. He stil couldn't get what Legolas was trying to say.  
  
"Legolas you have to say it slowly this time," Elladan said as he pulled away from Legolas so that he could face him when he was talking.  
  
For the obvious reason, Legolas does not meet Elladan's gaze. He was staring at his feet when he said,"I said, this was my first time kissing."  
  
When he received no response from Elladan, Legolas looked up to see the surprise look on Elladan's face. Thinking that Elladan was somehow ashamed of him or might ridicule him, he moved away from him.  
  
But before he could get any further than an inch from Elladan, Elladan pulled him again into an embrace.  
  
Brushing the golden locks of the prince, Elladan said," And for that I am honored."   
  
Legolas smiled in content, burying his head into Elladan's chest.   
  
Pulling away a little from Legolas, Elladan began to plant butterfly kisses on Legolas's face, neck and hair.  
  
After that, he just hold Legolas close to his heart and together they stood, overlooking the window, each in their own thoughts.  
  
Remembering the song that he had sung to Legolas while he was asleep the night before, Elladan sing it again for his loved one while holding him close in his arms.  
  
" Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole   
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle...  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you... "  
  
When he finished, Elladan whispered in Legolsa's pointy ear," I'd still like to know who did you love?"  
  
Legolas pulled away and looked at Elladan in puzzle. "What?"  
  
Elladan chuckled light-heartedly and explained," The announcement at the feast silly! When you were about to annouce your love."  
  
Legolas frowned and closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened at the feast. To tell the truth, he had not really give any thoughts to what had happened at the feats the night before.  
  
He remembered the dance with Elladan. The joke. The wine. The giggling. The song. The announce...  
  
"BY THE NAME OF SWEET ERU! I DID WHAT?" Legolas exclaimed rather loudly when he finally remembered what had happened at the feast.  
  
He pulled away from Elladan and sat on the bed, trusting that his leg would give away soon enough.  
  
Elladan laughed at the reaction of his beloved. He sat down beside Legolas and put his arm around Legolas's shoulder.  
  
But to his surprise, Legolas pushed him away, and stood up.  
  
Legolas pouted and when he saw the pout on Legolas's face, Elladan ended up laughing. Legolas looked too cute with his pouting.  
  
"It was all your fault, Elladan," Legolas looked at him, still pouting.  
  
Elladan smiled and asked innocently," How could it be my fault? I did not put you up to announce your love now did I?"  
  
"Well, you're the one who forced me to go to that feast with you in the first place," Legolas argued.  
  
"I certainly did not forced you. I merely PERSUADED you to come. You promised at your own expense you know," Elladan argued good naturedly.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrow and gave him an 'oh-really?' look.  
  
Then he put both his hands to his head, sighed, and said,"That was such an embarassment!" Elladan chuckled in amusement.  
  
Legolas shot him a glare and said," It's still your..." Before he could finish his statement, Elladan pulled him close and started to kissing him. Legolas gave in to the kiss.  
  
When he broke the kiss, Legolas continued," I was saying it's your.." Another kiss silenced his lips. Legolas moaned.  
  
Elladam had to break the kiss as he was out of breath. Legolas frowned and said," You can't just..." A kiss on his nose. "Everytime you..." Another kiss. By now, Elladan was planting butterfly kisses on Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat, deciding to savour all the sweet kisses Elladan was giving him.  
  
Elladan chuckled and pulled Legolas into an embrace. Holding Legolas close, he said,"It does not matter now. I'm sure no one remembered."  
  
Legolas snorted and reply," Easy for you to say. You didn't climb onto a chair to announce your love but fell before you could finished it, did you?"  
  
Elladan laughed. Legolas could really be sarcastic when he wanted to.  
  
"No, I certainly did not," Elladan said, chuckling.  
  
"What about my question? You know you have yet to answer it," Elladan asked of the question again. He felt Legolas stiffened in his embrace.  
  
It was a moment before Legolas replied," I don't remember. I mean I was drunk. I have no idea what was I gonna say."  
  
Elladan frowned. He does not believe it but from the tone of Legolas's voice, he knew he could not contest his explanation.  
  
"Never mind then. But I love you," Elladan said. And Legolas was silent.  
  
Elladan pulled away from embrace before finding Legolas's lips with his own, kissing him passionately again.  
  
TBC....  
  
Welllllllllll???? Did you like it???? did you?????  
  
I nearly had you there again with the kiss, didn't I? Hahahahaah.... I know... I am evil!!!!!  
  
I'm soooo nervous with this chapter........ Let me know if you like it??? pretty please???? With choc on top???  
  
Anyways, just to let you know that I won't be updating for a few days for I am going for a vacation.... HOORAY for me!!!! *grins stupidly at the much anticipated holiday*  
  
So, I guess I'll just leave you for a while with the kiss... At least I won't get anymore wailings in my review for a few days...right?? hehehehe.... lol  
  
Review please... Thanks  
  
song abstracted from "God must have spent a little more time on you" - N' Sync 


	9. Chapter Nine

***************** HOORAY!!!! Another Chappie!! *****************************  
  
Well... I know I told you I was going for a short vacation (it's still on) hehehe... but my hands are itchy....  
  
Sooooo..... I've decided to leave you guys with another chappie before I go and enjoy myself (Yay!)....  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : I know you'd enjoy it... hehehe... no more wailing now... ^.^  
  
Nina : Glad you like it. Here's another one... Keep on reviewing k? Thanks...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Glad you liked it too... here's more...  
  
Luindae : Yes! Yes! Yes! I know!!!!!!!!! heheheh... glad you're happy...  
  
kathy stgqvk : I think they're cute together too... TOO CUTE!!!!! hehehe...   
  
Keeper of the Dreams : Nah...I don't wanna left you hanging too long either...so here's another one...  
  
angelbird12241 : Good to know you're enjoying it... thanks for the review...  
  
Starlit Hope : I especially loved that part too.. I can just imagine it.. so cute!!!!!  
  
BrightIdeasCo : When you say a horrible way to end a chapter, I don't quite get it...sori.. care to explain? anyways, thanks again for reviewing... I'm glad you like that chapter...  
  
FarFlung : Nice to know you enjoy this fic... It gives me great pleasure to know you guys enjoy reading this... *sniffles*  
  
Some of you had guessed it, it's all downhill from now... if you get what I mean, so be prepared!!!  
  
WAIT!!!!!! * hides and talking behind a couch *  
  
Ummm.... Guys...Promise me you won't kill me okay for this chapter!!!! And promise you'll review....  
  
Oh! And one more thing... For those who had not read my new ficlet, please check it out... it's called "When Trust Stands In The Way Of Love"  
  
Okay then... go on... read on...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Legolas left Elladan's quaters feeling very happy and content. He had never felt like this in his thousand years of living.  
  
He thought back of his first kiss and the looked on Elladan's face when he told him about this was his first time kissing.  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
He continued his journey with a faster pace. He had an archery practice in a little less than two hours but he needed to clean himself and get ready for the practice.  
  
On his way back to his quaters, he passed by some elves who were snickering behind his back, whispering and pointing.  
  
Even though he had grown used to this attention from the other elves, it still hurts. He can't help but feel that they knew something he don't.  
  
Suddenly he could not help but feel a little sad, and somehow he wanted to cry.  
  
If only Elladan could be here to comfort him. He could not help but to miss him, even though he had only left him a little while ago.  
  
Legolas sighed, this time he was sure it was from disappoinment.  
  
He kept on walking, noticing more elves snikering and pointing at him as he passed them by.  
  
He put his head up high and kept on walking back to his quaters.  
  
Three elves were standing outside his room, as if waiting for him to appear. Legolas ignored them and tried to go into his room but one of the leves was standing in his way.  
  
"So, the slut is back huh? How was your night with the Lord, Ice Prince? Had a rough night?" one of the elves said.  
  
"Maybe the young Lord was gentle with him," another said, laughing.  
  
"So tell us prince, is he any good?"  
  
"So you prefer Lords, huh? Is that why you ignored us?"  
  
"You think you're too good for us, is that it?"  
  
"Maybe it's time we show him how lordly we can behave then."  
  
Legolas is now surrounded by the elves who were shoving him into a corner. He had no idea what they were talking about but he had never felt so helpless before.  
  
One of the elves took Legolas's arms and pushed him through the door and into his room. Legolas was taken aback by the force that he stumbled and fell to the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you..." Legolas yelled but he had not the chance to finished before the elf yanked him by his tunic collar and threw him onto the bed. Legolas yelled, "Hey! Stop this!"  
  
But the elves pinned him to the bed, two were restraining his arms and another pinned himself on Legolas. Legolas yells were muffled by the elf who was giving him a bruising kiss. Legolas tried to push him off but their force on him was too strong.  
  
He tried again, this time giving all that he had, to push the elf from his body and only succeeded a little as the elf proved to be a lot more stronger than he is.  
  
Frustrated with Legolas's struggle, the elf struck him across his face with the back of his hand agin and again until he was satisfied that Legolas was too worn out to struggle. He then proceed to gag Legolas with a piece of cloth.  
  
Legolas felt dizzy upon the impact of the strikes on his face. He could feel blood trickling down from his now torn lip. His cheeks felt sore and had really stung.  
  
"Do not fight me!" The elf yelled. He continued to kiss Legolas on his neck, kissing and marking the prince. Legolas grimaced for it had hurt when the elf bit into his flesh.  
  
Tears had find their way down Legolas's cheeks. He felt ashamed of what was happening to him.  
  
He thought of Elladan and their first kiss that morning. Never had he imagined he would encounter these beasts that forced themselves upon him.  
  
Beneath all that was happening, Legolas somehow felt relieved. Relieved that his first kiss was not ravaged from him like what was happening now.  
  
No, his first kiss was perfect. It came from the perfect elf that had loved him. He knew, for Elladan had told him so.  
  
"Come on, hurry up. Get his clothes off already," one of the elf that was restraining him said.  
  
Legolas panicked when he heard the lust in the elf's voice. He tried to yell for help but with the gag in his mouth, his effort proved to be impossible. He did not want to lose his innocence to these beasts.   
  
He tried to struggle again, jerking from side to side to protest of their behaviour but that had only earned him more strikes to his face. He had no more strength to fight.   
  
He felt the elf on top of him was trying to take off his tunic with his hands. But his clumsy hands could not released the button. Frustrated, he tore open the tunic with his hands. Then it was the shirts turn. Ripping sound could be heard when he tore open the shirt.  
  
The elf was satisfied with his work for Legolas looked so much more beautiful without his clothes to cover him. His skin smooth like porcelain, the elf shuddered thinking of all the things he could do to the prince.  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt a pair of hands trying to free him off his leggings. Legolas jerked violently trying to prevent that from happening. But his jerking about only excites the elves further.  
  
Legolas struggled harder but his effort was in vain as he could feel hands still trying to take off his leggings. Tears started rolling down his cheeks again when he realized what they were trying to do to him and that he had not the strength to fight them off.   
  
Unknown to anyone, one elf stood outside the room, smirking, satisfied with what was going on inside the room to the innocent prince.  
  
'No, please not me. Please Elladan, help me. Please, anyone,' Legolas thought desperately, tears flowing fiercely down his cheeks as he kept his struggle.  
  
But help did not come.  
  
TBC...  
  
Dun dun dun dun...... *ducking all foreign objects thrown at me*  
  
Would you believe that the previous chapter was unplanned for? In my actual story line, their first kiss would only happen somewhere after this chapter...  
  
But then I realize that I couldn't do THAT to my sweet Legolas coz it would be his first kiss and all, right? I want his first kiss to be sweet and perfect.... heheheh...  
  
And I don't really want you guys to kill me...  
  
* Door slammed *  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll see you guys when I get back!!!!!!!! *voice fading*  
  
Review anyone? 


	10. Chapter Ten

********************* I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!! *******************************  
  
Hey!!!! I'm back again!!! Glad to know you guys enjoyed the chapter... Here's another one...  
  
Ryoko Lasgalen : Hehehe... but u know u like it... and u won't kill me right? right? erm... right?  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Dun dun dun dun... did someone save him?????????   
  
Starlit Hope : I know it's not cool but someone's gotta do it right?   
  
Nina : Don't worry dear, you're not the only one who wants to punch the evil she-elf... believe me... (but it does wound weird that I wanted to punch her, well, coz I created her. But I can't help it... ^_^)  
  
angelbird12241 : I know... Thank goodness I thought about it before I posted that chapter. Hehehe... my bet is he'll be furious... wouldn't you??  
  
Sanai-Sylvain : Here's more...  
  
BrightIdeasCo : The I must advice you to be prepared for this chapter then.... hehehe  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Honey, if you're there, you won't ONLY be giving them a piece of your mind... know what I mean???? hehehe  
  
Rath : YEAH!!! EVIL CLIFFIES RULE!!!!!!  
  
The Long Name Ending In Cookie : Well, what can I say? Every basket has a bad apple. So do elves. I mean they can't ALL be good right???  
  
Thanks for you reviews!!!!!!!! I just loved it!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I see you haven't killed me or send any death threats yet, so I guess I'm still in the safe zone... hehehe...  
  
But you might after this one....  
  
Oh! And I've uploaded the sequel to 'When Trust Stands In The Way Of Love' called 'The Passing of a Leaf'!!!! Check it out please.....  
  
Oh! Forgive me if you found any typos... I'm kinda in a haste so I only scanned thru this chapter... I'll revised it again later...  
  
Okay, Read On Then........... ^_^  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"GET OFF HIM!!!!" He heard someone yelled. Someone had yanked the elves off him and he struggled to sit up quickly.  
  
He saw Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir were restraining the three elves with their hold.   
  
After he had removed the gag from his mouth, Legolas moved to the corner of his bed. Ashamed of what had nearly happened to him. Though he was glad his rescuers had come along to prevent the tragedy but ashamed nevertheless that they had to see what had happened to him.  
  
Elladan kicked and beat up the elf that was kissing Legolas before he dragged him outside, along with Elrohir and Haldir, both also dragging their captived elves.  
  
He could hear the commotion outside, but had not the strength to care. It was just too much for him to take.  
  
His whole body had hurt after the whole ordeal. His cheeks were swollen and his lip, torn. Hand marks were on both his wrists, for the elves had gripped hard at them.  
  
His neck was also sored, the teeth marks left by the elf had stung.  
  
Legolas could not stopped crying. He hugged his knees and buried his head in them and sobbed. He heard someone enter his room and sat on his bed. He flinched away.  
  
"It's okay now Legolas. You're okay now," he heard a voice said that seemed to belonged to Elladan. Legolas could not face him so he left his head buried in his knees and continue to cry.  
  
He felt Elladan's strong arms pull him to an embrace. At first he was reluctant, but he felt that he needed comforting so he let Elladan hug him and soothed his back while he cried.  
  
"It's okay now. Don't worry. Shh... It's okay now. Shh....," Elladan tried to comfort Legolas as he rocked the crying prince.  
  
But Legolas could not stopped crying. His whole body trembled while he cried in Elladan's arms.  
  
Elladan tried to soothed him with soft words and assurances but those did not work.  
  
He was at his wits end when he remembered how he had sung to the prince, so he started singing softly.  
  
" Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need somenone,   
  
Will I be the one you need?  
  
Will I do all my best to protect you?  
  
When the tears near your eyes,  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
Will I be there when you're calling in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise,  
  
I promise I will... "  
  
He repeated the verses again and again hoping his singing would calm the crying prince.   
  
His heart had hurt seeing the prince cried. He knew the vulnerable prince could not have taken it if those beasts had forced themselves on him. He thanked the valar he had arrived in time to stopped it.   
  
Elladan felt guilty. He should've accompanied him back to his quaters. He should've not let him out of his sight. He sighed. If only.  
  
'Please Elbereth, let me help him. Please stop his crying. I can't stand this,' he prayed, his own eyes was glassy with tears.  
  
His effort proved to be fruitful when Legolas calmed down a bit. Elladan pulled away so that he can see Legolas's face. He tipped Legolas's chin to meet his gaze. And using both his thumbs, he dried Legolas's tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Legolas. I'm sorry I arrived late to prevent this," Elladan apologized whole heartedly.  
  
Legolas shooked his head and whispered," No, you arrived in time to save me. Thank you, my Lord. Thank you. I can't imagine what they might have done if you arrive later than you did."  
  
With that Legolas buried his head into Elladan's shoulder and cried silently. Elladan wrapped his arms around Legolas protectively and let him cry.  
  
In Elladan's warm embrace, Legolas felt safe and content. It felt so right to have someone to comfort him when he's scared.   
  
Suddenly Legolas realized that he was falling in love with Elladan. He might have known earlier but he did not want to admit it, not even to himself.  
  
'Bad things are happening now. Why? Why me? No, can't do this. Can't do this!' he thought sadly, his heart breaking into two when he realized what he had to do.  
  
Legolas quickly pulled away from Elladan. He wiped his face with the back of his hands.  
  
"Please go. I'm okay. I think I need to be alone now," Legolas said to Elladan.  
  
Elladan looked at him in surprise. He did not want to leave Legolas like that. He was about to protest when Legolas yelled at him, "GO! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
When Elladan had not moved, Legolas said, his voice cold as ice," Get out, Elladan. I don't want to see you. Get out,"  
  
Elladan stared at Legolas at his sudden change of emotion. He sighed. He thought that maybe Legolas did not want him to see him like this.   
  
"Fine, but please know that you can come to me whenever you want to," Elladan said slowly.  
  
Legolas gave no answer or any indication that he heard Elladan. Elladan thought that maybe Legolas was still in shock. Even though he was reluctant to leave the prince, Legolas had made it clear that he wanted him to leave.  
  
Slowly, Elladan stood up and walked towards the door. Legolas hugged his knees and buried his head in it. Taking one last look at Legolas, Elladan turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door after him.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Legolas lie on his bed and cried, accompanied only by his thoughts.  
  
'Why are all these things happening to me?'  
  
'I'm pathetic. I'm a weakling. I can't even protect myself.'  
  
'I bring no joy to anyone, not even myself. I only bring trouble to those I love.'  
  
'Father, Romion, Taelas, Haifirion, Naramin, and Kaimion. I've failed them all. I've broken my promise.'  
  
'And now Elladan. I've angered him now. He must despised me for being so weak.'  
  
At the thought of Elladan, Legolas cried even harder for he knew he had fallen for him. And now, this had to happen.  
  
'I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve their care. Certainly not their love. No, I'm unworthy of all these things.'  
  
Legolas saw his dagger at the corner of his eye. Slowly, he reached for the dagger and unsheathed it.  
  
With trembling hands, he brought the dagger to his left wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry my brothers. I'm sorry Elladan. I have to do this. Namarie," Legolas whispered, begging for forgiveness in between his sobs.  
  
Slowly, he pressed the dagger to his wrist, and red elven blood began oozing down his left arm.  
  
Then he changed the dagger to his left hand and sliced his right wrist. As blood starts to flow, he dropped the dagger to the floor and he himself sat up on the floor leaning against his bed frame.  
  
Legolas knew he only had to wait. To wait for the Hall of Mandos to claim him.  
  
"Namarie..."  
  
TBC.....  
  
Erm... Soooooo..... What d'ya think? Should I hide? Hehehe....  
  
Review please and let me know...  
  
Don't forget to check out my new fic, 'The Passing Of A Leaf'!!! Thanks....  
  
song from 'I Promise' by Stacie Orrico. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

********************** Chapter 11 ***********************************  
  
Well, here's another chapter....   
  
kathy stgqvk : Hey there! I updated before I went for my vacation... You must be glad that you were spared from the first cliffie, well aren't you??? Thranduil and Legolas's brothers will be in the story soon enough... ^_^  
  
Starlit Hope : A trap for the cliffies? But that would take the fun out of everything now wouldn't it? Anticipation make things more interesting, at least I thought so... hehehe... Oh and I enjoyed my vacation though it was quite tiresome for me... thanks for asking...  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Well, Halirien left before Elladan got there... or he would've saw her, right? And suicide for elves is very much the same with human, at least in my fic it is...  
  
Rath : NO!!! NOT ROTTEN FRUITS!!!! Anyways, here's an update...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Well, we know that he has the love of Elladan, but sadly, he didn't think so... To depressed to think clearly... Oh and I seemed to recall that Elrond somehow belongs to you, so I guess you'll enjoy this chapter with Elrond in it and all... ^.^  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Hehehe... he did that coz I wrote it so.... MUAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
leggylover : I'm glad you like this fic... here's an update... ^.^  
  
Nina : Your elf???? Your elf????? YOUR ELF?????!!!!!! hummppffff... *grumbles* Kidding!!! *grumbles still*  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : Yes, I'm glad I ducked too!!!! Else there won't be an update....hehehehe  
  
FarFlung : Hehehe... let me ask you, HOW would you feel if you found out the similar thing happen to you???? hehehehe... yeah, I bet he would feel terrible too...  
  
THANKS for all your reviews.... I really appreciate it!!!!!  
  
Oh! if you still haven't check out my new fic , please do so, thanks!!! 'THE PASSING OF A LEAF'  
  
Well then, read on......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"LEGOLAS!"   
  
At the sound of his name, Legolas opened his eyes slowly and saw Lord Elrond rushed to his side, horror written all over his face.  
  
He had heard about the previous incident from his sons and had rushed to see how was Legolas doing. Imagine his surprised to find a near-death prince instead.  
  
Legolas felt both his wrist being held and inspected by the healer. Then he felt his wrists were slowly laid down. Legolas saw Elrond frantically trying to find something.  
  
He must not have found it, for he saw the lord tore his own robe apart and now holding two pieces of cloths in his hand.  
  
Using it as bandage, Elrond wrapped the cloths onto Legolas wrists, trying to stopped the bleeding. All this while, Legolas watched in defeat.  
  
His face was so deathly white that Elrond feared for the prince's life.  
  
Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped for the moment, Elrond sat himself beside the prince. He held Legolas's hand with one hand and put his other free hand to Legolas's cheek.   
  
"Why does it had to come to this, little one?" Elrond asked slowly with tears in his eyes. His heart went out to the prince. Sadness lingered on his face.  
  
Legolas had no strength to answer but he merely shook his head. Tears had once again found its way, rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Elrond sensed the elfling's distress so he held the prince in his arms. He could feel his robe now wet with Legolas's tears.  
  
"Tis okay now, little one. Tis okay. Nothing shall harm you now," Elrond soothed as he held the prince, hoping that somehow it would calm him.  
  
Elrond heard a muffled sound that he presume came from the prince.  
  
"What?" he asked slowly.  
  
Legolas slowly pulled back from his embrace and whispered," Please, Lord ELrond. Speake to no one of this."  
  
Elrond simply nodded at the request. He cupped his hands to Legolas's cheeks and look at the tear-stained face.  
  
"I promise. But now you must come with me to the healing house. We must tend to your wound," Elrond said, a sincere smile on his face.  
  
Leglas shooked his head vigorously. The healing house might have a lot of elves. He didn't want to face anyone or any questions at the moment.  
  
"No? Well, my chamber then. No one will know you're there," Elrond said, understandingly.  
  
Legolas nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his room actually. Refuge in his room would be the best but he knew Lord Elrond would not permit it. Not after he had tried to take his own life. So he agreed.  
  
"Can you walk on your own?" Elrond asked, trusting that Legolas does not want him to help.   
  
Another nod from Legolas. After securing his wrist, making sure no one might notice the bandages, both elves made way to Elrond's chamber.  
  
Elrond's Chamber...  
  
Legolas laid on Elrond's bed, while the Lord of Imladris apply medicine to his wounds on his wrists and bandaged them carefully with fresh bandages.  
  
Elrond could not read the expression on the young prince's face and that had him worried.  
  
He took a chair and sat by the bed, looking at Legolas.  
  
"Well?" Elrond asked patiently. He knew something must be bothering the prince. Something so bad that he felt he needed to forfeit his own life.  
  
Instead of answering him, Legolas stared ahead, not looking at anything in particular. Only staring.  
  
Elrond knew he had to give the elfling some time to think, so he just sat there waiting. Suddenly he noticed tears flowing down Legolas's cheeks.  
  
Elrond sighed and took Legolas's hand in his and said softly,"Please, little one. You must tell me what's wrong. Only then I can help you."  
  
Legolas slowly close his eyes and whispered," No one can help me. I am alone in this matter."  
  
Elrond sighed. He knew the princeling must have truly believed that but he needed to persuade him otherwise.  
  
"You are not alone, little one. You have your family. You have your friends. People who loved you," Elrond tried to assured the prince.  
  
Legolas shook his head and jerked his hand away from Elrond's hold.  
  
"Nay, I have no friends. My family... Nay, they do not understand. There's no one here for me," Legolas said slowly, tears again flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"But you have me. I'm your friend, am I not? And I believe my sons were willing to be your friends as well," Elrond argued softly.  
  
"Nay! I am unworthy of your friendship. I am now worthy of anything now. I am weak. A weakling who allowed such... such... disgrace to happen to himself," Legolas yelled in reply, trembling as he spoke.  
  
Elrond quickly gathered Legolas in his arms. Legolas tried to struggled off the embrace but the Lord did not allow it. Knowing the lord will never harm him, he settled down, crying in the lord's arms.  
  
"Never say of such things about yourself, little one. What they did was not your fault. There were three of them and they overpowered you. Twas not your fault, little greenleaf. You MUST believe that," Elrond soothed the crying prince.  
  
Legolas looked up from the embrace and asked softly," Really? You won't love me less for being weak? You and everyone else won't?"  
  
Elrond nodded and answered assuringly," Why would we love you less for something you are not?"  
  
"You will never be unworthy of anything, little one, for just being yourself, you are worthy of everything good in Middle Earth and beyond," Elrond continued.  
  
Although Legolas had buried his face in his tunic, Elrond felt a smile on his face. 'I must be getting through to him,' Elrond thought.  
  
"Don't forget I've known you all your life, little one. No one, not even you, can tell me otherwise," Elrond continued again.  
  
He heard Legolas murmured a 'Thank you' before he pulled away from the embrace.  
  
Legolas wiped the tears off his face before throwing his arms around the elf-lord, engaging him in a bear hug.  
  
"Thank you for believing in me, even when I myself don't," Legolas said with sincere gratitude to Elrond.  
  
"You're welcome, little one. You'll always find a friend in me, mellon nin," Elrond said as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
He cover the prince with the blanket and left the prince to rest in his chamber.  
  
"May your dreams are sweet, young one," Elrond said softly as he closed the door behind him to return to Legolas's quaters to clean up the mess.  
  
TBC...  
  
hahaha... I've decided not to torture you and left the ending to this chapter, CLIFF FREE!!!! Well, you can breathe now...  
  
Review, anyone? thanks again...  
  
Oh! My new fic 'THE PASSING OF A LEAF' please check it out!!!! thanks...... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

*********************** Chapter 12 **************************************  
  
kathy stgqvk : Hmm... I haven't thought of that... Well, let's just say his elven healing abilities helped in this matter... AND Elrond helped stopped the bleeding.... hehehe... that'll have to do...  
  
Starlit Hope : Hahaha... Old???? I guess theoritically he IS old... but ummm... Let's just not go there ok? ^.^  
  
angelbird12241 : His reason will be disclosed soon enough... stay tune... ^_^  
  
leggylover : Here're the twins, especially for you!!!!!!  
  
grrr : Thanks for the compliment... As for the songs, I like them... Coz I think that they helped in expressing the mood (with the lyrics, and the song i fyou know them, that is)... Let's compromise... skip the song then you encounter them... It only act as an umm... 'accessory'... hehehe k???  
  
Fëamal : Well.... I guess I thank you for saying that my storyline is good and as for my grammar... I have mentioned before that English is not my first language and I DID try to correct any mistakes that I made, by reading and re-reading my works before uploading... I guess I must have missed out a lot, though not intentionally, I just didn't know that they were wrong, my English being slightly poor and all... As for a beta reader, I am still finding one. So until then, I'll just have to revise it myself...Truthfully, I am a little upset, but don't worry, it'll pass... And I really hope that you can continue to enjoy this fic despite the grammar and spelling mistakes that it might contain...  
  
Nina : Being a good, no, great reviewer that you are, I guess I am willing to let you dream about him also... ^.^ *cough* mine *cough* ....  
  
FarFlung : You betcha he is not going to happy... ^.^  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Well, if he die now, then there won't be anymore story to it now would it?? But I can't guarantee of the ending... *wink* *wink*  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Oh, they're going to find out alright... so the question is when???? hehehe...  
  
SireenC : I'm glad you found my story too... Don't worry... Thranduil and his sons will be in the fic in later chapters, as I have said to my other reviewers... Hmm... they certainly have their share of admirers...   
  
RuByMoOn17 : Don't worry... he'll live... hehehehe  
  
Rath : Well, I've told my reviewers earlier that I will update every other day, and I have yet to break that promise (xept that time with the vacation thingy), so don't worry!!!! hehehe... You can throw those damn fruits away now...  
  
Lady Jade of the forest : Well, it's good that you have nothing against this fic... and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the later chapters... well, for your info, the staircase scene was the reason I had started this fic... definitely my own fav chappie... ^.^  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Well, I'm glad you enjoy the previous chappie with Elrond in it...  
  
Okay, this is a rather short chapter so I need to apologize for it....  
  
Hope you enjoy it anyway..... ^.~  
  
OH! OH! OH! I have another ficlet up... An angsty Haldir/Legolas ficlet.... 'MEMORIES OF A LOST LOVE'... please check it out! Thanks  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Elladan thought about Legolas and what had happened that morning.  
  
He was furious that the three elves dared to try to forced themselves upon Legolas. 'Damn them!' he thought furiously.  
  
Even though the Lord and Lady of the realm had banished them from 'Lorien, Elladan was still furious as he thought the punishment were not harsh enough.  
  
His thoughts now moved to Legolas. Even though he had only known Legolas for a mere few days, he was captivated by his innocence and his differences from others.  
  
And his heart had hurt when Legolas asked him to leave him alone after the incident that morning. He had hoped he could comfort the prince for he was concerned about him.  
  
'Ai, he is so beautiful. His white procelain skin. Those damn lips. And his beautiful hair,' Elladan thought.  
  
'And his smile. Oh sweet Eru! His innocent and shy smile. What would I not give to see that smile on his beautiful face,' Elladan thought yet again, smiling.  
  
Surprised at his toughts, he shooked his head to clear his head from his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking about?" Elladan exclaimed out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
'I do not like him! I do not! I am not into males and do not intend to start now. It's only a bet!' he exclaimed in his thoughts, trying to deny his inner feelings.  
  
"It must only be about his appearance. Yes, he is beautiful like a maiden. Indeed... he is beautiful like no other creature in... Ai, ai, ai, ai! I must be losing my mind!" Elladan said out loud, shaking his head yet again.  
  
'Must do something to get him off my mind. Wait, he is NOT on my mind,' he argued with himself.  
  
So Elladan picked up a book from his bedside table and began reading, hoping it will distract his mind from any more of his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock before he saw his door opened.   
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir called out to his brother before entering his twin's room with Haldir beside him.  
  
Elladan was reading, propped up on his bed. He put his book down and looked at the door when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Come on in," he invited his brother and friend to enter his chamber.  
  
Both of the guests entered and sat themselves on Elladan's bed.  
  
"So? What is it?" Elladan asked while looking at them.  
  
"We came to see you about the bet," Haldir started to explain.  
  
"What bet?" Elladan asked again.  
  
"You know, the one with Legolas in it?" Haldir said, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Well, we thought maybe you know, not bet about it?" Elrohir answered.  
  
"What? Why?" Elladan asked, rather suspiciously. Raising an eyebrow, he teased," You afraid of losing?"  
  
"Of course not!" Both Elrohir and Haldir answered in unison.   
  
"Hmmm... then what's the problem?" Elladan asked again, rather annoyed now. He had participate in a bet and he had to, well, honor this bet.  
  
Elrohir sighed. He knew they can't persuade his brother but had thought that he might try. "Don't you think you're being unfair to Legolas?"  
  
"How can I? What he does not know can't harm him," Elladan protested. "Besides, only three of us knew of this bet. If you don't tell and I certainly won't, who's gonna find out?"  
  
"See, I knew he would not budge. This is a waste of time. And he is right, you know. Legolas won't know about this bet. No one's gonna tell him," Haldir said to Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir sighed loudly.  
  
"Relax, my brother. I know exactly how to take care of this situation," Elladan assured his younger twin, mischieve written in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I want to add a condition to the bet," Elladan continued.  
  
"What?! I thought the conditions were set?" Haldir exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know but I had not thought of this earlier," Elladan answered, grinning.  
  
"Okay, what exactly is it?" Elrohir asked in a defeated tone.  
  
"I need your help in courting Legolas," Elladan simply said.  
  
"El, we're in a bet against each other. What makes you think we're going to help you to defeat ourselves?" Haldir asked, puzzle written all over his face.  
  
"Come on. you guys always helped me to court an elf-maiden. Well, one way or another you did helped. So it's only natural that you helped in this matter as well," Elladan explained.  
  
Haldir and Elrohir looked at each other, trying to reach a decision.  
  
"Please... Pretty please?" Elladan pleaded with his best puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay. We'll help," Elrohir said, but added when he heard Haldir groaned," but only in minor matters. It's only fair."   
  
Elladan yelled in delight and hugged his twin, then Haldir.  
  
Unknown to him, Elrohir has a plan of his own. He knew Legolas liked Elladan and was quite sure Elladan returns the feelings.  
  
'He just might not notice it or is simply trying to deny it,' Elrohir thought.  
  
Secretly, he hoped to help Elladan to win the bet, because if he does, it means that he will win Legolas affection as well. And at the same time, avoid the nature of the courtship from being disclosed to Legolas.  
  
'Yes, it might just work,' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
TBC....  
  
Really sorry, I know this is a short chapter... just need to explain why Haldir and Elrohir helped Elladan in wooing Legolas in later chapters...   
  
I mean, it's only logic if I explain it...  
  
Anyways, review please?   
  
OH! Don't forget to check out my new ficlet called 'MEMORIES OF A LOST LOVE'... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

***************************** Chapter 13 **********************************  
  
Starlit Hope : Thanks for the review... here's another chappie for you... =)  
  
kathy stgqvk : Well, we are a good few chappies away from that, I think... you'll just have to wait then... hehehe  
  
angelbird12241 : Thanks... here's a new chappie...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : That's exactly what I had in mind... hehehe... The previous chapter was to explain that.... ^.^  
  
Nina : Oh he WILL find out alright... But when and how????? hehehe...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Well, El and Legolas are not exactly ina relationship...yet, you know, after what had happened. Maybe soon... hahaha  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Hahaha, I am so sorry for the short chapter, but it's only to explain some things so it's meant to be short, I think...  
  
FarFlung : Innocent and naive, yes. Stupid, definitely no. But sometimes love makes us do umm... crazy things... right, crazy things... hehehehe  
  
Legolas19 : OMG! OMG! OMG! You saw Orly????????!!!!!!!!!! Argghhhhhhhhh!!!!! * faints *  
  
I think it'a been a few chappies since I've left you guys with a cliffy... hmmm... * evil plan formulating in mind *  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAH *coughs* *grins sheepishly*  
  
Another thing, I have another new multi-chapter fic up... it's called 'THE ROUTE OF LOVE'... please check it out... =)  
  
Well, what are you waiting for then?? Read on now...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
His wounds on both his wrists had healed properly, with his elven healing abilities and all.  
  
But the images of what had nearly happened to him played in his mind over and over again.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to think of something that could blocked out the sacry images that taunted his mind.  
  
He thought about Elladan and their first kiss.   
  
A small smile formed on his lips. He sighed and leaned towards the tree on which he was sitting on.  
  
A true wood elf, he found solace in the trees and the nature that surrounds it.  
  
His elven ear caught something moving below him. He straightened himself, on full alert.  
  
Suddenly he thought about the elves that had attacked him and panic began to set in.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried no to breathe, as to not let them hear or see him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He heard a familiar voice called out to him. He opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
There he stood, arms crossed at his chest.  
  
Legolas frowned. He did not really want to face Elladan at the moment.  
  
But before he knew it, Elladan had climbed up to the tree and sat himself beside him.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas asked, coldly.  
  
He could see the dissapointment on Elladan's face. The expression sadden him but he made no comment about it.  
  
Before Elladan could answer him, Legolas leaped to the ground, with grace that only a firstborn could possessed. Elladan leaped down soon after.  
  
As he turned to leave, Elladan caught his arm and turned him around to face him.  
  
"Wait!" Elladan said, as he gripped the arm that he was holding.  
  
"Let go of me, Elladan!" Legolas warned him.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Elladan asked softly, trying hard not to anger the younger elf.  
  
Legolas looked away. It was true. He had avoided Elladan for he could not face him. Not after what had happened.  
  
"Leave me alone Elladan. I don't want you anywhere near me again. Just stay away," Legolas snapped, icily.  
  
Without warning, Legolas flung his arms away from Elladan's grip and quickly ran away.  
  
Elladan only stood there dumbfounded, looking at Legolas's back as he ran from him.  
  
His head trying to figure what had he done wrong to repulse the prince so.  
  
But he could not think of anything.   
  
'Maybe he was still shocked from yesterday's incident,' he thought.  
  
Reluctantly, he made his way back to camp. He decided to try to talk to LEgolas again tomorrow. Hopefully he had calmed down by then.  
  
Legolas himself had no idea why he had acted so cold towards Elladan. He had ran back to his quaters. Even he himself could not understand how he made it back to his room as he was blinded by his own tears as he ran.  
  
A part of him wanted to be in the comforting arms of Elladan. While the other part realized the danger that he put himself into if he get closer to Elladan.  
  
Sadness consumed him as he lay in his bed, crying silent tears. He had decided.   
  
Their relatioship was not meant to be. He would stay away from him from that moment on.  
  
Yes, he had decided.  
  
The next day...  
  
Legolas was practicing at the archery field, alone as the others had finished their practice and had gone for their shower.  
  
He heard footsteps neared him. He knew who it was even before heturned to face him. Elladan.  
  
"Legolas, we really need to talk," Elladan started.  
  
But Legolas ignored him and continued on with his practice. Shooting arrows to his target. But his concentration proved to had wavered, if it was only a little, when his usually sharp strike loses its target.  
  
Elladan smiled, he was glad that to know that Legolas only pretended not to notice him.   
  
He walked closer to the training archer, stood behind him and slid his arms around the slender waist and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
But to his utter surprise, Legolas jerked from his embrace violently, nearly stumbled him in the process.  
  
As he looked up, he saw the angry face of the young prince.  
  
'My, he looks even more adorable when he's angry.' he thought to himself, chuckled lightly.  
  
"I told you to stay away from me!" Legolas yelled furiously as he backed away.  
  
"Legolas, I only wanted to talk," Elladan tried to explain, surprised at the outburst. He took a step forward towards Legolas but the prince took a step backward. He stopped knowing that Legolas would only back away with each step he took.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Legolas replied.  
  
"Legolas.." Elladan tried to start again but stopped when Legolas pulled his bow, looking like he was ready to shoot at him.  
  
Elladan looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. Here." Legolas said with a warning tone, and stressing each word.  
  
Elladan tried again, looking as though he was trying toget closer to the prince,"Legolas, we really..."  
  
But he did not finished his sentence when he realized that Legolas pulled the string of his bow a little more, as if he was ready to released the arrown in his hands.  
  
"I am warning you, Elladan. Not another step forward. I have nothing to say to you," Legolas warned again.  
  
"I honestly do not think that you will shoot me, Legolas. This is childish. I mean, really," Elladan said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
It proved to be a rather bad move because before he could say anything else, he heard a swoosh sound.  
  
He noticed that Legolas's bow had no arrow in it and the there was a tingling feeling of pain in his right foot.   
  
He looked at Legolas, his expressionless face, then to his foot. Back and forth he looked, from Legolas then to his foot. The the pain got more intense.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Elladan yelled in pain as he sat down on the grass, trying to cradle his foot, checking for the seriuosness of his injury.  
  
Legolas only stood there, looking at him, like he was also surprised that the arrow made it to Elladan's foot..  
  
"YOU SHOT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHOT ME! YOU REALLY SHOT ME!" he yelled to Legolas.  
  
But Legolas did not reply him nor did he show any emotion at all.  
  
"Arrrgghhhhhh!!! It hurts," Elladan whined, hoping that Legolas would tend to him. But Legolas made no move at all.  
  
"IT HURTS!!!!!!!" Elladan yelled again, trying to get Legolas's attention.  
  
Hearing Elldan, Legolas's thoughts snapped back to the present. Panic was written all over his face.  
  
To Elladan's annoyance, instead of helping him, Legolas ran away quickly, as if something was chasing him.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!" Elladan yelled after him. But his cries were unheard by the prince.  
  
As he ran, tears trickled down his face. He could not believed that he just shot Elladan with an arrow.  
  
Eyes filled with tears, he ran blindly to his quaters.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Well, it's not a cliffhanger but I'm still thinking.... * Evil plan formulating again *  
  
Well, you know what to do... review please... ^.^   
  
Oh! Please check out my new fic, 'THE ROUTE OF LOVE' and let me know if you like it... =)  
  
Thanks lotta!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

************************ Chapte 14 ***************************************  
  
elrohir lover : Glad you like it.. hope you'll like this chapter too...  
  
DaRkMyTh : Me glad you like too... As for legolas getting hurt... hmmm... still thinking about that...  
  
Starlit Hope : Oooooohhhhh.... One evil plan coming up... ^.~  
  
Nina : Hehehe... I know I'm bad... In fact I'm EVIL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA....  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Poor Elladan? Then I'm sure you'll hate me for this chappie...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Yes, he shot him! Ha! And I agree with him in doing so too... * evil smirk *  
  
angelbird12241 : Here's soon...   
  
kathy stgqvk : I SO agree with you... =)  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Really? You like it? Glad you found it amusing... And, it's Elladan not Elrohir...  
  
farflung : And that was why Ell was shot! hahahaha  
  
Rath : Well, I heard instead of rotten fruits and tomatoes, throwing reviews at the author is sooo much better... hehehehe .  
  
Luindae : Always running? When was he always running? Anyhoo... his brothers and his condition will be revealed soon enough... patience dear... =)  
  
leggylover : Hehehe... glad you like it... here's an update...  
  
To those who hadn't read my new fic 'The Route Of Love', please check it out and don't forget to review... hehehe..   
  
Ha! I just know you guys are gonna kill me for the ending to this chapter... Why? Well, read on....  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Haldir and Elrohir both grinned and chuckled as they looked on while Lord Elrond tend to the arrow wound on Elladan's foot.  
  
They had found Elladan limping towards the palace and that Legolas had shot him with an arrow.  
  
Both couldn't stop themselves from laughing outloud at the scene before them.  
  
Elrond frowned for he still could not believe how in Middle Earth Elrohir could've shot his brother in the foot.  
  
Well, that was what Elladan told his father. He could't really admit that he was shot in the foot by the Prince of Mirkwood now, could he?  
  
"Please be careful the next time you shoot an arrow okay, Elrohir?" Elrond reminded his son with a serious tone.  
  
Elrohir frowned. He still could not get over the idea of his brother blaming him for his injury. But being a good brother he was, he did not say anything to indicate otherwise.  
  
He only nodded at his father's statement. Haldir held a smirk on his face.   
  
"And Elladan, don't wet your foot, okay?" Elrond continued.   
  
"Yes, ada. I know," Elladan replied.  
  
Elrond then proceeded to leave the room. Haldir and Elrohir could no longer hold their laughter. A burst of laughter could be heard from Elladan's room.  
  
"Did you see your father's face when you told him Elrohir shot you?" Haldir asked, grinning.  
  
"I can't believe you told ada I shot you!" Elrohir exclaimed, hitting his brother playfully on his shoulder.   
  
"You can't really expect me to tell him that Legolas shot me now, could you?" Elladan replied back.  
  
"What did you do to piss him off anyway?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. He just shot me out of the sudden!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
Haldir snorted, "Yeah, right." Elladan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Okay, I need your help," Elladan said to the two elves. Haldir groaned but Elladan ignored him.  
  
"With what?" Elrohir asked cautiously.  
  
"I need to speak to Legolas but he's not actually speaking to me. So, I'm gonna need you guys to deliver a meesage to him, from me," Elladan explained.  
  
Both of them thought about it for a while. Then Elrohir said, "Simple enough. Okay, we'll do it."  
  
"What will the message say?" Haldir asked, curiously.  
  
"Hmm... It will asked him to meet me in the forest," Elladan say as he took a piece of paper to write in.  
  
Elrohir sighed and said," El, you can't even walk properly. How do you intend to walk to the forest?"  
  
Elladan smirked, "You're gonna carry me."  
  
Elrohir didn't like the idea. "I don't mind carrying you but you can't stay alone in the forest when you're injured! What happens if there're orcs nearby?"  
  
"Elrohir's right. I heard that there're orcs sightings around here," Haldir said with a frown, as he was too worried about his friend's safety.  
  
"And how exactly are you gonna convince Legolas to attend this meeting of yours anyway? You said it yourself, he's not talking to you," Elrohir said.  
  
"I have my way. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Just get the message to him and help me to the forest, okay?" Elladan said.  
  
Reluctantly, both of them agreed.  
  
Elrohir knocked on Legolas's door, delivering the message for his brother.  
  
Legolas opened the door and Elrohir could see the surprise on his face upon seeing him at the doorway. But he had kept his composure.  
  
"Lord Elrohir, what a surprise? What can I do for you?" Legolas asked politely.  
  
Elrohir bowed his head in greetings before he said," Legolas, I came to deliver a message from my brother."  
  
He saw the change of expression on Legolas's face but he couldnot make out what it was. He handed the piece of paper to Legolas, bowed and left.  
  
Legolas slowly opened the note after Elrohir had left and read it.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
Please meet me in the forest, at the tree where I saw you yesterday morning.  
  
I will await you and will remain there until your arrival.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Elladan.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'Why can't he just leave me alone?' he thought.  
  
He proceed to close the door and went inside his room.  
  
'There's no point in going anyway,' Legolas thought again before he threw the note into a waste basket.  
  
'But he said that he will stay there until I show up. And his foot,' he thought again, debating whether he should attend this meeting as he was a bit worried about Elladan.  
  
'Well, he's a big elf. He can take care of himself. Right,' he argued with himself again, finally decided not to go.  
  
At night, as he was walking towards the dining hall, he saw Elrohir walking to his direction.  
  
"Hello there, Legolas. How did your meeting with my brother go?" Elrohir asked as he also saw Legolas walking towards him.  
  
"You knew about it?" Legolas asked in surprise. Elrohir gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"I didn't go," Legolas said, simply.   
  
He saw the smile on Elrohir's face dropped. "What? What did you mean you didn't go?"  
  
Legolas shrugged," Like I said, I didn't go."  
  
"But what about Elladan? Where's he? Is he not back yet?" Elrohir asked, frantically as he was worried about his brother's safety.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him," Legolas replied with a worried tone.  
  
Legolas could see the worried expression on Elrohir's face.  
  
"Legolas, Haldir mentioned that there're mentioned of orcs sightings. And Elladan's foot is injured. You don't supposed..." he could not finished the sentenced because Legolas had sprinted off as soon as he mentioned the word orcs.  
  
Legolas ran as fast as his elven legs could carry him into the forest. But it was so dark that he could not see the way in front of him clearly, even with his elven eyesight.  
  
But he kept on running. He must get to the tree where Elladan was waiting for him.  
  
"Elladan! Elladan! Where're you? Answer me!" he yelled into the forest, hoping he could get a response from Elladan. But he could only hear the whispers of wind.  
  
He stopped, closed his eyes and concentrated. As soon as he heard the whisper of the trees, he followed their direction, running quickly.  
  
"Elladan? Elladan?!" he yelled as he ran.  
  
But he fell to the ground as he tripped on something. He got up and touch the object that tripped. His hands touched a body.  
  
"Elladan?" his voice at the verge of breaking.  
  
As he moved closer to the body, he saw that it was indeed Elladan.  
  
"NO!!!! Please, no! Elladan, wake up!" he cried to him, holding Elladan's body in his arms.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" he shooked the body with his might but there was no response from Elladan. His limbs were limped. his face was pale. Blood was on his face, neck, hands and legs.  
  
His clothes torn and wounds decorated his body.  
  
"Please don't die, Elladan! No! Please, wake up! Wake up!" he shouted to the unmoving body of Elladan, trying to wake him up.  
  
His tears flowed down his cheeks. He cried shamelessly as he held on to Elladan's body.  
  
"Please, Elbereth! Return him to me! Please!" he yelled to the sky.  
  
His shouts turned to whispers as his crying had tire him out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elladan. I'm sorry for not coming. I love you," he whispered to Elladan.  
  
Then he broke down in tears again.  
  
No one but the trees of Lothlorien heard of his confession that night.  
  
TBC.....  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! The return of the EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!  
  
It's been sooo long since I've left you with one..... Hahahahahaha  
  
Review please.... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

***************************** Chapter 15 ********************************************  
  
SireenC : Here's the next chapter... What can I say??? I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAA....  
  
louise_oblique : His condition will be told in very near future... glad you like this... =)  
  
kathy stgqvk : hehehe... I don't promise there will be no character death... MWAHAHAHAH....  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : After X'mas??????? Hmmm..... I can't promise anything.... hehehehe  
  
elrohir lover : Here's more... YAY! EVIL CLIFFIE RULES!!!!  
  
BrightIdeasCo : Of course he blamed in on his brother... I mean, what are twins for anyway... Mean, I know... hehehe  
  
farflung : You'll have to read on to see if it is like the joke... Yeah, I'm still planning on the payback... On both L and E's expense.... ahahahahah  
  
Legolas19 : IT"S A CRUEL CRUEL LIFE!!!! MY ORLY!!!!! what about those pics anyway? Please?  
  
lithtaur : It's a rather *nice* cliffy isn't it? Well, I like it... hahaha  
  
rath : Well, maybe throw isn't the word... how about type? send? hehehe... read on to see what happened to E...  
  
Nina : Low? Low? I am insulted... *arms crossed at chest* jk.... Here's what happened....  
  
Mayrana : Since there're a lot of please in your review, here's an update....  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : HAHAHAHA... yeah, just what will they do?????   
  
leggylover : I dread to find out what might happen to me when or if I killed Elladan.... Hmmmmm...  
  
ElvenChick320 : Glad you found it amusing... Keep those reviews coming...  
  
grrr : Why? Hmmmm... that's just coz I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA...  
  
Luindae : Hahahah... L condition will be revealed very very soon....  
  
Starlit Hope : That's why they're called EVIL CLIFFIE!!!! hehehehe  
  
Thanks for all the reviews... They really made my day.... =)  
  
I might not be able to update in this few days coz I have this stupid assignment that is due this friday... Just to let you guys know... But remember to keep the reviews coming!!!! ^.^  
  
ROTK! ROTK! ROTK! 10 more days to ROTK!!!!!!!! Arrrgggghhhh!!!! *faints*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him as he was hugging Elladan's body fiercely.  
  
Quickly, he looked at the pair of arms at his waist and he realized that the arms belonged to Elladan.  
  
For a moment he was puzzled. Tears still stung his eyes.  
  
As the grip became tighter, he realized that Elladan was still alive. He quickly pull back to see Elladan's face, to confirm whether he was still alive.  
  
"Elladan?" he asked hesistantly between his now quieter sobs, afraid that it was all his imagination.  
  
To his surprise, he saw the grinning face of Elladan.  
  
He was more puzzled by the sight of Elladan grinning stupidly in front of him.  
  
"You really love me?" was the first thing Elladan asked.  
  
Suddenly Legolas realized the game that Elladan was playing with him.  
  
Fiercely, he pushed Elladan away from him, and got up to leave but before he could do so, Elladan grab his wrist.  
  
"Let go of me, you foul thing!" he yelled at Elladan, as he tried to free his hand but Elladan's grip was hard.  
  
"Please let me explain," Elladan said softly, not wanting to yell at the angry prince.  
  
"You lied to me! Deceived me! Do you have any idea how scared I was seeing you like that?!" Legolas continued to yell at Elladan as he punched and slapped at the hand that held his wrist..  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Elladan said as he winced in pain and pulled Legolas in an embrace but Legolas jerked away violently.  
  
"Get away from me! How dare you tricked me into believing that you had died?!" Legolas yelled as he finally managed to jerked free from Elladan's hands.  
  
By now, Legolas was sobbing and yelling at the same time. Elladan only stood there with a guilty look on his face. He tried to hug Legolas, to tell him that everything was okay, But each time he moved closer to Legolas, he was pushed away fiercely.  
  
"I thought you were dead! Dead!"  
  
"How could you? Did you know how much it hurts to know that you're dead?! Did you?!"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you so much right now that it hurts!"  
  
With that, Legolas dropped to the ground on his knees, still sobbing.  
  
Hesitantly, Elladan to dropped onhis knees next to Legolas. Slowly, he reached out and gathered the crying prince in his arms. To his relief, Legolas did not push him away, instead, he wrapped his arms around Elladan's neck and cried, his body trembled with each sob.  
  
"It's okay now, Legolas. I'm sorry. I really am," Elladan tried to soothed him but Legolas continued to cry.  
  
Elladan felt bad to have put Legolas in this position. He had not thought that Legolas would be this affected by his supposed death. Sure, he assume that he would be upset, but not like this. Not this... extremely upset.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas's sobs ceased a little but he hung on to Elladan, as if someone would come along and snatched him away fro his embrace. Someone from the Hall of Mandos. So he hung on tightly to Elladan.  
  
"Please don't ever leave, Elladan. Please?" Legolas pleaded softly.  
  
"Please don't die," Legolas continued before Elladan could reply.  
  
Elladan tightened his embrace,"Never, my prince. I'll never leave you. Never."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
And that was the way they were for a few moment, when suddenly Legolas broke the embrace slowly.  
  
Elladan cupped his hands to Legolas's cheeks, and kissed him on his forehead, then his nose and then a passionate kiss on the lip.  
  
After they broke away from the kiss, Elladan asked softly, not wanting to scare the prince again," When you said that you loved me, did you really mean it?"  
  
Legolas looked away, but he nodded shyly.  
  
"Did you mean it too that day when you said it?" Legolas asked meekly.  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Elladan exclaimed quickly.  
  
Legolas smiled brightly as he flung himself towards Elladan and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas called him softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Elladan replied lazily as he was trying to savour the tenderness between them.  
  
Legolas pulled away slowly from the embrace and Elladan noticed the serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it, my prince?" Elladan asked softly, fearing that Legolas might change his mind.  
  
"Can you promise me three things?" Legolas asked as he stared into Elladan's eyes.  
  
"Of course. What is it?" Elladan replied as he pulled Legolas to him and nuzzled into Legolas's neck. Legolas relented and let him.  
  
"That you'll always love me. That you'll never leave me. And that you'll never lied to me again. Ever," Legolas said with a serious tone, stressing the the last word.  
  
Elladan chuckled and said," My, your really have low self-esteem, you know. What makes you think I'll ever stopped loving yo anyway?"  
  
Legolas frowned at Elladan but he insisted, this time with tears in his eyes," Please, Elladan. You promise?"   
  
Elladan's heart softened at the sight of Legolas near-crying again, "Yes, Legolas. This I promise you." Using his thumb, he caught the tear that slid down to Legolas's cheek and wiped it dry.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief and let Elladan pull him in an embrace.  
  
"How did you pull this prank? I mean with the wounds and blood and all?" Legolas asked as he was curious to know.  
  
"Well, the blood is actually some painting, and there aren't really any wounds, just some tear in my clothes but I know you would not suspect as the night would be too dark for you to see, so it's enough for you to feel the tear in my clothes and the liquid that you thought was blood. But I never thought it would be this easy," Elladan explained with a grin on his face.  
  
Legolas hit him playfully on is chest, "Are you saying that I am stupid?"  
  
Elladan caught Legolas's fists and leaned towards him, his forehead touching Legolas's," No, but I do know that you were blinded by your concern for me."  
  
Legolas blushed but fortunately it was dark, so Elladan did not know that he blushed.  
  
"Since we are in a relationship, do you mind if we tell my father about it? Because I don't think that keeping it from him is a good idea," Elladan asked, for he respected his father and did not want to keep something like this from his father, except of course, the bet.  
  
He could feel Legolas stiifened in his embrace.  
  
"Do we really have to?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Don't worry, my father is a reasonable elf. He won't object in me having a male lover," Elladan tried to assure Legolas.  
  
'That was not what I'm worried about," Legolas thought to himself. But he knew this was not meant to be kept a secret. Elrond must know. He frowned. Then his family must know also.  
  
"Fine, but let me be the one to tell him. Alone," Legolas pulled away as he said.  
  
"What? Why? I mean he is my father. Don't you think it's better for me to tell him?" Elladan asked as he was puzzled by Legolas's request.  
  
"Just trust me on this. Let me be the one to tell him," Legolas pressed on.  
  
Looking at Legolas, Elladan relented," Fine. I'm sure ada won't give you any trouble."  
  
'He's the last person I'm woried about,' Legolas thought to himself as he was pulled into another hug by Elladan.  
  
Later at Elrond's Chamber....  
  
"WHAT? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU CANNOT BE WITH ELLADAN! I FORBID YOU TO DO SO!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, that was not *really* an Evil Cliffie now, is it? Nope, me don't think so... *grins*  
  
OH! The Route To Love is now updated!!! Please read and review, Thanks!!!!!  
  
Oh! OH! OH! Do you think the twins will get to be in ROTK??? I mean they did deliver the message from Elrond to Aragorn right? And they did go to the Paths of the Dead, right??? Hmmm... I wonder... I SOOOO want them to be in it...  
  
Review please....  
  
Thanks again.... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

******************************** Chapter 16 ****************************************  
  
kathy stgqvk : Hmm... no one's gonna die...yet... hehehe... but I don't guarantee anything...  
  
Mayrana : Since you have such confidence in me, well, I couldn't let you down now, could I? ^.^  
  
Luindae : I'll be kinder in this chappie, no cliffie!!!! =)  
  
angelbird12241 : Here's another chappie...   
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : You can guess... maybe you can get it right...If not, well, who's gonna find out anyway...  
  
louise_oblique : Here's an update!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Starlit Hope : *cries* BUT I WANT TO SEE THE TWINS!!!!! What's another two pretty boys??? P.J has soooo much money!!!! *cries*  
  
Nina : *still crying* I KNOW!!!! I WANT TO SEE THEM TOO!!!!!!   
  
leggylover : Well, I've decided to keep him,at least till near the end of this fic, if not till the end... if you catch what I mean... hehehehe  
  
BrightIdeasCo : The ex girl is till somewhere in the fic *searches for her* Well, can't find her now but she's definitely at somewhere.... she'll appear soon...  
  
FarFlung : Yes, they might not make it to the wedding, but it made sense coz P.J never mentioned that Arwen had brothers anyway... did he mentioned that Aragorn was Elrond's foster son? I don't really remember but I didn't think so... that was what was wrong with book adaptation, they leave too many loose ends... And I would never had known if I never read the book... BUT I WANT THE TWINS!!!!  
  
Vanyaelen : And I planned to watch it on the 18th!!!!!! if I can get the tickets that is... ROTK HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Well, he had his reasons... don't blame him...=)  
  
The Long Name Ending In Cookie : And I pray that you would not fall from your seat.... heheheh...  
  
rath : Hahahaha... gotcha didn't I???? here's an update....  
  
Well, I know a lot of you have been asking about Legolas's condition... so here it is... hope you'll like it...  
  
Arrrghhhh!!! If the twins won't be in ROTK, then who's gonna deliver Elrond's message to Aragorn... OH GOD! PLEASE DO NOT LET IT BE ARWEN!!!! Somehow I have a feeling it WILL be Arwen!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If it is, then Urrrghhh...... First she stole Glorfindel's part, now she's gonna steal the twin's as well???? If it is so, then I'm gonna hate P.J...  
  
OH! another scene that I'd love to see was 'The Pyre of Denethor'... I hope he didn't cut that one out.... *wondering*  
  
Well, enough of my rambling... Read on now.... ^.^  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 16  
  
"WHAT? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU CANNOT BE WITH ELLADAN! I FORBID YOU TO DO SO!"  
  
Legolas had break it to the Lord of Imladris about his relationship with his son, Elladan.  
  
The Lord obviously did not take the news very well.   
  
Legolas sighed. He knew this would not be easy. Elrond was as protective of him as his family would.  
  
"You must break it off with him immediately," Elrond said, rather sternly.  
  
Legolas looked at him with wide eyes,"What? No! I can't do that! I love him."  
  
This time is was Elrond's time to sigh. "I hope that you are still aware of the promise that you held to your family?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. I've never forgotten. But it was a promise that I must break," Legolas said softly.  
  
Seeing the look on Elrond's face, he continued quickly," I've tried. Really, I have. But I've failed. I can't stop myself from falling in love with Elladan."  
  
Elrond heart went out to the prince when he saw the frantic look on Legolas's face. He knew Legolas was not one to break a promise easily. It must've been so hard for him.  
  
How could it not be hard for someone to promise that they would never fall in love? A torture indeed. But all the princes of Mirkwood had taken that vow to protect the life of their youngest brother.  
  
But now the cause of the vow had come to break its own promise. Elrond sighed again.  
  
"Please, Elrond. You know we can't go through with this without your blessing," Legolas said, unfallen tears in his eyes.   
  
"What if..." Elrond said but was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"Do you not trust your son?" Legolas asked simply.  
  
Elrond shooked his head, "It is not that I do not trust him. What if... what if one day he decided to leave you? Or that he did not loved you?"  
  
"Nay, he promised me that he would not," Legolas replied with a smile, "and I believe him."  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas with sadness. He realized that the prince had not played the game of love before and he was naive. Reday to believe anything his loved one told him.  
  
He knew of the risks that Legolas was taking but to deny him of a chance to love, he just could not do that to Legolas.  
  
He would've felt very happy to hear about their relationship, if only it was under different circumstances.   
  
Elrond looked at the elfling in front of him," You know we were only trying to protect you."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"What of your family?"  
  
Legolas shooked his head. Truthfully, he had not thought about how to break it to his family. For certain, they would object to his relationship with Elladan.  
  
"They have a right to know," Elrond reminded him. Legolas did not say anything, he only stood there staring at the floor, feeling like an elfling being scolded for doing something bad.  
  
"What about Elladan? Do you intend to let him know about the promise that you broke?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No, he is not to know about it," Legolas replied.  
  
"Is that wise?" Elrond asked again.  
  
"I don't want him to know. I don't want him to love me out of pity. Out of responsibility. Please, Elrond. Do not tell him," Legolas pleaded.  
  
Elrond knew it was not in his place to disclose the secret so he agreed.  
  
"So, do you approve?" Legolas asked cautiously.  
  
Elrond looked as if he ws thinking for a moment. He knew he could not object to his request. It would be too harsh on the prince if he disapprove of their relationship.  
  
'Maybe Elladan can undo the curse. But what if...' he shuddered at the very thought of them not meant to be with each other.  
  
He just hoped that nothing bad would come to the prince that he loved as a son. He prayed so.  
  
Then he nodded at Legolas.  
  
Too happy, Legolas gave a shrieked of joy and throw his arms around Elrond's neck, still jumping with joy.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"You do know that your father and not to mention your brothers are going to kill me once they find out right?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on... You and my family worry too much. Besides, nothing bad is going to happen because I know Elladan loves me," Legolas said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Elrond sighed in defeat as he said," Go on then, I'm sure my son is waiting for your good news."  
  
Legolas laughed and gave the Lord a small hug before the ran out of the room in search for Elladan.  
  
Elrond was happy for Legolas but he feared for him too.   
  
'Why him? Damn you Larsius! Damn you for putting a curse on him!' he thought angrily.  
  
--------------------- Flashback -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The wizard was chained up in a cell in the dungeons of Mirkwood's palace.  
  
He was arrested by Thranduil's sons for causing havoc and death to the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
An enemy of Thranduil's father, Orophin, he had extracted his revenge by poisoning the stream that was the source of drinking water to the elves.  
  
A poison so strong that it had killed a lot of elves and harmed others, including the Queen.  
  
The wizard named Larsius laughed as he was whipped by the prison guard, as Thranduil, his sons and Elrond looked on.  
  
"Even if you're not dead, Thranduil, but at least I got your Queen," he said with a satisfied but sick smile on his face.  
  
The Crown Prince had unsheathed his sword, ready to kill Larsius had not his brothers restrained him.  
  
"You shall not prevail, Larsius. My queen will not die in your hands," Thranduil said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Really? Hmmm... but I heard she is with a child? My guess is that she will not have the strength to counter the effect of the poison. For I believe she will give all her strength for the unborn one. Is that not so?" Larsius laughed again.  
  
The royal family gritted their teeths. It took a lot of strength to control their anger that was fuming inside their body.  
  
All wished they could just killed the wizard and be done with it. How they regretted that they had not done so when they had the chance.  
  
Suddenly, a baby's cry could be heard all over the palace.  
  
The wizard laughed again," Ahh... I see that the queen had safely deliver a baby. But mark my words. She will not survive."  
  
Thranduil and his sons were making their way out of the dungeons, to see how the queen fare after the labor, when the heard the wizard laughed again.  
  
"I hereby put a curse on your family, or rather your youngest born. Shall he or any of the royal family should fall in love with any being, the youngest shall die. By grief if he should fall in love or by any other form of death, if any of you shall fall in love," Larsus said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Yes, a son, Thranduil. I had forseen it. As I had forseen the death of your queen," Larsius continued.  
  
The king rushed to the cell furiously," You son of a..."  
  
The wizard laughed and cut off the king's sentence,"Now, now thranduil. There's no need for harsh words now do we?"  
  
"I do not believe you. You lie!" Thranduil roared at the prisoner.  
  
"Heed my words. You and your sons shall never learn of love ever again. Unless of course, you do not love the youngest and would forfeit his life for the mere feeling of love."  
  
Thranduil and his sons looked at the wizard with disgust. But all were lost for words.  
  
Suddenly Elrond spoke," Undo the curse, Larsius. And you shall have freedom again."  
  
The wizard laughed," And what power do you possessed to set me free, Peredhel?"  
  
"The king shall give the command," Elrond replied, looking at the Thranduil.  
  
Theking nodded reluctantly," Undo the curse!"  
  
Suddenly, the wizard jecrked violently, as if he was in a fit. Then the jerking stopped. Larsius was panting, out of breath by now. Then he said slowly," A little too late for that."  
  
Realizing what he had meant, Elrond rushed to the prison cell, yelling," Open this gate. He has poison himself. Quickly, open it!"  
  
As the gate was open by the guards, Elrond rushed into the cell, followed by the royal family. He bent down near the wizard to check on him.  
  
Thranduil had lost himself as he too bent down, but he pulled the wizard by his clothes and begin shaking him," Undo the curse, you filthy being! Undo it!"  
  
But Larsius only weakly, and replied," I don't think so. You shall suffer Thranduil. Mark my words. And so shall your family. Only true love can save your son, but will you risk it? Will you? I curse thy son! I curse thee!"  
  
Then the wizard went limp, and as he died, his body turned to ashes.  
  
The royal family looked at each other and Elrond, all not knowing what to do.  
  
All of them rushed up to the royal chambers to checked on the queen.  
  
True to his words, the queen had died after giving birth to her infant son. Her weak body could not counter the poison and she gave her life to ensure the life of her son. Such is the love of a mother.  
  
--------------------- End of Flashback -----------------------------------------------  
  
The royal family had grieved for the loss of their queen.  
  
And they grieved for their inability to love.  
  
At the first sight of the youngest prince, each one of the royal family had fallen in love with the baby elf.  
  
And they know that the curse of a wizard cannot be taken lightly. They had no choice to heed Larsius's words.  
  
Each brother took a vow to not fall in love. To stay away from others, so that they would not falter from their vow. They do not want a reason to break their vow.   
  
This was done out of love for their youngest brother. For Legolas.  
  
And when he was old enough, Legolas was made to make the similar vow too.  
  
They held no love for anyone else but each other.   
  
And it made their brotherly bond strong, much more stronger than anything.  
  
Elrond sighed yet again. He was afraid of the outcome of his approval of Legolas's and Elladan's relationship.  
  
How do you measure true love? How do you know which love was the true love for Legolas?  
  
What if Elladan's love was not meant for Legolas?  
  
TBC..........   
  
Actually, I had a longer explanation, but somehow it got stuck in the middle of somewhere in my brain? *searches in vain*  
  
Well, review please....  
  
ROTK! ROTK! ROTK! ROTK! Only 8 days more!!!!!!!!! ARRRGGGGHHHH! *faints again* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

************************** Chapter 17 ****************************************  
  
HELLO!!!!!! I"M BACK!!!!!!!!! *lol*  
  
Yeah, I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging for sooooo long.... it's just that it had been a rather hectic week for me with all the stupid assignments coming my way... I had a feeling that my lecturers were doing it on purpose, 2 assignments with the same dateline!!!!!!! Arrrgggghhhhh!!!!!! Another 2 assigments are due this friday again!!!!!  
  
Anyways, I'm back now, and everything should be back to normal... Updating every other day I mean... *crosses finger and hope*  
  
Another thing, I never thought it would be THIS hard to maintain TWO multi-chap fics at the same time... I knew it would be hard but phew... So I've decided to concentrate on this fic and update 'The Route to Love' only when I have the time... sorry =)  
  
kathy stgqvk : I haven't decide yet if I want Legolas dead in this fic... Still thinking...  
  
Starlit Hope : Hmmm... I wonder if you enjoy your stay with the nice men in white suits... hahaha ^.^  
  
Luindae : Me got ticket to ROTK too!!!!!!!!!! Hurray for both of us!!!!!  
  
angelbird12241 : Well, they'll find out very very soon... hehehe  
  
louise_oblique : Hope you'll enjoy this one...  
  
SireenC : That would make a really cute mental images won't it???? hehehe...  
  
Nina : Well, Legolas DID asked Elrond not to say anything but maybe he will, but only at the last moment...  
  
Rath : Yeah, I know... most of you had been asking for the reason to Legolas's condition...  
  
Kai's LiL Angel : Yeah, I had read a lot of fic where the queen always die after giving birth to Legolas? Why? I had absolutely no idea... just in my fic, I needed the sad effect...  
  
BrightIdeasCo : The wizard's dead so we can't really do anything about that... hahahaha... But evil comes in another form.... hahaha... not giving anything away!!!!  
  
Mayrana : Well, as Me going on the 18th at 11.00am.... weeeeeee!!!! ROTK IS COMING!!!  
  
farflung : But will Elladan be Legolas true love??????   
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Well, relationships are not meant to survive but secrets are kept from each other... *hint hint* hahahahaah  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!   
  
OH! Have you guys seen the LOTR 1 and 2 Extended version... WOW! I only saw them in cinema yesterday (back to back!)!!!! AND I LOVED IT!!! MORE LEGOLAS!!!  
  
And I especially loved the part in TTT where Faramir had a flashback to before Boromir left for Rivendell... Boromir, the ever-protective elder brother... and he called Faramir little brother.... soooo cute... And I hate Denethor!!!!!  
  
*sigh* Why did Boromir had to die??? I never agree with Tolkien to kill off Boromir... I mean, It's bad enough to have a father like Denethor, then Faramir had to lose the only person who loved him, his brother... *cries*  
  
I watched it with a friend who had never read the book and the extended scenes really explained a lot of things to her... OH! and the scene where Aragorn had to drink the stew that Eowyn made, soooo funny... Eowyn couldn't get the hint from his expression that the stew was THAT bad!!! hahaha  
  
And and and Aragorn REALLY cannot sing!!! When I heard him sing in FOTR, I nearly laughed out loud in the cinema... I mean he had this really funny look on his face... I just don't get it... hahahaha  
  
Hmmmm... *finally calms down* Well, on to the story now...  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"I've told your father about us," Legolas said to Elladan.  
  
They were sitting on a tree branch, enjoying the night's cool air.  
  
"And what did he say?" Elladan asked as he nuzzled into Legolas's neck, inhaling his scent.  
  
"Elladan, don't. That tickles," Legolas said, giggling. But Elladan ignored him.  
  
"He said yes," Legolas continued in the midst of his giggles.  
  
"I knew he would," Elladan replied, as he continued to give Legolas butterfly kisses on his face.  
  
Legolas smiled. He had not felt this happy before. He was in Elladan's embrace, and right now, it was all that mattered to him.  
  
He leaned back against Elladan chest and Elladan tightened his arms around Legolas's slender waist.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas called out.  
  
"Hmmm?" Elladan replied.  
  
Legolas turned a little to face Elladan while Elladan kept his arms around Legolas, as if he was afraid his beloved would fall.  
  
Then Legolas put his hands to the back of his neck and took off the chain that he was wearing.  
  
Then he showed the chain to Elladan. Elladan noticed that the chain had a ring with it.  
  
'The royal ring of Mirkwood,' he thought, smiling.  
  
"I want you to have this. As a symbol of our love," Legolas said, holding up the chain for Elladan to see.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elladfan asked softly.  
  
Legolas just smiled and held up the chain for Elladan to take.  
  
Smiling, Elladan took the chain and wear it around his neck.  
  
"Thank you. I am honored to wear this ring," Elladan said as he fasten the chain.   
  
The Legolas took Elladan's hand, closed his eyes and chanted in elvish. Elladan could do nothing but watched in awe.  
  
"Spirits of the forest, Awaken and hear my vow,  
  
  
  
Bestow upon my love the same grace that you have given me,  
  
  
  
Let him share my magic and in the forest may he be free,  
  
  
  
Lead him to my heart, for him to return to me."  
  
As soon as he finished speaking those words, blue lights seem to emit from Legolas body and into Elladan's body.  
  
Elladna felt a force entered his body and after that he felt rejuvenated, fresh and he could sense a new energy within him.  
  
Legolas sighed and his body slumped against Elladan's chest.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright?" Elladan asked, worriedly.  
  
But Legolas only smiled and said," I am fine, Elladan. Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
Elladan kissed Legolas on the cheek and tightened the embrace.  
  
"What happened just now?" Elladan asked, his hands brushing Legolas's golden hair.  
  
"The ring is magical. It's magic protect it's owner. It calls upon the magic of the forest. And now I share it's magic with you," Legolas said, his voice slow and soft as he was very tired.  
  
"Now that you've given it to me, what about you? Don't you need protection as well?" Elladan asked in concern.  
  
Legolas smiled and replied," I don't need the ring to feel the magic of the forest. You forget. I am a prince of the woods. It's magic runs naturally in me. The ring is for me to share with my loved one. For me to share with you"  
  
Elladan was speechless. He was touched that Legolas would share his magic with him. He never heard about the magic in the ring.  
  
Magic was important to the elves and they do not take any magic as a joke.  
  
'If only I had known,' Elladan thought guiltily. But he knew it was already too late to turn back now.  
  
"Thank you, my love," Elladan whispered softly into Legolas's pointy ear.  
  
He felt Legolas head nodded before he heard Legolas said," Remember Elladan, if there comes a day that you needed to find me, just call upon the magic of the forest and they will lead you to me."  
  
"How?" Elladan asked, for he had never call upon any magic before.  
  
Legolas only smiled and replied," You'll know."  
  
Then he snuggled closer to Elladan, closed his eyes and slept.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Here's the ring," Elladan showed to his brother and Haldir the ring that Legolas had given him the night before.  
  
"Wow, you've really got it. Way to go Ell," Haldir exclaimed as he inspect the ring.  
  
Elrohir would've been really happy for his brother if only he had not caught the sad look on his brother's face.  
  
"What's the matter Ell? You seemed distant?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Haldir looked at the older twin and noticed the distressed look as well. He handed the chain back to Elladan and asked inconcern," What's going on?"  
  
"Do you know the significant of this ring?" Elladan asked as he hold the chain up for them to see.  
  
Haldir shrugged and asked," What's so significant about it? It's only a ring. A royal ring but a ring nonetheless."  
  
Elladan sighed and said," That's where you're wrong. Apparently this ring contains magic to protect it's owner. And now Legolas share it's magic with me."  
  
Haldir and Elrohir stood there, speechless.  
  
Elladan sighed yet again, and said," I feel so bad about this. About our bet."  
  
Silence followed them as none had anything to say to each other.  
  
"You know, I feel bad too. But Legolas must not know about the bet," Haldir insisted.  
  
"I agree. Ell, you must not let him know. I know you loved him, don't you?" Elrohir said to his brother.  
  
"Frankly, I don't know. I'm so confused right now. I am touched by his gesture but he should not have done it," Elladan said with a frown.  
  
Elrohir and Haldir only stood there, looking at him.  
  
"But you are right. Legolas must not find out," Elladan said finally with a sigh.  
  
TBC...  
  
So.... whad'ya think????   
  
Review please....  
  
And I'll try hard to update the day after tomorrow but I don't promise anything... They're my last assignments meaning after friday I should be able to update normally...  
  
C YA!!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

*******************************Chpater 18*************************************  
  
Hello there again... yeah another late update, I know and I am very sorry about that... really...  
  
SireenC : Maybe somehow despite the bet that is going on Elladan do love Legolas, but that depends on how you interpret this story... hehehe...glad you like it... =)  
  
kathy stgqvk : Oh... but L is gonna find out from someone else... That someone is not going to be Elladan, I can assure you that...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Well, what can I say, A lie is a lie... not matter what... it's still a lie.. my poor Legolas...  
  
Pippin's Lover : Hahaha...of course my Legolas is cute... here'e an update...  
  
Starlit Hope : Hmm... *thinking* nope, thanks for the offer, tho I must admit my friends were thinking on calling the nice men in white suits after two weeks of babbling about ROTK!!!  
  
rath : True love is hard to find, maybethey are , then again maybe not... Suspense isn't it?  
  
BrightIdeasCo : I know this is not soon enough but it'll have to do for now... hahaha....  
  
Nina : Definitely someone else... Cruel am I not????? Hahahahaha  
  
TigerRain : I saw it too!!!!! DEFINITELY THE BEST!!!  
  
angelbird12241 : Well, I was thinking that the ring should play a major part but I dunno... haven't reach to that part yet...  
  
FarFlung : Well, I live in a tropical country so no winter break for me *sigh* And to top that, Finals are coming... Great, just geat!!!! *sits down in defeat*  
  
Well, did everyone saw ROTK yet???!!! WOW!!! Hmm.. but too bad the twins were not in it... And I just loved the last part where Aragorn was crowned and Legolas led the party of elves to see him... For a moment there I thought Aragorn was waiting for Legolas, well, at least in my opinion... hahahah...I know I'm crazy...  
  
One bit I'm disappointed tho, Where was the bit on the House of Healing???? Hope I didn't spoilt it for anyone...  
  
Well, on to the story now...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Elladan stood at his balcony, overlooking the garden below. He had so much on his mind. His thoughts were mostly on Legolas, and the ring.  
  
He sighed. 'How did I ever get into this mess?' he thought to himself.  
  
Sure, he was happy with his new-found love, Legolas. And Legolas's sacrifice of his ring somewhat touched him. But did he loved the elven prince? Elrohir's question ligered in his mind. He was not sure himself. He felt something for Legolas but was it really love? What if it was only effects of the bet? What if he was only drawn to Legolas's appearances?  
  
His forehead wrinkled in confusion. Then his thoughts turned towards the Last Feast. It's only two weeks away and he had not even asked Legolas to go to the feast with him.  
  
'Well, not that he'll refuse when I ask him,' Elladan thought with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps in his room. He smiled. He don't have to turn around to see who the intruder was. As he felt the intruder closing in on him, undoubtly trying to surprise him, he smiled again.  
  
Then he turned around very quickly to face the intruder, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into an embrace.  
  
The intruder yelped as he was surprised that his 'attack' was unsuccessful and that his prey that counter attack on him.  
  
Legolas giggled as Elladan kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"You really should work on your ambushing skills," Elladan said, as he smiled at Legolas.  
  
"I wasn't trying to ambush you. I knew you'd hear me," Legolas replied innocently.  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes, grinned and said,"Is that true? I seemed to recall someone yelping when I turned around."  
  
"Well, that someone was not I," Legolas said quickly, his fingers tracing patterns on Elladan's right arm.  
  
"Lying does not become you, my love," Elladan said as he plant a soft kiss on Legolas' cheek.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and smiled. He loved it when Elladan showered him with kissess. It made him felt loved. But he was feeling playful that night.  
  
"But I was not lying, my lord. Perhaps there was someone else in the room that you mistook for me?" Legolas asked cheekily.  
  
"Hmmm, and I should guess that the one I'm holding now is not you either?" Elladan asked as he grinned and loosen his arms from Legolas's waist.   
  
" 'Tis I! 'Tis I!" Legolas answered quickly. He did not like the idea of not being in Elladan's arms.  
  
Elladan laughed at the frantic look on Legolas's face. He cupped his hand on Legolas's cheeck and kissed him passionately on his lips. Then he gathered him in his arms and whispered," I know, my love. I know."  
  
Legolas pouted. Elladan played him for his weakness but he would do anything just to be held by him.  
  
Seeing the pout on Legolas's face, Elladan said," Now, now, my love. Wipe that pout off your face. You'll never know who might be falling in love with your smile."  
  
Legolas tried to retain his pout but he found himself unable to do so. A laughter escaped him and he said," Nay, I have found the one that love me. I don't need another."  
  
Elladan smiled at him. Then he remembered that he had yet to asked Legolas to the Last Feast.  
  
"Legolas, would you go to the Last Feast with me?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
To which Legolas replied," Of course. Who else would I go with if not you, my Lord?"  
  
With that Elladan leaned towards Legolas to steal a kiss from his lips. While kissing, he led them towards his bed and gently laid the prince on the bed. He climbed on top of Legolas, both lips still locked together. Using his hands, he tried to undo Legolas's tunic. Then his lips moved down towards Legolas's neck, trailing kisses from his jawbone to his chest.  
  
"Elladan," Legolas whispered, fear was in his tone. But Elladan kept on kissing and caressing his bared chest. Memories of the assault on him came flooding back to him.  
  
"Elladan, please no," he whispered again but to his dismay, Elladn did not hear him, or maybe he chose not to hear him, Legolas did not know.   
  
He tried to be brave for Elladan but the memories were too much for him. A sob escaped his lips. Tears flow down his cheeks.  
  
When Elladan heard sobs he stopped and looked up to Legolas. His heart clenched at the sight of Legolas crying.  
  
"What is the matter Legolas?" he asked as he held Legolas up and into a hug.  
  
Legolas only shook his head, his crying made him unable to answer. Elladan held him to his chest and soothed his back. "Shhh...My Love... Don't cry...Shhh."  
  
When Legolas's sobs subsided, he tried again,"What is wrong Legolas?"  
  
"I can't do this. I can't give you what you wanted. The memories, they still haunt me," Legolas said shakily.  
  
Elladan frowned and said," But it's been so long, Legolas. Let it go." When Legolas did not answer, Elladan continued to kiss his neck, his hand exploring Legolas's body.  
  
"No..." But Elladan did not stop. He was blinded by the lust that he felt for Legolas. Legolas continued to sobbed.  
  
"Will you quit being a baby, Legolas," Elladan frowned as he looked at the tear-stained face of Legolas. Somehow, he was annoyed with Legolas. Frustrated that Legolas wanted to deny the love that they should be making. He did not know why but his mood was rather dark that night. Maybe he was stressed out by the guilt he felt about the bet. He did not know. He only know that he has tension in his body that he needed to release.  
  
"Why are you always crying?"  
  
"Don't you know it makes me feel bad when you're crying?"  
  
"Or is that the way you use to get some attention from me?"  
  
Elladan continued to yell at the prince that had stopped crying at the outburst.  
  
"Just... just... just grow up and face the problem like the adult that you are!"  
  
Legolas was dumdfounded by the accusation that was hauled from Elladan's mouth. He could not say anything but stared at his lover. Those hurtful remark had hit a nerve. Well, nerves actually.  
  
Those remarks made him felt small. Weak. And definitely sad.   
  
Using the back of his hand, he wipe the tears off his face. Without saying a word, he slowly stood up and strode towards the door. He opened the door and walked out of it with the regality that only a prince could possessed.   
  
Elladan did not say anything to apologize. He merely stared at the back of the prince as he walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Elladan sighed and sat on his bed. He cover his face with both his hands.  
  
'I need to think. Get some fresh air,' he thought.  
  
He walked out of his room in seek of a temporary sanctuary, where he have a breathe of fresh air, to clear his mind.  
  
Same night, by a river...  
  
The air was fresh and the surrounding was quiet, just the very thing that Elladan needed.  
  
He was thinking about what had happened between Legolas and him when he heard footsteps walking towards him. Familiar footsteps coming towards him.  
  
He knew who it was before the intruder even speaks.  
  
"Hello Elladan. May I join you?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Hmmm.... who's the intruder???? anyone wanna guess???  
  
Review please????  
  
OH! I have another ficlet up, check it out please... called 'The Light Of Elessar's Life'... thanks... 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**********************Chapter 19************************************  
  
Well, a christmas present for you guys!!!!! A new chappie... I know it's late but hey, at least there's an update right??? *hopes so*  
  
kathy stgqvk : For a person who did not want to guess, it's a rather strange that you can guessed correctly...  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul : Oh... I would never ask you guys to beg for anything... hehehe..  
  
Nina : Yes! Another correct guesser...  
  
Pippin's Lover : A few guesses? That's practically all the characters in this fic... hahaha  
  
SireenC : Nope, they're not... I know, I was disappointed too... But my elf made it so much better for me... hehehe *Faramir glares* Oh yes, and Faramir too...  
  
Starlit Hope : Nope... I'll just wish you a merry xmas form here *waving from afar*  
  
FarFlung : That's a pretty good idea but I plan to only bring them in at the later part...  
  
Rath : hahah.. don't worry I'm sure practically everyone who read this fic thinks that legolas is one hot elf! hahahah...  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : But that was only a small cliffie... hehehe  
  
BrightIdeasCo: Hahaha...He's not gonna die that early... maybe after a few more torture...hahahaah me evil!!!!  
  
isflamma : It's a late update, I know but here' it is...  
  
I have 2 ficlets up and if you had not read them yet, please do do k?  
  
On to the story...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Elladan woke up feeling rather tired. His eyes tried to adjust themselves to the sunlight emitting from the window. A figure beside him stirred. He looked at the figure.  
  
"Oh, no. What have I done?" he whispered to no one but himself.  
  
He sat upright in his bed, carefully not to wake the sleeping figure. Frustrated, he cover his face with his hands.  
  
Slipping out of the bed, he found his clothes on the chair beside the bed and quickly put them on. His head still hurt from the hangover he was having after drinking wine with the elf that was still sleeping on his bed. Well, at least he thought so when a voice startled him.  
  
"Waken already my love?" the figure said.  
  
Without any bother to turn around, Elladan frowned and found himself to be unable to answer.  
  
"I... We...," he stammered. A pair of arms encircled him at his waist. He shuddered at the touch.  
  
"What's wrong my love?" the figure asked.  
  
He pulled the arms off his waist and turned around. With a frown still on his face, he said," Don't do this Halirien. I am not your love. Not anymore."  
  
His former betrothed frowned and said," Well, you didn't have any problem with me calling you that yesternight."  
  
"I... I was drunk," Elladan tried to explain, afraid to look at the enraged she-elf.  
  
It was partly true. He was found by the river, brooding, by Halirien. They talked. Drank wine that Halirien brought. Jokes led to kisses. Kisses led to love. And that led to this morning.  
  
"We know you can't be that drunk if you were able to make love to me last night," Halirien said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Halirien..." he tried again.  
  
"Don't Halirien me," she snapped at him. None said anything for a minute. Then trying again Halirien said softly," Elladan, I know you still love me. You know this."  
  
Elladan shook his head and replied," Yesternight meant nothing to me, Lirien. Twas a mistake. We were both drunk and I was.. I was not myself."  
  
"Oh, so now you think that you can just use me for one night and leave me the next. Is that it?" Halirien yelled at him.  
  
Elladan laughed bitterly and replied," Oh, we both know you have your share of lovers. Why should last night mean anything to you. You were well used to it."  
  
Seeing the shocked expression on Halirien's face, he laughed again and said," Oh yes, Lirien. I knew about your 'activities' even back when we were together. I just chose not to say anything about it as I've had my share as well."  
  
Halirien smirked and said," See, in a way we are alike. We are perfect for each other. Elladan.." She tried to move to hug him but he took a step backward.  
  
"Yes, so alike that we will be the death of one another should we choose to stay together. No, you've made me realize that we are not meant for one another," Elladan said.  
  
"That was an excuse and you know it. It was that prince, isn't it? You chose him over me. What does he have that I don't?" she yelled, consumed by the anger in her heart.  
  
"In a word, Lirien. Innocence," Elladan replied, a proud smile plastered on his face.  
  
Halirien rolled her eyes in annoyance and blurted," Well, I'm sure you'll take THAT away from him."  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes and replied," Just go, Lirien. I have no more to say to you."  
  
Without a word, the furious she-elf strode to the door and left the room, slamming the door the she went out.  
  
Elladan let out a sigh and sat on the edge of his bed, his hands covered his face.  
  
'Another secret to keep from Legolas. Ai, Elbereth! What have I done now?' he thought to himself.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Elladan was sitting leisurely under a tree, enjoying the peaceful environment and the cool afternoon breeze.  
  
His eyes was closed as he inhaled the sweet scent of the grass adn the aroma the breeze brought.  
  
Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps walking towards him. A faint smile appeared on his face. But his emotions were battling each other. A part of him wanted to see Legolas, to embrace him while another part of him did not. Not after his night with Halirien. He felt guilty. As if he had betrayed the prince's trust.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas faint voice called to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled at his prince and gestured for him to sit next to him.  
  
At his gesture, Legolas sat down, crossed-leg, in front of Elladan. None of them said anything. Legolas played with the grass with his fingers, trying hard not to look at Elladan.  
  
He had come to see him, but now he could not say anything to him. He did not know how to start.  
  
"Elladan.." "Legolas..." Both started in unison. Legolas smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You can go first," Elladan said softly as he took Legolas's hands in his.  
  
Legolas was nervous but he felt that he needed to say it.  
  
"I'm sorry for yesterday. I know I acted like a child and I want to apologize. Will you forgive me?" Legolas said softly. His eyes intent on the grass beneath him.  
  
Never in his right mind would he expect an apology from Legolas. He knew it wasn't his fault that they argue. He was angry and he let it out on Legolas. Elladan was ashamed now if he wasn't before.  
  
Slowly and gently, he lift Legolas's chin to face him. He saw tears in Legolas's eyes. Unshed tears. He leaned forward and kissed both Legolas's eyelids.  
  
Then he said softly," Twas not your fault Legolas. It was my own fault. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm sorry I said those hurtful things to you. I was mad and I let it out on you. Please, if you could, please forgive me."  
  
Legolas only smiled and said," I could never be mad at you, my Lord. I know you love me and would never hurt me."  
  
Elladan proceed to hug his lover and kissed him on his sun-kissed hair. "Thank you for believing in me, my prince. I love you."  
  
Legolas smiled and leaned into the embrace.  
  
"Elladan?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Elladan answered lazily.  
  
Legolas said hesitantly," If you still want to, we can..." He could not finished the sentence.  
  
Suddenly, Halirien's voice invaded his mind,'Well, I'm sure you'll take THAT away from him.'  
  
Elladan's face turned grim and he pulled away so that he could he Legolas's face.  
  
"Not until you're ready, my love. Never until you're ready," Elladan said.  
  
Legolas flashed him a smile and flung himself towards Elladan and hugged him fiercely.  
  
TBC...   
  
  
  
Wanna wish you guys a wonderful wonderful Christmas!!!!   
  
A christmas present for you.... NO CLIFFIE!!!!!! Hahahaha  
  
Review please, they will make a wonderful christmas present for me....  
  
Thanks for reading and God Bless!!! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

************************Chapter 20********************************  
  
kathy stgqvk : Holiday? What holiday? *sigh* Didn't get any holidays here, except for the one day of public holiday on Christmas Day, and I had to spend it on revising for my finals. Holidays? Nope, no holidays for me... But I really hope you enjoyed yours! ^.^  
  
farflung : Well, I had to give you guys a present now, don't I? hahaha.... Oh... and yet another secret...  
  
Pippin's Lover : I loved it to when they made up...  
  
bloodyvalentine007 : Really glad that you like this... I am honored... Keep on reviewing!!!  
  
kaya : Thanks for the compliments... hope you enjoy this chappie...  
  
Nina: How long? very very very very very very soon... hahaha  
  
Keeper of the Dreams : What's slightly worse that a cliffie?  
  
HPLadyBelle : A late reviewer is a reviewer nonetheless... Glad you like this.. thanks for reviewing and keep them coming!!!   
  
angelbird12241 : The cat's coming out of the bag very soon...   
  
Starlit Hope : Merry Xmas to you too!!!  
  
rath : Well, that was really nice of you to be nice to Halirien even though I know the temptation to call her a b**** is really strong.... hahahaha  
  
Thanks for all your reviews... I hoped that you guys had a better holidays than me... Yes, still slaving over my finals...  
  
Anyways, on to the story...  
  
********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Where is it? Damn it! Where the hell is it?!" Elladan asked himself furiously as he searched through his room.  
  
He had searched everywhere possible but still no sign of the very thing that he looked for.  
  
"Legolas would definitely kill me if he finds out," Elladan said as he flung clothes from his already messy room to search for the missing item.  
  
"How could I possibly lost it? How could I be so careless to lose it?! he asked himself as he subconsciously put his hand to his bare neck. Yes, his bare neck.   
  
Elladan had lost the ring that was given to him by Legolas. He had no idea how he had come to lose it for he never took off the chain around his neck.  
  
He sighed in frustration. 'Maybe I lost it during one of my hunting trip? But it could be long gone and I hadn't even noticed.'  
  
Indeed, for someone who rarely took notice of the ring that hung around his neck, he could've lost it without even realizing it.  
  
"Well, there's nothing that I can do about it anymore. Just hope Legolas won't find out about it," he said aloud to reassure himself.  
  
'But he's bound to find out, you know,' his inner voice said.  
  
He thought about it for a moment before he shrugged and said," Well, better be after the feast. It's in a few days and there's no point in upsetting him before that. I mean, I've got a bet to win here," he said again.  
  
After he made up his mind on not telling Legolas before the feast, he walked out of his room.  
  
On the day of the Last Feast...  
  
Elladan walked leisurely towards Legolas's quarters and when he reached the door, he knocked lightly on it.  
  
"Coming," Legolas's voice said from inside the room.  
  
Elladan smiled. He couldn't wait to see how he looked on this night. And he looked good himself. Wearing a V-neck long black tunic with silver lines with a white shirt underneath and a little gold embroidery on his tunic. It complements well with his golden skin color adn his dark hair. A look of a dark angel.  
  
As he snickered at his own thoughts, the door opened slowly, revealing a gorgeous Prince of Mirkwood.   
  
Elladan looked at Legolas in awe. If he had been a dark angel, then Legolas would be his sweet and demure angel.  
  
Wearing an all white tunic with silver lines that seems to emit light, combined with his golden hair and porcelain skin, Legolas simply looked irresistible that night.  
  
When Legolas noticed that Elladan was staring at him, he giggled and asked seductively," See something you like, my Lord?"  
  
Elladan snapped his mouth shut and replied with a glint in his eyes," You tease."  
  
Legolas only giggled more at Elladan. Elladan proceed to grab the prince by his waist and leaned in to kiss him. A kiss that lasted for a moment. When they finally broke from the kiss, both were panting for breath.  
  
"We're wasting time here, my Lord. The feast is waiting," Legolas said, smiling sweetly at Elladan.  
  
"Hmmm... But the feast can wait, can it not, my love?" Elladan said as he nuzzled into Legolas neck.  
  
Legolas giggled again at the ticklish feeling at his neck and decide that he could have his sweet revenge.  
  
Moving his neck from Elladan's mouth, he turned to kiss Elladan on his neck and nuzzled his nose onto Elladan's neck, breathing into it. Elladan moaned in pleasure.  
  
Legolas stopped at his nose detecting something on Elladan's neck. Or rather the lack of something on his neck. HE pulled away and faced Elladan with a confused look on his face.  
  
Elladan frowned when Legolas broke the kisses on his neck and looked at his prince.  
  
"Where's the ring that I gave you?" Legolas asked, a sad tone hinted in his voice.  
  
Elladan looked at him briefly and said smoothly," I left it in my room where it is safe."  
  
"Safe? Whatever do you mean? Why would it not be safe at the feast?" Legolas asked in confusion.  
  
Elladan laughed at the confused look on Legolas's face. 'He looked absolutely adorable when he's confused. So innocent and child like. Ai, whatever did I do to deserve you, my prince?'  
  
Legolas grew more confuse when Elladan laughed. But his confusion turned into annoyance when Elladan ended up staring at him rather than explaining.  
  
"Do you care to explain or are you planning on staring at me for the rest of the night?" Legolas asked as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, arms crossed at his chest.  
  
Elladan laughed again and pulled Legolas in an embrace.  
  
"An explanation Elladan?" Legolas asked again in Elladan's arms.  
  
Elladan sighed. He had to come up with a quick explanation. One that make sense. Thank the Valar he was blessed with quick wit.  
  
Without hesitation he said," Fine, but you're going to think that I am vain in doing so."  
  
Legolas pulled away and looked at Elladan with a raised eyebrow. "I left it in my room because it does not match with my clothes this evening. There, I've said it. Do you not trust me Legolas?" he answered in annoyance.  
  
Legolas looked at him for a moment before he burst into laughter. Elladan only stood there, arms crossed, and a hurtful expression on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for laughing but you ARE vain," Legolas said in midst of his laughter. Elladan pulled him in an embrace again and kissed him on his lips.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Legolas whispered," I trust you with everything that I am, my Lord. Everything."   
  
Elladan smiled and took Legolas' hands before leading them away from Legolas's quarters and to the feast.  
  
"Come, we must go now if we were to participate the Last Feast," Elladan said as he led them away.  
  
After a brisk walk, they finally came to the hall where the feast was held.  
  
There were elves, both males and females, dancing and laughing merrily with their own companies.  
  
After a moment of looking around, Elladan finally spotted Elrohir and Haldir along with Arwen chatting away merrily with each other.  
  
Elladan nudged Legolas towards the three and said," Go to them, my love while I go get us drinks."  
  
Legolas nodded and started walking towards them. He smiled and looked around his surroundings.  
  
The halls of Lothlorien amazed him with their beauty. The decorations and lights make the feast seemed almost alive.  
  
He was admiring the view when he heard some she-elves were talking and chatting amongst themselves. He turned towards them. He did not know why for he was never one to hear gossips but their conversation somehow drew his attention. Or maybe it was the fact that he heard the word Imladris escaping the mouth of the she-elf.  
  
He walked closer to them so that he could hear them better.  
  
"Halirien, congratulations. You're finally going to be a Lady of Imladris."  
  
"Yes, I thought he would never propose. I mean, we've been engage for so long."  
  
'Lady of Imladris? Whoever did she meant? Elrond? Not likely. Maybe it was Elrohir? It must be Elrohir. Why didn't Elladan tell me?' he thought as he smiled for he was happy for the younger twin.  
  
"Look at the ring. It's just splendid. So beautiful."  
  
"I know. I asked him where did he get it and he said it was from Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas stood still at the mention of his home. 'What?'  
  
"Look at it, leaves from left and right, intertwine at the middle. Simply beautiful Halirien. You must be so proud."  
  
Legolas turned to face them. He could not stop the gasp from escaping his mouth when he saw HIS ring on Halirien's finger as she was proudly showing off to her friends.  
  
Her next statement caught him off guard and pierced through his heart.  
  
"I am. I'm marrying Elladan."  
  
TBC...  
  
You know, come to think of it, my Christmas was not that bad, at least I have my friends with me (they're too doing their finals). Could be worse, could be a lonely Christmas. Yes, I am thankful for my friends!!!! I must really remember to count my blessings for they are many!!! hahahah  
  
Anyways, Review please... 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

************************Chapter 21******************************  
  
Sorry, but I couldn't find the time to answer all the reviews coz no time and all.  
  
I'll repost this chappie with them another time ok?  
  
Read on then and don't forget to review... The only joy in my stressed out lfe at the moment...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"I am. I'm marrying Elladan."  
  
Legolas was shocked to hear the statement from Halirien. He just stood there, his back faced the she-elves.  
  
'Elladan? No, I'm sure she said Elrohir. I must've heard wrongly,' he thought desperately to himself.  
  
But he had to be sure. He felt his heart dropped as he turned towards them. As he faced them, he caught Halirien's gaze. Halirien gestured to the other she-elves to leave. As they did, she walked towards Legolas.  
  
"You're Legolas?" It was more of a statement than a question. Legolas nodded as he could not find his voice to answer.  
  
Halirien smirked as she examined at Legolas from head to toe and said," Looks like Elladan had won the bet after all."  
  
'Bet? What bet? What the hell are you talking about?' his mind asked. But still he just stood there, looking at Halirien with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know about that now would you? No... Elladan must have made sure of that," Halirien smirked again.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, or rather whispered softly.  
  
Halirien stood closer to Legolas, tracing a finger on Legolas cheek.  
  
"Elladan placed a bet with Elrohir and Haldir to court you. To win your affection. All that he had done was to fulfill his bet. The royal ring and the young prince's companionship to the Last Feast. The only two conditions to win this bet. To win, Legolas," she said.  
  
Legolas stared at her in disbelief but she continued.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Such a waste really. Just a pawn in a bet. That's what you are. Only a pawn," she said as she place a soft kiss on his cheek. Legolas backed away in surprise.  
  
Haliriren laughed at the shocked expression on Legolas's face. "You indeed are an innocent as my Elladan said you were. So young and naive."  
  
"Your Elladan?" Legolas said softly.  
  
Halirien laughed again before she said," Of course my Elladan. You didn't think he would fall in love with YOU, a pathetic little weakling, now did you? Oh you did? How sweet?"   
  
Legolas could not say anything but only stared at her as she spoke. His heart feared the worst. That all she said was true.  
  
'Elladan would not lie to me. She's lying,' he thought to himself.  
  
"You're lying! Elladan would never do that to me," he said proudly.  
  
Halirien snorted and said," Ah... but he already did, young prince. How did you expect I get this ring that I believe belonged to you?" She showed him the ring on her finger.  
  
Legolas was dumbfounded as he stared at his ring.  
  
"He gave it to me after the passionate night we spent together. After you refused him. He found a love in me that you could not give him, young prince. Something you would not give him," she continued.  
  
He felt tears began to welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Tonight will be the night he win his bet. And you, young prince, will be left alone," she continued again.  
  
The music and voices from his surrounding were drowned by the repeating phrase of Halirien in his head.  
  
'And you, young prince, will be left alone.'  
  
'And you, young prince, will be left alone.'  
  
'And you, young prince, will be left alone.'  
  
Suddenly, a voice snapped him back into reality.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Elladan asked as he stepped in between Legolas and Halirien.  
  
He was alarmed by the look on Legolas face. The sad look as if he was about to cry. Without giving them a chance to speak, he turned towards Legolas and asked," Are you okay, my love? Did she hurt you?"  
  
Legolas looked at Elladan, puzzle written on his face.  
  
'He called me love. He loved me. She lied,' he thought. He stood closer to Elladan and let his lover embrace him. No words were spoken between them as they embrace.  
  
Halirien were outraged at the scene before her. But calmly, she said," Looks like you're winning the bet, Elladan."  
  
Elladan froze as he heard Halirien mentioned the bet. Legolas felt Elladan stiffened at the statement. He pulled away slowly from their embrace and looked up to see Elladan's face.  
  
Elladan's expression was one of shock and guilt.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas called as he tugged Elladan's tunic.  
  
Slowly, Elladan turned his head to face Legolas. One look at Elladan, Legolas had the answer to his unasked question.  
  
"So it is true then. I am only a pawn to your bet. All that you had said, done, and promised. It was all for a bet," Legolas said as he tried to choked back his tears.  
  
"When you told me you love me, it was for the bet."  
  
"When you promised not to lie to me, it was for the bet."  
  
"And when you stayed with me even after I refused you, you stayed because of the bet."  
  
"It was all done in order to win this bet."  
  
Tears trickled down his cheek as he finished.  
  
Elladan was shocked to hear those words from Legolas' mouth. Elladan knew he meant every word he had said to Legolas, not a pretend.  
  
"Legolas, no..." he tried to explain but Legolas waved his hand to silenced him before he could do so.  
  
"Do not try to lie to me further with you poisoned words, Elladan of Imladris. Our relationship had been nothing but a lie and a deception. And I failed to see it from the start."  
  
Elladan tried to touch Legolas's face, to tell him he was sorry and to give him a chance. But Legolas backed away from him fiercely and he could not utter the words that he was supposed to.   
  
His own heart hurt to see Legolas's tear-stained face.  
  
"I hope you enjoy the winnings of your bet."  
  
With that Legolas ran, pushing through the crowd and away from the hall.  
  
Elladan only stood there, too shocked to move or do anything. A slap on his face brought him back to reality. As he blinked he found himself looking into the furious face of his sister, Arwen. Elrohir and Haldir were standing nearby.  
  
"How could you do this to Legolas?" Arwen yelled at him. She was about to slap him again when her arms were restrained by both Elrohir and Haldir. She flung their hands away, turned towards them and yelled at them as well," Both of you! The three of you should be ashamed of yourselves, pulling a prank like this."  
  
Arwen had not known his brothers and friend's bet. She only helped because she thought his brother was courting the prince out of interest. Not out of a bet.  
  
"Calm down Arwen. We didn't know it would get this far. We're sorry you know," Elrohir said.  
  
"Well, Elladan. What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be out there chasing after him?" Haldir asked impatiently.  
  
Without a word, Elladan ran after Legolas, followed by his siblings and Haldir.  
  
Across the archery field...  
  
Legolas ran blidly, his tears now streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks.  
  
He heard his name being called from afar. It took him a moment before he could identify the voice belonged to Elladan.   
  
He did not want to see Elladan. Not now. He could not control the hurt inside his heart.  
  
So he chanted a spell in elvish to prevent Elladan from getting to him.  
  
"Anal'ya Nemana Ill'ya."  
  
Elladan was running towards Legolas followed closely by Elrohir, Haldir and Arwen when suddenly a strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere swept them off their feet and knocked them out cold.  
  
Legolas knew the spell could help him. He turned around just in time to see four figure fall to the ground, knocked down by the wind.  
  
His heart goes out to them and for a moment there he wanted to go back and helped them.  
  
But he knew they would be alright. The spell would not harm them.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered.  
  
Then he started to run again towards his quarters to gather his things and then to return to his home in Mirkwood.  
  
TBC...  
  
What did you think?  
  
Review please...  
  
Thanks for reading...   
  
Oh and pls ignore the elvish... Didn't know what else to put so I winged it... hahaha 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

****************************Chapter 22************************  
  
Hey!!! I am BACK!!!!!!!  
  
So sorry for having to leave you guys hanging for so long but well, what can I say, EXAMS!!!  
  
But finally... YAY!!! No more papers...only hope I passed all though...  
  
Hahaha... but you're not here to read my ramblings... so on to the story then...  
  
Thank you for all your reviews, they really overwhelming coz I haven't really checked my mail lately...   
  
Thank you for your words of encouragement and pushing me to write...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Elladan, wake up. Wake up, my son."  
  
Elladan heard a voice calling him but rather faintly. 'Must be Adar. Who else call me son?' he thought to himself.  
  
But he was tired. Like a hundred of orcs had ambushed him and left him for the dead. His limbs was sore but not hurt.  
  
Elrond had heard the commotion in the hall where the Last Feast was held. He decided to let the elflings to worked the things out among themselves. How had he regretted his decision. If he had intervene, then Legolas might not have left in a rush. Things could've been better.  
  
He was worried when the young elves that went chasing after Legolas had not return after a short while. So he went looking for them. He found them unconscious on the archery field. He managed to rouse Elrohir, and with his help, Arwen and Haldir. The only one left fainted was Elladan.   
  
"Lemme sleep adar. M' tired," he whined as he tossed in his rather hard bed. 'Must get a new bed first thing I wake up.'  
  
But his father would not let him sleep.  
  
"You will wake up now or I will toss you into the river and let you drown," he heard his father said. Elladan heard a few snickers.  
  
"Come on and wake up already, Ell. You've got yourself a prince charming to catch," this time it was Haldir that spoke.  
  
"Yes, we better hurry before Legolas gets further away from Lorien. Wake up now, Ell," Elrohir spoke.  
  
At the mentioned of Legolas's name, Elladan sprang(?) up and looked around him. He was surrounded by his father, Elrohir, Haldir and Arwen. The memories of what had happened before he fainted came rushing back to him.  
  
"Legolas..." he whispered to himself.  
  
"We must get to Legolas, Adar. We must," Elladan turned and spoke to his father with a grim expression.  
  
It had hurt Elrond to see his son this way. And it had hurt to know that his own son could be the one breaking Legolas's heart.  
  
"I agree. Let's go," Elrond said as he turned to go.  
  
Somehow, Elladan hesitated. He felt as if his father knew something he don't.   
  
"Adar..."  
  
Elrond stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and frowned. He knew Legolas's secret could no longer be contained. But he intend to keep his promise. What's done is done. Elrond turned around to face his son.  
  
"I really am sorry about Legolas. I never intend for it to go this far. Nor was it my intention to hurt him," Elladan explained.  
  
Both Haldir and Elrohir stepped up to defend Elladan. "He was not the only one at fault here, Adar. We were in the bet too. And for that we're truly sorry," Elrohir said.  
  
Elrond looked at each of the young elves face and at last settled on his eldest's face.  
  
"Do you love Legolas, my son?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elladan stared after his father for a while and then he said," I think I've fallen in love with him. But right now I don't think I deserved him."  
  
Elrond gave a sigh of relief," Then there might be some hope left for our young prince."  
  
Four puzzled faces looked up at him but he continued," Legolas's story is his own to tell you, if he chose to. But know this my son, YOU must get to him as soon as possible. Only then he might stand a chance of survival."  
  
"Survival?" Elladan asked fearfully.  
  
Elrond nodded but said nothing else to elaborate.  
  
"Let's not linger any longer. We must make haste then if it is as important as Adar said," Arwen said.  
  
"We're really sorry Lord Elrond," Haldir said as they walked to the stables.  
  
Elrond sighed and said," I am not the one you should apologize to. You are young. You make mistakes. But I really hope you'd learn your lesson well from your mistakes. No one's feelings should ever be toyed like that."  
  
No one spoke. They knew they had learn their mistakes. At Legolas's expenses.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Legolas pushed his horse to ride faster. He was hurting inside. His tears could not stop flowing.  
  
How could he had been so stupid to think that Elladan would love him? How could he not see it from the beginning? How Elladan relented when he refused to make love with him?  
  
Mentally, he cursed himself for being so foolish.  
  
All these years, his family had done their best to protect him. But he had been his own destruction. How ironic.  
  
How do he even begin to tell his family what had happened, he did not know.  
  
But they will find out. Sooner or later. Better be later.   
  
He'll worry about that when he get home. Already, he felt weaker.  
  
Little by little, his energy drained from his body.   
  
Bit by bit, his soul leaving him.  
  
The forest felt his heartache and did their best to help him get home.  
  
Trees opening the way for the young prince to pass, rocks and roots moved from their place to not be in the way.  
  
All the animals had heard the weeping of their young prince as the rider and his horse galloped past them. They felt his sorrow. His pain. His disappointment.  
  
Their heart rejoiced and yet at the same time cried out for their young prince as they behold a beautiful vision seemed to flew by them.   
  
A white horse with his silvery clad rider emitted a glow that looked as if it was ethereal being sent by the Valar herself. The wind blown blonde hair, caressing the rider's cheeks certainly added more touch to the vision.  
  
The only problem with the picture was the crystal clear tears that flowed down the rider's cheeks and the occasional sobs emitted from him.  
  
"Tumill'ya Nafirie Minetii," Legolas chanted.  
  
He knew Elladan would come to find him in Mirkwood. Even if it was involuntary, Elrond would probably make him.  
  
The spell would work.   
  
The first test had begun.  
  
Now it's up to Elladan.  
  
TBC...  
  
I think it's quite short but it's been a while and my brain wasn't processing very well...  
  
Let me know what you think... review please?  
  
Oh! the ex-gal is not finished yet... more to come...  
  
To any chinese readers and reviewers, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!  
  
And again, the elvish is BS.... ahahaha 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 23  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas smiled as he recognized his eldest brother, Romion , called out to him as his horse entered the palace ground.  
  
Romion, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, stood proudly as he waited for his little brother to dismount from his horse.  
  
As soon as he stopped, Legolas jumped from his horse and ran towards his brother. Once there, he flung his arms around his brother's neck and gave Romion a bear hug.  
  
Romion returned the embrace affectionately.  
  
"I miss you so much, Romi," Legolas said as he buried his head into his brother's tunic.  
  
"I miss you too, my little one," Romion replied with a smile.  
  
Slowly, he pulled away from Legolas to take a better look at him. Legolas's eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffling.  
  
Romion frowned and asked," What's wrong little one? Why are you crying?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and said," No, nothing's wrong. I just missed you terribly."  
  
Romion chuckled and cupped Legolas's cheeks with both his palms and said," I missed you terribly too."  
  
Then he kissed Legolas's forehead and then his nose.  
  
"Come along now. Adar would want to see you," Romion said as he took Legolas's hand and led him into the palace.  
  
Legolas chatted with his brother as they walked to the library where King Thranduil was at. Legolas tried his best to be cheerful to hide the fact that he was in deep trouble. He didn't want them to know. At least not that early.  
  
As they come to the library, Romion knocked and King Thranduil's voice boomed from inside to permit them to come in.  
  
Without wasting a moment, Legolas pushed the door open and ran inside. "Adar!"  
  
King Thranduil looked up from his table, smiled and quickly got up to embrace his son. "Legolas! You're home!"  
  
The king had missed his youngest son very much for Legolas had never really left his side in his thousand years of growing.  
  
"You're finally home, my little one. How I've missed you," King Thranduil said with much emotion.  
  
"I've missed you too, Adar. So very much!" Legolas said, still in his father's embrace.  
  
Romion smiled at the affection that took place. 'The mighty king of Mirkwood showing his affection,' Romion thought.  
  
Very true indeed. The king was not a cold hearted person but he was very strict and fearful in his reign. He was respected and loved by his people because he was just and noble. He demanded discipline from his people, and more from his sons.   
  
But with Legolas, he was a soft-spoken, devoted and loving father. Not that he did not love his other sons. He did and still do and they're all his life, but Legolas was his joy. His soul. And now his joy ad returned to him after spending a year in Lorien.  
  
Romion coughed a little to get their attention. Both father and son looked at him.  
  
Romion pretend to pout and said," Here I stand, the forgotten son and brother. Mirkwood has no more use of me now. I shall go away and be left alone for all eternity."  
  
Romion turned and pretend to leave the room but before he could take another step, he was hugged by Legolas and a wet sloppy kiss was planted on his cheek.  
  
"Ewwww... Legolas! Could you be more disgusting? Next time keep your saliva to yourself!" Romion exclaimed in disgust.  
  
Both the king and Legolas laughed.  
  
"I'd have to say you deserve that 'reward' after your splendid performance there. Don't you think so Legolas?" King Thranduil asked good-naturedly.  
  
Now it was Legolas turn to pretend to pout. "Don't you love my kisses no more, Romi? Don't Romi love little Las no more?" And the puppy eyes trick.  
  
Romion only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.  
  
King Thranduil chuckled at his youngest antics.  
  
"You should go rest now my son. You looked tired. I believe you would want to seek out your other brothers. We'll have a family dinner tonight and we shall talk more then."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. After giving his father another hug, Legolas and Romion left the library.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Where exactly are we again?!" Arwen whined for the thousandth time.  
  
"Will you stop whining, you brat? It's very annoying you know?" Elrohir snapped at his sister. Arwen pouted and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"But she's right. Where the hell are we?" Haldir asked with a tired tone.  
  
Elrohir threw his arms in the air and said," Dear Valar! Not you too... ONE whiner is enough. We don't need two."  
  
Haldir turned to face his friend and glared dangerously at him," Who are you calling a whiner?"  
  
"Whoever that answers." Came back the reply.  
  
"Will you guys just shut the hell up," Elladan snapped at them.  
  
"Geez... Someone's moody this morning."  
  
"Who are you to tell us to shut up? This is your fault you know?"  
  
"First of all I am your OLDER brother and it was YOUR fault too. So... shut up!"  
  
"Adarrrrr... Are we lost? We are lost, aren't we? I knew it! We are lost! And I'm cold. I think I'm sick! Adar, you must heal me. I don't want to die out here."  
  
"Adar, are you sure you've been to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Maybe he was just imagining things. You know, old age and all."  
  
"Mirkwood can't have moved right?"  
  
Elrond rubbed his temple, trying in vain to relax his veins. All the constant nagging and fighting between the younger elves was really getting to him.  
  
Before they could say another word, Elrond glared at them and shouted," I have been to Mirkwood! And it is certainly NOT my fault that we are here. AND I AM NOT THAT OLD!"  
  
Four pair of eyes stared at him in shocked. When he clamed down a bit, he said," Arwen, elves do not feel the cold nor do we get sick. And no, you are not going to die out here, unless of course, for some reason I decided to help you end you life here."  
  
"And as for the three of you, this is ALL YOUR FAULT for pulling a prank like that. So stop annoying me!"  
  
After that, they continue to ride, this time in silence. But after some time, they could see Elrond shook his head and sighed.  
  
Elladan rode up to his father. "Adar, what is it?"  
  
"We have been riding for a whole day now, but I remember this part of the wood. We've been riding in circles. We'll never get to Mirkwood like this."  
  
Elladan frowned and asked," What do you mean, Adar?"  
  
Elrond let out a sigh and said," It's the woods. They refused to let us pass. They won't let us into Mirkwood."  
  
"But how?" Elrohir asked from behind.  
  
"Wood elves magic. My guess is Legolas did something or somehow ordered the woods to do so. He is their prince after all."  
  
"He didn't want to see me," Elladan said sadly.  
  
Arwen put a comforting hand onto her brother's shoulder.  
  
"So, what do we do now? Go back?" Haldir asked.  
  
"NO! We must find a way to undo this magic. Otherwise, Legolas will die," Elrond said.  
  
At Mirkwood...  
  
Legolas touched his reflection on the mirror in his bedroom.  
  
The curse was taking it's course now. He nearly could not recognize himself in the mirror. Or maybe it was his imagination?  
  
His eyes was dull, without the twinkle of spirit that he used to possessed. His skin was pale. Most importantly, he looked tired. Almost like the dead.  
  
He thought of the spell that he had chanted in the woods. He did not want Elrond or Elladan to come after him.  
  
His family must not know that Elladan was the one who broke his heart. Knowing the protectiveness of his family over him, a war would be waged upon Rivendell and he did not want that.  
  
Let what had happened between Elladan and him stayed hidden from his family. They must not know.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He did not know how much time he had. Maybe days, maybe weeks. He did not know.  
  
But he was thankful that the signs or symptoms were not obvious. One could guess if one looked close enough or knew what to look for.  
  
But he doubted it. Dying of grief were not common even though it had happened before.  
  
Closing his eyes, he smiled weakly. He promised to be the best son and brother to his family while he still have the chance to do so.  
  
While he still have the strength to do so.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hmmm... Do I have any Chinese reviewers or readers out there??? If I have, then Happy Chinese New Year to you... May you have a prosperous new year... Well, Actually the wishes is for all of you, chinese or not! ^.^  
  
Review please...? 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24  
  
"What are we going to do now, Adar? We can't keep going on like this. We're wasting enough time as it is," Elrohir said as he looked towards his father.  
  
Elrond sighed. He knew they're wasting time here but he didn't know what else to do. He'd rather keep quiet and think of a solution rather than scaring the younger elves by telling them he had no idea whatsoever in dealing with the forest.   
  
"We shall rest here for the time being while I think of a way," Elrond said as he mount from his horse.  
  
The others did the same and Elrohir had gotten the fire started. All sat down and tried to help by discussing and thinking of a way to get to Mirkwood.  
  
Elladan was quiet. He stared at the sky. It was already dark and the sky was full of stars that night.  
  
'Legolas would've loved this sight. He was always in tuned with the nature, I bet he would love the stars,' Elladan thought to himself.  
  
That brought a smile to his face. The thoughts of Legolas helped lifted his spirits.  
  
He remembered how he shy Legolas was when he just known him. How gorgeous he looked when they went to the welcoming feast of his father. How well they dance together. How serene he looked when he slept.  
  
And he definitely remembered how Legolas cried for him when he tricked Legolas into believing he was dead. He knew Legolas loved him. He had said so many times. Even his actions spoke for him.  
  
But he himself had to go and destroyed everything he had with Legolas. His smile faltered. He wished he could forget but he remembered very clearly how disappointed Legolas looked when he learnt of the bet. How hurt Legolas had been. And how cold his voice had sound when talking to him.  
  
Now he had lost Legolas. Maybe even forever if they do not reach Mirkwood in time. He did not know why for his father would not tell him so. But deep in his heart he knew his father did not exaggerate.  
  
'What if Legolas is already dead? What if we cannot reach him in time?' he shuddered at that thought.  
  
Then all he have left of his lover would be the memories of their moments together. And the ring that Legolas had given him.  
  
'Wait a moment,' he thought. Suddenly he remembered the significance of Legolas' ring. And he remembered what Legolas had said to him. 'Remember Elladan, if there comes a day that you needed to find me, just call upon the magic of the forest and they will lead you to me.'  
  
"The ring! Of course!" Elladan exclaimed happily.  
  
The others looked at him, puzzled. Elladan explained," Legolas gave me his royal ring. He told me it was magical and if I need to find him, I may call upon the magic of the forest and they will lead me to him. So we'll just use the ring to find our way to Mirkwood!"  
  
Elrond looked at him in disbelief," Legolas gave you his ring?" Elladan nodded.   
  
Elrond sighed. Why didn't he thought of that earlier? He would've guessed that Legolas would give his ring to Elladan. If only he had thought of it sooner... But all's done now. At least now they have a chance to save Legolas.  
  
"Where is the ring then? Come on now, Ell. Use it then," Haldir said impatiently for he was also eager to get to Mirkwood.  
  
Instinctly Elladan reached to his neck but as he touch his bare skin, he realized he did not have the ring with him. He frowned and said," I don't have it. Halirien has it. She has the ring!"  
  
All the others (except for Elrond) groaned. "Why didn't you get it back from her when you had the chance?" Arwen yelled.  
  
"I was too stunned to do anything okay. I didn't even know I would need it. It's not like I planned for this to happen you know," Elladan snapped at her and immediately Arwen felt bad for her brother.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that now. We must make haste back to Lorien and get that ring. Come on now, let's go," Elrond said as he made to a move to his horse.  
  
So they put off the fire and mounted on their horse and hurried away back to Lothlorien.  
  
At Mirkwood...  
  
Legolas stood at his balcony and stared at the sky. It was very beautiful as there were a lot of stars that night. As he thought of his better times with Elladan, he would never know that his lover was looking at the exact same star that he was now staring at. He would never know that Elladan was thinking of him under the same sky that night.  
  
As he was thinking, there was a knock on his door. "Legolas!" His second eldest brother, Taelas, was calling to him to go for dinner.  
  
"Yes, I am coming," Legolas said loudly to his brother behind the door. "Just give me a moment."  
  
He stopped by his mirror and looked at his reflection. His face was tired and pale. His family would probably question him.  
  
"Minatae Arani Linos," he chanted with his eyes closed. As he opened them again, he looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the result. 'This will have to do for now.'  
  
"Legolas!" Taelas yelled yet again and pounded on the door.  
  
Legolas walked quickly to the door and opened the door. As he stepped outside, he said," Geez, can't you just wait for a moment. It can't kill you, you know."  
  
Taelas grinned and said," I know. I just want to annoy you. What took you so long anyway? Grooming your hair?"  
  
Legolas frowned and said," Very funny. Since when are you a funny elf?"  
  
"Since always," was the reply. "Come on now, grumpy. Everyone's seated at dinner," Taelas said again and together, they made way to the dining hall.  
  
Legolas was very happy to se his family again. He loved each and every member of his family and they held a special place in his heart.  
  
King Thranduil sat at the end of the table. To his right was Romion, Naramin and Kaimion. And to his left will have Legolas, Taelas and Haifirion.  
  
Legolas took his seat and Taelas did the same.  
  
"Overslept again, little leaf?" Naramin asked with a smile.  
  
Before Legolas had a chance to say anything, Haifirion said," And you would think the camp would teach him a thing or two about tardiness."  
  
Everyone laughed and Legolas made a face and stuck out his tongue to his brother.  
  
"Tell us Legolas, how was everything in the camp? It was alright?" Kaimion asked.  
  
"It was fine. We train and, we train," Legolas said as he shrugged.  
  
"I see. Made any new friends while you were there?" King Thranduil asked as his sons galnced at him nervously.  
  
"What do you think?" Legolas answered with a sad smile.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Las. You know we were only concern about you," Taelas said as he gave Legolas a squeeze on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded," Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'm fine." A lie but they didn't have to know that.  
  
Romion could sense something was amiss with his brother but he could not put a finger to it.  
  
"Why didn't you return with the other trainees? We weren't expecting you for another few days," Romion asked.  
  
He noticed that Legolas shifted uncomfortably but before he could point it out, Legolas broke into a grin and exclaimed," Because I missed you, that's why. And I couldn't wait for another moment to come home."  
  
Everyone smiled at him. Then Taelas said," Let us all drink for the return of the brat!"  
  
"Hey!" Legolas protested but he held his glass as well.  
  
"All hail the brat!" everyone but Legolas chorused. Legolas laughed at them and took a sip of his wine.  
  
Legolas was with his family and he was happy. At least his heart was lighter.  
  
After the dinner...  
  
"Well, Legolas, I believe you must be tired after your long journey. You should rest earlier this night," King Thranduil said.  
  
"Aww... But Adar, I want to..." Legolas started to protest.  
  
"Adar's right. No buts now, little one. We'll still be here tomorrow. There're still a lot of time before you go back to Lorien," Romion said with a smile.  
  
'But I might not be here anymore,' he thought. But he only smile and nodded.  
  
He went around to give each of his brother a good night hug. As he hugged his father, he whispered," I love you very much, Adar. I am so glad to be home again."  
  
"I love you too, my angel," Thranduil whispered back to his son.  
  
With that, Legolas made his way back to his room.  
  
Halfway through the hall, he felt dizzy and a sharp pain jolted through his heart.  
  
'Must be the wine,' he thought. But since when you get chest pain from drinking wine.  
  
He leaned against the wall for support. He need to get to his room before anyone sees him like this.  
  
His legs was heavy and the world in front of him would not stop spinning. Carefully he dragged his foot across the floor in order to get moving.  
  
'Please not now. Please. I just got home. I need more time,' he thought in desperate.  
  
His legs failed him and he crumpled to the floor.   
  
'Elladan...' he thought as the darkness claimed him.  
  
TBC...  
  
Soooooooo..... review please?  
  
To die or not to die? That is the question...  
  
Well, in my case... To kill or not to kill? That is the question...  
  
What do you think?  
  
Yup, elvish is BS... 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter 25  
  
"Okay we must spread out and look for Halirien. She could be anywhere," Elladan instructed as they reach Lothlorien.  
  
Elrond said," You kids go and look for her while I speak to your grandmother. We'll meet back at here."  
  
They nodded and each went their way in search for their target.  
  
Fate has it that it was Elladan who had found Halirien in the garden.  
  
"Lirien?" he started. He looked at her and noticed that she was wearing the ring on her finger.  
  
Halirien narrowed her eyes at him and asked," What do YOU want?"  
  
Elladan cleared his throat and said," I want the ring back, Lirien."  
  
"What makes you think I would give it to you?"  
  
"It was not yours to begin with. Give it back to me now," Elladan said.  
  
Halirien rose from the bench that she was sitting on and walked towards Elladan.  
  
"I guess you could have it back since you no longer have the prince. It is after all the only thing left to remind you of him," Halirien said as she took off the ring and held it in her hand. She continued," Do you honestly think that I would hand it over to you so easily. After all the hard work that I've done?"  
  
Elladan snapped," Give it back!"  
  
"Why didn't you leave him?! After all the things I did?! You should've left him already?! He was a disgrace!" Halirien yelled at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Lirien?" Elladan asked.  
  
"What was I talking about?! I'll tell you what I was talking about! Do you remember the welcoming feast? I drugged his wine to let him a fool out of himself. Since when do you fall for fools?" she started.  
  
"Only fools fall in love," Elladan said with a straight face.  
  
Halirien smiled and continued," Then I spread the rumors about you and him, 'joining' together that night of the feast. Not my fault that some elves tried to 'attack' him. But I can't say I was sorry that happened. How could you fall in love with a pathetic weakling?"  
  
Elladan was boiling with rage. "How dare you?!" he yelled as he made as if to hit Halirien but he could not do it.   
  
Suddenly, Halirien was thrown forward as Arwen lunged towards her from behind. Both she-elf fell to the ground with Arwen on top of Halirien. Pulling Halirien to face her, Arwen slapped the she-elf across the face for a few times.  
  
"How dare you do that to Legolas?! You witch! You witch!" Arwen yelled as she slapped Halirien. Elrohir and Haldir were there too, but they only stared at the scene before their eyes. None made any attempt to help Halirien.  
  
The ring had rolled off Halirien's hand to the ground. Elladan picked it up and wore it on his finger. Then he proceed   
  
Then Elladan proceed to pull Arwen off Halirien but Arwen refused to move. "Stop it! That's enough! We have the ring!" Elladan yelled at Arwen.  
  
When Arwen refused to stop, Elladan gestured to Elrohir and Haldir to help him with her. Together, Elrohir and Haldir managed to pull the still kicking and screaming Arwen off Halirien.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Elrohir shouted to his sister and almost immediately Arwen quiet down but she was panting now as she was out of breath.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Lirien," Elrohir said as he turned to go with Arwen and Haldir. Elladan followed them.  
  
"If I should be ashamed of myself then the three of you should too. For the bet that you played on Legolas," Halirien said.  
  
But she did not know they WERE ashamed of the prank they pulled.  
  
Elladan stopped and turned around to face Halirien. She was still sitting on the ground.  
  
"I am truly sorry that this had to happened between us. I never imagined it would come to this. We would've been great friends," Elladan said softly.  
  
Halirien snorted and laughed a little. "YOU chose it to be this way, Ell."  
  
Elladan snapped," I did not want it to be like this." Then he calmed down and said," What really happened between us, Lirien? Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
"I loved you, Ell. I love you and you threw that right back to my face," Halirien said.  
  
Elladan stared at her for a while before he said," You don't love me, Lirien. You only want me as a possession. Like I had I wanted you when we were together. That was what we were to each other. A catch. A good catch, actually. Don't you see? It was merely a game to us. And I don't want to play anymore."  
  
When Halirien did not say anything, Elladan continued," It was nothing like that between me and Legolas. It might have started out as a bet but along the way, I realized that I do love him. So much that it hurts now to know that I could loose him to my stupid mistake for forever."  
  
Neither said anything for a while. Then Halirien broke the silence in a soft voice," Would you have gotten back with me if he didn't come along?"  
  
Elldan thought for a moment and then he answered," Truthfully I might have. But I know this for sure, in the end, we would not have been together. We would have been miserable, doubting the love that never existed between us."  
  
"But how do you know that you love him?" Halirien asked again.  
  
Elladan smile widely and explained," I just do. All the little things he did brighten up my days. His smile brighten up my life. And just thinking of him makes me feel alive. And I would do anything to protect him from any harm. Anything," Elladan said.  
  
"What about him? Are you sure he loves you? That he would do the same for you?" Halirien asked with a doubt.  
  
"I care not whether he would do the same for me. I know he love me. I do not doubt his love nor do I deserve his love. But I want him safe again. I want to see him smiling again. And I really want to hold him in my arms again. It felt so right you know? Like we were meant to be with each other. I missed him so much, Lirien," Elladan said as he tried to control the choke in his throat and the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
Halirien nodded as she finally understood Elladan. " I'm sorry for everything that I've done," she said regretfully.  
  
Elladan gave her a sad smile and said," I forgive you. I know Legolas do too. He doesn't hold grudges."  
  
As Elladan turned to go, Halirien said to him," Do you know what I think? I think you grew up."  
  
Then Elladan said," I think so too."  
  
As he ran towards the others that were waiting for him, he heard Halirien yelled out to him," I hope you find him!"  
  
Deep inside his heart, he hoped so too.  
  
"Have you got the ring?" Elrond asked as they approached him. He was waiting for them at the main gate.  
  
Elladan nodded and said," Right here." He was wearing it on a chain around his neck.  
  
Elrond smiled and sighed with relief," Good then. Let's go." He did not asked what had happened with Halirien for he believed that his son could handle the situation the best that he could. And frankly, he did not want to know.   
  
The five of them begin their journey again towards Mirkwood.  
  
As they were walking, Elladan asked," Adar, why did you looked so surprised when you heard that I had Legolas' ring?"  
  
Elrond hesitated for a while and then he said," It just didn't occur to me that he would have given something that important to the first one he come to love."  
  
Elladan smiled and said," I was his first love? I was the first one he come to love?" Then he added," He was the first person I truly love too."  
  
He wanted to asked something but hesitated but soon curiosity got the better of him, " Adar, has Legolas taken other lovers before? I mean, I know he's still an innocent but did he ever been with anyone before? Even if he didn't bedded with them?"  
  
"He wasn't able to love before," that came out too quickly. Elrond hoped Elladan did not heard what he said but he did.  
  
"What do you mean? Why wasn't he able to love?" Elladan asked quickly.  
  
Elrond kept quiet. He did not know how to answer that question.   
  
"Adar, please. I need to know. I know something is wrong with Legolas but what is it? Adar... TELL ME!" Elladan yelled at the last sentence. The three other riders was shocked when Elladan suddenly yelled. All five of them stopped.  
  
"What's going on here?" Elrohir asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Elrond sighed and said," I told you before. It was not my secret to tell. Legolas wished not for you to know. Then so be it."  
  
"Adar, please. You are making us worried. If something is wrong with Legolas, then let us know. I honestly believe that he would not have blamed you if you told us. Please Adar, spare Ell of his misery," Arwen tried to reason with her father.  
  
Elrond looked at the faces of the younger elves and found that he was in for a losing battle. He sighed again and said," Legolas is dying of grief."  
  
The others gasped. "Of grief? But... but... I'm still here. I could've made it all better for him. How can he die because of a simple misunderstanding?" Elladan asked with terror in his eyes.  
  
"If it was a common case of break up, I'd believe that he would be okay. But this is different. He's upset no doubt but he isn't grieving. He did not want to die of grief. He just had to. He can't stop it," Elrond explained. Then he told them about the curse that Larsius had put upon Legolas and the royal family.  
  
"You mean... you mean... you mean he was risking his life when he took up with me. When he declared that he loves me. Oh Valar! What have I done?" Elladan stuttered and trembled.  
  
"You mean what have WE done?" Haldir said in a soft voice.  
  
Then Elrohir spoke," We've destroyed him. That's what we've done."  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Arwen tried to soothe them.  
  
Elrond shook his head and said sadly," If anyone's at fault, it should be me. I knew about this and still I let hin walked into his death. If anyone's to blame, it should be me."  
  
"Will you just listen to yourself! Legolas is not even dead and you're speaking as if he is beyond help! If you guys keep sitting here blaming yourself instead of helping Legolas, then all of you ARE to blame!" Arwen yelled at them.  
  
All of them were shocked at her outburst but they knew she was right. It was not the time to blame themselves, rather it was time to continue on with their quest to save Legolas.  
  
No one said anything or even moved. "LET'S GO!" Arwen yelled yet again to get them going.  
  
They came out of their reverie and continue on with their journey.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt our journey but how do we know if we're going the right way," Elrohir asked softly, afraid of another outburst by his sister.  
  
Elrond begin to speak but Elladan beat him to it," Just follow my lead."  
  
Ever since he had put on the ring and asked for the forest to helped him to find Legolas, the magic of the forest had responded. He had been leading them along the way without the knowledge of the others.   
  
It was strange really, even to him. There were nothing along the way that pointed out to him the path to Mirkwood, but deep in his heart, he knew which route to take. It was simply, magical.  
  
"But how do you know which route to take?" Haldir asked.  
  
Elladan only smiled and said," I just do."  
  
No one contest his words or argue with him. If anyone could Legolas, it was Elladan. He was his love after all.  
  
"Stop, strangers of Mirkwood. You are trespassing this woods. Identify yourself and speak your business. Quickly!"  
  
They halted their horses as a group of elves jumped in front of them with arrows aimed towards them.  
  
The elf that spoke came forward towards them.  
  
"Halt, my friend. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and I wish to speak to your king," Elrond came forward and smiled at the elf.  
  
"Lord Elrond? You must have come for our dear prince then," the elf said sadly. He gestured to the his companions to lower their bows.  
  
Noticing the expression on the elf's face, Elrond and the others realized that the expression on the faces of the elves that stopped them were sad and grim.  
  
"What happened to your prince? Why are you all so sad?" Arwen asked.  
  
The elf that spoke to them sighed while his companions refused to look at them.  
  
"We are mourning, my lady," was the reply.  
  
TBC...  
  
Oooopppsss... Should I hide????  
  
Review, please? 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

********************** Chapter 26 ***********************  
  
NeuroticSquirrel : Hope you're feeling better now...  
  
FoolsOfTheRoad : Well, I need things between Halirien and Elladan to have a closure so....  
  
To all my reviewers, thank you again... you guys kept the story going. Thanks a million!  
  
On to the story...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"What do you mean mourning? Who do you mourn for? It's not Legolas is it?" Elladan asked impatiently while the others were shocked to hear such news. He just had to know if anything was wrong with Legolas.  
  
"What is your name?" Elrond asked the elf that spoke to them previously.  
  
"Laenos, my lord," the elf said as he bowed in respect to the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Laenos. Tell me Laenos. What happened to Legolas? Assuming it is Legolas you were talking about?" Elrond asked grimly.  
  
Laenos nodded and answered sadly," His condition is very grave, my Lord. That is all I know."  
  
"YOU MEAN HE IS NOT DEAD?! THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU WERE MOURNING?! Elladan yelled at Laenos.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord, if I gave you the wrong impression. Perhaps 'mourning' is the not the best word to be used," Laenos said quickly.  
  
"You think? You nearly gave us a heart attack," Haldir said.  
  
"Take us to your king, Laenos," Elrond said.  
  
Laenos nodded and led them towards Mirkwood.  
  
Perhaps 'mourning' is the word to describe what the wood-elves had been doing. The mood around the realm was grim and sad. No one laughed and no one even smiled at them.  
  
They were attending to their business and some were sitting in a group, as if keeping vigil for their dear prince. A soft and faint lament was heard from afar.  
  
'He's not even dead and their singing a lament for him?' Elladan thought to himself. 'Maybe they knew that he was beyond help. No one can save him now. Not even you,' his inner voice said.  
  
Elladan quickly shook his head and said softly to himself," I can save him. I must."  
  
Then suddenly, Laenos stopped in front of them. They stopped their horses too and mounted from their horses.  
  
Some elves helped them took their horses to the stables. Led by Elrond, they began to make way to the palace.  
  
"You are not to say anything, understand?" Elrond whispered to them. "And Elladan, do not say anything about your relationship with Legolas until I say so."  
  
All the younger elves nodded in understanding.  
  
Suddenly, the main door to the castle flew opened and an older looking elf rushed forward to meet them.   
  
"Elrond, old friend. You have come," the elf said.  
  
"Yes, Thranduil. How do you fare, my friend?" Elrond asked as they embraced.  
  
"I am as fine as a father can be," King Thranduil answered with a grim smile.   
  
Elrond nodded while Thranduil continue to explain," The one thing that we're most afraid of had happened. And I had absolutely no way to help him. What do we do, Elrond? What can we do?" There were unshed tears in Thranduil's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," Elrond choked out the words.  
  
Thranduil only looked at him with his grim expression before he smiled sadly and said," What a terrible host I am being. Come in, come in. These are your children, I presume."  
  
"Yes, this is Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. This is their friend, Haldir," Elrond introduced them as they each bowed in greetings to the king.  
  
Elladan had wanted to asked whether he could see Legolas but his father had told him not to say anything.  
  
Thranduil led them to the library where Haifirion, Naramin and Kaimion was waiting.  
  
Introductions was once again made between the younger elves.  
  
"How is Legolas?" Elrond asked as he took a seat.  
  
"For now, he is stable. But he was always tired and he has chest pains," Haifirion explained on his father's behalf.  
  
Kaimion shook his head and said sadly," And he looked... terrible." He couldn't find another word.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Romion entered.  
  
"Greetings Lord Elrond," Romion greeted Elrond and was soon introduced to the others.  
  
"Where is Taelas?" Haifirion asked when he saw that his elder brother was not with Romion.  
  
"Taelas is still with Legolas. Kai, please help me send some food to your brother and some broth for Las in case he wakes up," Romion told his brother. Kaimion nodded and left the room in order to take some food to Taelas.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son for a moment before he spoke," How is he, Romion?"  
  
"He was trashing in his sleep and he mumbled something about the pain. Taelas is looking after him now," Romion explained.  
  
When Thranduil didn't respond, Romion contiued but hesitantly.  
  
"It was so frightening, Adar, to see him like that. He looked so frail and fragile. It hurts me so to see him like that. Are you sure there isn't anything that we could do to help him?" Romion pleaded with his father.  
  
Thranduil stood up and hugged his son. Romion did not cry but he was near to crying. He knew he must put up a brave front for his family. His father is breaking and his younger brothers needed him now more than ever to be brave for them. And Legolas needed his strength too.   
  
Thranduil knew each one of his son is suffering for Legolas' fate. But he knew Romion took it the hardest. Being the eldest, Romion played the role of a protector to his younger brothers. And he had loved Legolas the most. Had spent the most time with him while his father was busy with his work and the younger siblings was busy with patrolling. Thranduil knew Romion had showered Legolas with love like a father would have.   
  
"You know as well as I do that there is nothing that we can do but hope," Thranduil sooth his eldest son.  
  
"But hope has abandon us, Adar. What hope can we give Legolas now?" Romion asked in a soft voice but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
  
Thranduil choked back a sob and was silent for he had no answer to Romion's question.   
  
"You didn't see him just now, Adar. When he was trashing in his sleep, he called for help and I called out to him, trying to sooth him. I even sang to him, Adar. But he couldn't hear me..." he paused for a while, maybe to collect himself.   
  
Then he continued," He wouldn't stop yelling. And I couldn't help him. I have never felt so helpless before, Adar. Never before now," Romion said as he choked back his tears and his voice reduced to soft tone.  
  
He continued again," He was calling for us, you know. I tried to tell him that we were there, beside him. But he kept calling. It was dark, he says. And very painful. He asked, no begged, us not to leave him. We tried to convinced him that we were not leaving him but then he cried. I have never heard anyone crying like that before, Adar. It was so pitiful that it broke my heart just listening to it."  
  
"What happened after that?" Haifirion asked softly.  
  
"After a while, I guessed he got tired. And when I left his room, he was sleeping peacefully with Taelas by his side," Romion explained softly.  
  
"I want my brother back, Adar. Tell Valar to give him back to us. I'll do anything, anything to have my baby brother back with me again. Please, Adar?" Romion pleaded as he clutch his father's robes like an elfling. Thranduil had to blink away his tears at his son's request. He did not know how to comfort his son.  
  
Before Thranduil could say anything, Romion continued, this time rather softly as if he was talking to himself," I want him smiling again, not crying. Laughing again, not screaming in fear, in pain..." he paused then continued," I wish it was me on that bed, Adar. Why couldn't it be me?"  
  
Thranduil hugged his son tighter and finally cry at his son's last sentence. Father and son stood in embrace for a moment.   
  
Suddenly feeling rather stupid with his request, Romion calmed down and got himself together. He broke the hug and smiled sadly at his father.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adar. I just lost it for a moment there," Romion tried to explained.  
  
But Thranduil waved his hand and said affectionately," Think nothing of it, my son. I know you're hurting and it's not wrong to let go once a while even if you are the eldest," Thranduil said as he kissed Romion's forehead.  
  
No one said anything. All had tears in their eyes. They knew Legolas was suffering but none could do anything to help.  
  
Suddenly a sob could heard in the room. They all looked around and saw Naramin was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears.  
  
Suddenly he stood up and said in an unstable voice," Please excuse me. I think I'll go and help Taelas in case he needs them," Naramin excused himself. Before King Thranduil could say anything, he had left the room.  
  
Romion sighed and took the seat that Naramin was seating on previously. Thranduil sat in his seat.  
  
"Tell me Thranduil, how did you know it was because of the curse?" Elrond asked after he cleared his throat. He was glad that Legolas was stable now. It will give him some time to break the news to the royal family that Legolas had loved Elladan. He knew that this matter must be handled carefully.  
  
Thranduil looked at Romion as if waiting for him to explain. Romion nodded.  
  
"We found him unconscious one night after dinner..." Romion started to explain.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
I was in a rather sad mood when I wrote this...   
  
Review, please? 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter 27  
  
********** Flashback **************  
  
Romion was walking towards his own chamber when he saw a figure slumped over just a few feet ahead of him.  
  
His heart dropped when he realized that the figure was his little brother, Legolas. Quickly, he rushed over to his brother's side.  
  
"Legolas!" he called out as he cradled the his brother in his lap. But his call went unanswered.  
  
Slipping his arms under the neck and knees of Legolas, he quickly carried him and rushed back to the dining hall where his siblings and father is still at.  
  
As he pushed through the door using his body, he yelled for his father," Adar! Adar!"  
  
"Romion? Legolas! What happened?" King Thranduil asked in concern when he saw Romion carrying an unconscious Legolas in his arms. His sons quickly got up from their seats and ran over to Romion.  
  
Romion tried to keep calm and explained," I found him in the hall. I think he has fainted. I tried to wake him but it was useless."  
  
"We must get the healer. Romi, you get Las to his chamber. Nari, Kai, go fetch a healer. We'll be in Legolas' chamber," Taelas gave his commands to his family members when he saw his father and Romion was too shocked to even think clearly.  
  
Haifirion hesitated but he asked anyway," Adar? You don't think it's the curse right?"   
  
Everyone stood still at the question. They have the similar question in mind but no one dared to ask or even to think that was the cause of it. But it was the first thing that crossed their mind.  
  
King Thranduil cleared his throat and say in the most confident voice that he could gather," No, Haifirion. It's just the wine. And he was tired. He just collapsed from exhaustion, that's all. It's not the curse, don't be silly."  
  
Haifirion nodded as if satisfy with the answer that his father gave. But even to him, it sounded as if Thranduil was trying to convince himself.  
  
When no one moved, Taelas barked his orders again," Nari, Kai, what are you waiting for? Didn't I tell you to fetch the healer? Go now!"  
  
Naramin and Kaimion quickly went in search of the healer while the others made way for Legolas' chamber with Romion still carrying Legolas.   
  
To Romion, Legolas's weight was alarmingly light. But he didn't want to mention this to his family, especially his father. So he kept quiet. He thought maybe it was that Legolas did not like the food in the camp. It was never famous for its delicacies. But somehow he knew that was not it. But he did not ponder on it for long.  
  
When they reached Legolas' chamber, Taelas pushed opened the door and hold it opened while Romion carried his brother in. King Thranduil and Haifirion followed behind.  
  
"Firi, get some warm water," Taelas ordered his brother. Haifirion got going and went in search of warm water. Romion lay his brother on his bed.   
  
Then King Thranduil spoke," Romion, you should take off his tunic. He could breathe more better with his tunic off."  
  
Romion did as he was told. He gasped as he noticed something was missing from his brother's neck.  
  
"What?" Thranduil asked as he saw the shocked expression on his son's face.  
  
Romion looked at his father and gulped. He did not know how to tell the king. "What is it?" Thranduil asked again, this time rather impatiently.  
  
"His ring. He's not wearing it," Romion managed to whisper out his words.   
  
"What?" Thranduil and Taelas managed to shout in unison as they went ahead to inspect Legolas' neck.  
  
"Oh no," Thranduil said in alarm.  
  
But Taelas was calm and optimistic," Maybe he had it in his possession. Maybe he just didn't wear it. Let's not jump to conclusion."  
  
Both Thranduil and Romion thought about it and nodded. Any explanation to exclude the curse is fine with them.  
  
Haifirion came back with the warm water the same time as Naramin and Kaimion arrived with a healer in tow.  
  
All of them stood back to let the healer do his work and check on Legolas.  
  
When the healer was finished with the checking, they crowded him to listen to what he has to say.  
  
"I can't find anything wrong with him. Maybe it was exhaustion that wore him out. There's nothing we can do except to let him sleep it over. I can use the smelling salt but I recommend that you let him sleep. Let him get the rest that his body needed."  
  
"Very well, then. Thank you healer," King Thranduil said as his sons made their way to Legolas' bedside.  
  
The healer bowed and left the room.   
  
"We should let him rest now, let's go," Thranduil said as he tried to ushered his sons out of the room. But they were reluctant to move.  
  
Then Romion said," You guys go ahead and rest. I'll stay here with him." And that leave no place for argument, so all except Romion left to leave Legolas for his rest.  
  
"Wake me up if you have to leave," Taelas said to his eldest brother before he walked out the door. Romion only nodded.  
  
When they had left, Romion took a chair and drag it to Legolas' bedside and there he sat holding his little brother's hand while he slept.  
  
"What happened little leaf?" Romion whispered as he brushed a lock of golden hair from his brother's forehead.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Romion fell asleep while holding his brother's hand. He woke up when he felt his brother stirred.  
  
"Legolas?" Romion whispered softly.  
  
Legolas stirred again and then after a while, he spoke softly," Romi?"  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake! You had us scared!" Romion exclaimed and quickly gave his brother a hug. Then he helped his brother to sit up.  
  
Legolas rubbed his eyes, yawned and asked," What are you doing here? What happened?"  
  
Romion smiled affectionately at Legolas and said," You tell me. You fainted."  
  
'Oh no! He caught me fainted? What should I say?' Legolas thought desperately.  
  
"We fetched a healer but he said you were merely tired and it's nothing a good night rest won't cure," Romion continued.  
  
'How I wished it was that simple, Romi,' Legolas thought again as he smiled at his eldest brother.  
  
"I guess I WAS tired," Legolas lied.  
  
"And I hope you have rested well enough. How are you feeling today?" Romion asked.  
  
"I feel fine. Don't worry about me," Legolas assured his brother.  
  
Romion stared at Legolas for a moment before he cold gather his courage to ask," Las, where is your ring?"  
  
'Shit! My ring!' the question caught Legolas off guard. 'Think quickly, think quickly.'  
  
"I... er... left it in one of my packs. It... um... it didn't really go with my clothes when I went to the Last Feast in camp. So I had to take it out. I guessed I must have forgotten to put it back on," Legolas explained quickly hoping that his brother would buy his story.  
  
Romion looked at his brother for a while, as if he was deciding whether to believe his brother or not.  
  
Then he broke into a grin and laughed," My, my, little leaf. I never knew you were so vain before."  
  
'Of course he still has it. He's not that stupid to give it to someone. Thank the Valar! Taelas was right,' Romion thought happily.  
  
Legolas pretend to be hurt and mocked a pout. Romion chuckled as he plant a kiss on Legolas' forehead.  
  
"I'm glad you're fine. I was so terrified when I found you fainted in the hall," Romion said.  
  
Legolas smile sadly and said," I'm sorry I gave you a scare last night."  
  
"That's okay. Just don't do it again. Come on then. Go wash up and I'll see you at breakfast okay," Romion said again.  
  
Legolas nodded and said," I love you, Romi."  
  
"I love you too, little leaf," Romion said as he walk out of the room.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Everyone was relieved to find Legolas up and about again. Romion had told his father and brothers about Legolas' ring and what he had done with it and Legolas was teased mercilessly about his vanity.  
  
But Legolas was glad. At least he didn't have to worry about his family being suspicious of his ring.  
  
The brothers had decided to take a day off their work and went riding and hunting. They had missed Legolas' company and had wanted to spend some time with their youngest brother.  
  
"Let's have a hunting game! The olds versus the youngs!" Naramin exclaimed happily.  
  
"Olds versus youngs? Whatever did you mean?" Haifirion asked in puzzled.  
  
"The olds were referring to Romi, Taelas and you , dear brother," Naramin answered with a grin.  
  
"While the youngs are Nari, Kai and me, of course!" Legolas continued for his brother, smiling happily.  
  
"I resent that remark! I may be older than you but I am NOT that old. Hah! With my skills, you young ones are as good as losers," Romion protested.  
  
Haifirion snorted and tried to hold back a chuckle. "What? You don't believe me? Wait a moment, you're supposed to be on my side you know. Taelas, what say you?" Romion said.  
  
"I am of course with you, my dear brother. Someone ought to teach these younglings a lesson, don't you think?" Taelas said with a smile.  
  
Romion narrowed his eyes and looked at Haifirion. Haifirion laughed and said," Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You are the best hunter there is in Mirkwood. Satisfied?"   
  
Romion smiled in triumphant while the others laughed.  
  
"Well, let's go then. The first team to get a game wins," Kaimion said.  
  
The two teams went their separate ways but never too far from each other in search of their game.  
  
Legolas saw a deer and gestured to his brothers. Slowly, they approached the deer. Feeling confident of the his target, Legolas notched an arrow and aimed.  
  
Suddenly, his vision was blurred. He shook his head to try and clear his vision but to no avail. He lowered his arrow.  
  
Kaimion saw his brother lowered his arrow and was puzzled for he knew it was a perfect aim. He looked at Naramin but his brother only shrugged as he did not know what was wrong himself.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and tried to focus again but he was unable to do so. His vision was very blur that he could not even make out the deer in front of him.  
  
Then, out of a sudden, jolting pains hit his chest. He dropped his bow and arrow and clutched tightly at his chest.  
  
Kaimion and Naramin saw Legolas dropped to his knees on the ground and quickly went forward to help their brother.  
  
Kaimion caught Legolas before he could dropped to the ground. "Legolas!" Kaimion and Naramin shouted.  
  
"Las, what's wrong? Las?" Naramin asked in concern.  
  
Legolas could hear his brother but he does not have the strength to answer him. He could only feel the pain in his chest. Unable to stand the pain, he screamed.  
  
Romion, Taelas and Haifirion was still looking for their game when Legolas' scream alerted them.  
  
"Legolas!" Taelas shouted as he realized who was screaming. Quickly, they went in search for their younger brothers.  
  
"Nari? Kai? Where are you? Answer me!" Haifirion and Romion yelled to get their brothers attention.  
  
Kaimion and Naramin could hear the elder siblings shouting for them so they yelled out," Over here! Romi! Here!"  
  
"What happened?" all three asked in unison when they get to them.  
  
"Don't know. He just dropped and then he shouted. I think he's in some kind of pain," Naramin tried to explain.  
  
"Kai, carry him. We need to get him back to the palace," Romion said.  
  
With Kaimion carrying Legolas, all of them made way to the palace.  
  
In Legolas' room...  
  
A healer was fetched as soon as they reached the palace. All the way back, Legolas moaned and screamed in pain.  
  
Kaimion put his brother on his bed and waited for the healer. Suddenly the door opened and a concern King Thranduil came rushing in. Haifirion had gone and got his father while they carried Legolas to his room.  
  
"What happened?" the king asked as he sat beside Legolas.  
  
"We don't know Adar. We need to wait for the healer," Taelas answered.  
  
Then Naramin walked in followed by a healer. Quickly, the healer went to Legolas and started inspecting him while the others stood back to let the healer do his work.  
  
A deafening scream was heard and then there was silence. Another scream. Then they heard the healer chanted a spell to calmed Legolas and to ease his pain. Suddenly, to their surprised, the chanting stopped and the healer gasped.  
  
"What is it?" King Thranduil demanded.  
  
"The spell didn't worked. It... it bounced back to me," the healer said, or rather whispered softly and in disbelief.  
  
Then slowly, the healer turned to face them and his face was grim with sadness.  
  
"It's the curse, my king. I can't heal him," the healer said softly as he shook his head.  
  
Later...  
  
A few hours later, Legolas was still unconscious. But his screaming and moaning had stopped. For that, the royal family and the healer was relieved. It was hard for the, just standing there and couldn't do anything to help ease Legolas' pain.   
  
The king and his sons never left Legolas' chamber. None of them were willing to leave Legolas' side. The servants had to bring their dinner but even then, nobody had the appetite to eat.  
  
Romion lay beside his brother, holding his hand while Legolas slept. On the other side of Legolas bed, Tharnduil sat, also holding Legolas' hand. They had hoped, in doing so, Legolas could feel their presence and would come back to them.  
  
"Adar?" Legolas said in a soft voice for he was tired and sore. He moved his hand a little in an attempt to wake his father.  
  
But it was Romion who heard him. "Legolas? Thank the Valar, you're awake!" Romion exclaimed as he leaned forward and kissed Legolas' temple.  
  
His family members were all waken following Romion's exclaim. All rushed to Legolas bedside to see how he was doing.  
  
"You really had us scared, little one," King Thranduil said as he caressed Legolas' cheek affectionately. Legolas gave him a small smile.  
  
One look at his family, Legolas knew that they knew what was happening. His thoughts were confirmed by his father's question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, little one?" King Thranduil asked softly and tried his best to control his emotion.  
  
Legolas tried to smile but he only managed a small smile before he answered in a small voice," I didn't want you to worry about me. But I guess I screw that one up, huh? Here you are, worrying about me. And I screw up my promise as well. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, little leaf?" Taelas asked as he kissed his brother's brow.  
  
"For everything," Legolas said as he closed his eyes. His plan had failed. He had wanted to keep this away from his family for as long as possible but he had failed.   
  
Romion took his brother hand and squeezed it slowly, as if to give assurance. Then he said," The ring, little one. You gave to someone."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly but did not say anything.  
  
"This someone, who was it?" this time it was Thranduil who asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Legolas..." Taelas persuaded softly.  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Legolas, you WILL tell me who this person is!" Thranduil bellowed angrily.  
  
Kaimion put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder to calm his father. Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed. He did not want to lose his temper but he could not help it.   
  
A lone tear trickled down from the corner of Legolas' eye and a sob escaped him.  
  
Romion pulled his brother towards him and hugged him as he sobbed, whispering words of comfort.  
  
Finally Romion said softly," We only want to make things right again, little leaf. And this person might be able to help."  
  
Legolas hiccuped in between his sobs but he managed to say," He can't help me anymore. It was clear he does not love me. Nay, it was all a game for him. He does not love me."  
  
'It was a he,' the same thought went through the royal family's mind.  
  
Romion continued to sooth his brother. "Why couldn't he love me, Romi? Why? Why did he promise me things that he couldn't do? I loved him so much that now it hurts, Adar. So much."  
  
"You must tell us who he is, little one. He must help you," Thranduil insisted.  
  
Legolas shook his head and said sadly," I cannot force him to love me, Adar. I didn't tell him about the curse, you know. I don't want him to know."   
  
Thranduil shook his head but Legolas continued," Please Adar. If... if you ever knew who he was, please promise me you will not blame him. It is not his fault. THIS is my fate. Sooner or later, it would happened. Please... do not blame him." Legolas looked at his father, and then his brothers, expecting a promise from them.  
  
Thranduil took his son's hand and brought it to his cheek, caressing it as he cried.   
  
"How could we not blame him, my little brother? He caused this! He caused you your death!" Naramin argued with tears in his eyes.  
  
But Legolas only smiled weakly and said," He did not caused this, Nari. The curse did this. He did not know. Please, this is all I ask of you. Please do not blame him." No one answered so Legolas had to begged," Please?"   
  
His father nodded reluctantly. Legolas looked over to his brothers with hopeful eyes but every one of them did not want to meet his eyes. They were not ready to commit to a promise as important as this. They were mad at this person.  
  
Legolas understood them but he was sure his father would help him when the time comes. If the time comes. A nod from his father was all he needed.  
  
"Would you not just give us his name, little one?" Thranduil tried to coax him.  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly. Thranduil sighed in defeat.  
  
"Thank you, Adar," Legolas whispered as he fell into deep slumber again.  
  
************** End Of Flashback ****************  
  
TBC...  
  
Rather long this one... actually I wanted to separate it to 2 chappies but decided not to at the last minute...  
  
How should the royal family find out about Elladan? I have a few ideas but haven't decided on one yet? You guys have any special ideas? Let me know...  
  
Review, please? 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

************************** Chapter 28 *************************  
  
TigerRain : Sorry, but I should have made it clearer before this about the order of the brothers. My fault. It's Romion, Taelas, Haifirion, Naramin, Kaimion and then Legolas.   
  
Thanks for all those fantastic ideas.  
  
Many many thanks again to my reviewers... LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
On to the story now...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"So you have no idea who this person is?" Haldir asked after Romion finished explaining to them.  
  
Romion nodded. "He wouldn't say anything regarding this person," Thranduil said sadly.  
  
"This person, if you found him, what would you do, I mean, how would he be able to help him?" Arwen asked the royal family. She knew her father told them not to say anything but curiosity got the better of her. And they needed to know just how Elladan would be able to help Legolas.  
  
Romion and Haifirion looked at their father but Thranduil only shook his head. He had never thought of this question. So he shook his head at Arwen.  
  
"I do not know. Larsius only said that true love would save my son's life but he did not specifically said how. I just don't know. But what's the use of knowing anyway? We do not know the identity of this person," Thranduil explained.  
  
'There goes our chance of helping Legolas discreetly. We don't even know how to begin,' Arwen thought to herself.  
  
"Lord Elrond. Do you have any plans or ideas on how to help my brother?" Haifirion looked at Elrond hopefully.  
  
Sadly, Elrond shook his head.  
  
Romion sighed in defeat," Then there is no chance of saving my brother then. Even the greatest healer do not know what to do."  
  
No one said anything as they indulged in their own thoughts of what was to happened next.  
  
"I'm going to see Legolas. Elrond, would you come with me?" Thranduil asked as he stood from his chair.   
  
Elrond rose as well and nodded," Yes, I'll come with you."  
  
"We'll go too!" Elladan exclaimed and practically jumped from his seat.  
  
"Yes." "No." Elrond and Thranduil spoke in unison. Thranduil raised an eyebrow towards Elrond on why he wouldn't let the younger elves come with them.  
  
"No. Legolas is probably very tired now. We don't want him to feel more tired than he already is. Stay here," Elrond said as he looked at each of them seriously.  
  
Elrond did not want Elladan to see Legolas because he knew Elladan would not be able to handle his emotions well if he sees Legolas.   
  
Elladan wanted to protest but one look at his father's face, he sat back down with a sigh.  
  
"I can stay here with them, keep them comp..." Haifirion offered but before he was finished, Arwen interrupted him.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'm sure you'd want to see your brother. We'll be fine by ourselves here," Arwen said quickly.  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond and he nodded his approval.  
  
Haifirion gave her a shy but grateful smile, bowed and said," My lady," before he followed his father, Elrond and Romion out of the door.  
  
As soon as they were out the door, Arwen waited for a little while before she creaked open the door a little and peeked outside.  
  
Elrohir snickered and said," I think someone's interested in someone."  
  
Arwen rolled hey eyes in annoyance but did not say anything.  
  
Then, she closed the door, turned around and said," Look, we need a plan. There's a reason why I don't want Haifirion here with us."  
  
Three pair of eyes looked at her with interest. "What kind of plan?" Elladan asked slowly and cautiously.  
  
"We need to get you to Legolas' room," Arwen said.  
  
"What?!" Three shocked voices said in unison.  
  
Arwen crossed her arms in annoyance and said again," We need to get Elladan to Legolas' room. This is the chance for Elladan to save Legolas without anyone knowing."  
  
"But adar told us to stay put," Elrohir protested.  
  
"Ah... but since when did you start to do as adar says?" Arwen asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.  
  
'Good point,' all three thought.  
  
"It's too risky," Elrohir said quickly, hoping that he could change their minds.  
  
"Why? Afraid your father would ground you, Ro?" Haldir said with a smirk.  
  
Elrohir protested," No, of course not. I'm not worry about adar. Think about it. There is a reason why Adar ordered us not to say anything. If they knew that it was Elladan, Mirkwood might wage a war upon Rivendell. Do you want to risk that?"  
  
Haldir looked at Elrohir with wide eyes," Are you sure they'll do that?"  
  
"No, we're not sure about that. But this is our friend we're talking about. His life is in danger. We must help him," Arwen tried to reason with her brother.  
  
"I know he is in danger," Elrohir snapped. Then he continued," There is a bigger picture here that we must consider."  
  
Elladan waved his hand to silence his brother," I don't want to see the bigger picture here, Elrohir. I've come here to save Legolas and that's exactly what I'm going to do. With or without your help."  
  
Elrohir tried to protest again but Haldir spoke before he did to prevent the brothers from arguing," The king had promised Legolas that he would not pursue the matter. I think we're safe here, Elrohir."  
  
"Grief can be the strongest motivation to do damage than you can ever imagine, my friend," Elrohir said solemnly.  
  
"Elrohir, just tell me. Are you in or out?" Elladan asked impatiently.  
  
Arwen and Haldir looked at him hopefully.   
  
"Of course I'm in," Elrohir said," I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Okay. First, we need to get into Legolas' room without being noticed," Arwen started.  
  
Elladan frowned and asked," Just how are we going to do that? We don't even know where his room is."  
  
"That's why I had to peeked through the door. I know where his room is. We need to wait until they came out of the room and then we sneak in," Arwen said with a smile. She felt absolutely brilliant with her plan.  
  
"But aren't they coming here after that?" Elrohir asked worriedly.  
  
Arwen just smiled at him and said," I was worried about that too but I overheard that they were going to the dining hall after that and they will send someone to get us when the food is ready. When they couldn't find us, we'll just say that we went for a walk. Oh, and this would only work if there is absolutely no one in Legolas' room. We could knock first and if someone answer we would just say that we were looking for Adar."  
  
Her brothers and Haldir looked at her as if she had grown another head but Arwen was beaming.  
  
"Wow, you thought that up all by yourself?" Elrohir asked, impressed with Arwen's plan.  
  
Arwen scowled at him and answered sarcastically," Of course. I do have a brain you know."  
  
"I am utterly impressed," Elladan praised his sister and Haldir only nodded.  
  
To which Arwen only smiled and said," Okay, Ell, you should stand by at the door. Peek through it and tell us if they've come out of Legolas' room."  
  
Elladan nodded and proceeded to take his place by the door. He opened the door a little and peeked out while the others sit and wait for his signal.  
  
It was only a little while before Elladan whispered excitedly," They've come out. They're heading towards the other side of the hall. Okay, coast is clear."  
  
The four of them went as quiet as they could get and followed Elladan towards Legolas' room. Then Elladan stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This is it. I saw them coming out of this door," Elladan said nervously.  
  
Remembering Arwen's plan, he knocked softly. All four of them held their breath as they waited for a reply.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Just to be cautious, Elladan knocked again.  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
He took a look at his companions. When none of them rejected, he opened the door slowly and carefully and peeked into the room. Satisfied that no one was in the room, he entered followed by his siblings and Haldir.  
  
As he was the last to enter the room, Haldir closed the door slowly.  
  
Quickly, Elladan made his way towards the bed and saw Legolas sleeping on it.  
  
"Dear Valar," he whispered to himself. He could hear the others gasped at the sight that greeted them.  
  
In his opinion, Legolas looked terrible. He was way too thin and his skin was deathly white. The normal glow within him was slowly diminishing. There were dark circles under his eyes and his lips was pale and dry.  
  
Elladan's heart ache when he saw the condition Legolas was in. But calmly, he made his way to the bedside. There, he knelt and took Legolas' hand in his. With his other hand, he stroke Legolas' hair and brow.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered to his sleeping prince," Wake up, my angel."  
  
But Legolas did not stir.  
  
"Please Legolas, please wake up. For me. I want to see your eyes again," Elladan pleaded softly. Then he kissed Legolas' nose and forehead. He knew Legolas' loved the gesture.  
  
"Come on baby. You need to open your eyes again. Come on, please," Elladan said as he tried to choke back the tears that were coming.  
  
But it was no use. The sleeping prince did not awake.  
  
"I love you, my angel. Do you know that? Can you hear me? I said I love you," Elladan said as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He kissed Legolas' hand that he was holding.  
  
"Do you know how did I reach here? Your love brought me here, angel. Look," Elladan unclasped his tunic and took out the chain that he was wearing and fingered Legolas' ring. All this while, it was hidden under his tunic to avoid any confrontation with the royal family. "Your ring brought me here."  
  
No answer.  
  
"What can I do, baby? What can I do to save you?" Elladan continued to whisper. Then he kissed Legolas on the lips, hoping that somehow Legolas would open his eyes and say that he is all right.  
  
As he withdrew his lips, he waited. Waited for any sign that sowed Legolas had survived. That the curse was broken.  
  
But Legolas did not wake. Elladan lowered his head and cried while Elrohir, Arwen and Haldir stood behind him, sadly watching.  
  
"What's going on here?" A voice boomed from the door.  
  
All four of them turned towards the voice and found an elf looking at them suspiciously. Elladan rubbed his tears with his hands and stood up.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the elf asked again.  
  
"We're Lord Elrond's children," Elrohir explained.  
  
The elf raised his eyebrows and asked again," Lord Elrond? He is at the dining hall."  
  
"Oh, yes. We should probably go and join him. But we wanted to see how was Legolas doing," this time it was Arwen who spoke.  
  
The elf walked towards them and said," He should not be disturbed as he is tired. You should..." The elf stopped mid-sentence when he came to face Elladan.  
  
"You!" the elf exclaimed as he raised an accusing finger towards Elladan.  
  
"You're the culprit!"  
  
TBC...   
  
Well, a lot of you guys had suggested the ring so I had decided to go with it. At first it was supposed to be someone overheard the things that ELladan said to Legolas but oh well, the ring works for me as well...  
  
What do you guys suggest or think should happen to Elladan? Beat him up? Send him to the dungeons? Wage a war on Rivendell? Hmm.... or.... KILL HIM????? hehehehe.... now, that's a thought... * evil plan formulating again, it's been quite a long long time * I mean, no one seemed to die in this fic, maybe should get the action going...?  
  
Review, please?  
  
Oh, if you guys hadn't yet checked out my new fics yet, please do so if you have the time. And if possible review please?  
  
The titles are "A Mere Mortal" and "In A Word"... Just click on my personal...  
  
Thank you for your generous reviews.... =D 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter 29  
  
"You!" the elf exclaimed as he raised an accusing finger towards Elladan.  
  
"You're the culprit!" He had seen the exposed ring that Elladan wore on his neck.  
  
"Wait, let me explain," Elladan said as he backed away from the furious elf.  
  
"Did you know what you did to my brother? Did you? Look at him!" the elf yelled furiously as he yanked Elladan by his collar and turned him around roughly to face Legolas.  
  
"Please, you need to listen," Arwen tried to reason with the elf but the elf cut her off.  
  
"I don't need to hear anything from you. You have done enough," the elf snapped.  
  
"Guards!" the elf shouted loudly towards the door. Soon enough, a group of guards came running into the room.  
  
"Yes my prince?" One of the guard asked.  
  
Arwen wore a shocked expression on her face. "Prince? You're... Taelas."  
  
Taelas did not acknowledge her but said to the guards," Take them to the dungeons. I'll deal with them later."  
  
"No, please, hear us out," Elrohir shouted as he was dragged away by the guards.   
  
Elladan tried to protest," Please, take only me. They don't have anything to do with this."  
  
But Taelas only said to the guards," Take them away."  
  
The guards led them out and Taelas went to his brother's bed and sat down on the bedside. He took Legolas' hand and kissed it while with another free hand, caressed his brother's forehead.  
  
"What do I do, Las? What can I do?" Taelas asked softly with a sigh at the end of the question.  
  
With another kiss on Legolas' forehead, Taelas left the room to go to the dining room in search for his family members and Lord Elrond.  
  
With each step he took, he thought of what he should tell his family and just what they'll reaction would be.  
  
'They'll be shock, that's for sure. But what to do about Elladan?' he thought desperately to himself. Should they punish Elladan? But Elrond was a family friend. 'Adar promised not to blame Elladan.'  
  
He reached the door to the dining room and stood there for a moment. He was afraid to open the door and step into the room. But his family must know about Elladan. It was not fair to keep it a secret from them. But was it the best idea?  
  
Taelas sighed and thought,' Why did it had to be me to find out? Right. Elladan should have told us when he had the chance. He had every chance to tell us but he didn't. It is only right that we know. That they know.'  
  
With a new determination, Taelas opened the door and entered the dining room.  
  
His family members and Elrond were seated at the dining table. The mood was glum and they appear to be talking softly.  
  
"Taelas, there you are. The food's about to be ready. I believe we should get our young guests from the library," King Thranduil said when he saw his son walked into the dining room.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Adar," Taelas said.  
  
"What do you mean? They must be starving by now," Thranduil said with a confused look on his face.  
  
But Taelas on sighed heavily and replied gloomily," I've made a rather shocking discovery. I believe I've found out the identity of Legolas' lover."  
  
Everyone at the table gasped and stood up but Taelas was keeping his gaze on Lord ELrond. He saw the expression of defeat on Elrond's face and heard a rather loud sigh escaping Elrond's lips.  
  
"Who was it?" Both Thranduil and Romion demanded the answer.  
  
But Taelas kept his gaze on Elrond and when Elrond met his gaze, he said," Lord Elrond, I believe you have something to explain to my family."  
  
All gazes were upon the Lord of Rivendell.   
  
"El... Elrond?" Thranduil stammered. Then he asked in disbelief," You mean to tell me it was Elrond?"  
  
"NO! Of course not!" ELrond said quickly, if not for the circumstances, he would've laughed at the idea. "I am sorry Thranduil for not saying this earlier but the one that had stolen Legolas' heart was my son... Elladan."  
  
The royal family, with an exception of Taelas, wore the same shock expression on their faces, eyes wide opened and jaws dropped open.  
  
"And you knew all along?!" Romion yelled as he moved towards the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
Thranduil asked as he tried to restrain Romion from doing anything stupid, like hitting Elrond," Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
Elrond answered calmly," I wanted to. I was just waiting for a chance. And, I didn't know how to begin."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know how to begin?! You could've just told us!"  
  
"You knew about the curse! How could you let this happened?!"  
  
"You should've stopped them!"  
  
The dining hall was loud with accusations, questions and angry remarks by the furious royal family members.  
  
Elrond did not say anything. He just took in all the words that was hauled against him and sighed.  
  
He caught Thranduil's gaze. The king looked sad and disappointed but he nodded at him. Elrond nodded back at the king.  
  
Thranduil knew how Elrond must've felt because he was also a father. His son had done wrong and as a father, he had the responsibility to see that what was wrong was righted. But now, he had no power to right the wrong that his son had done.   
  
"Where're they?" Thranduil asked Taelas as he raised his hand to silenced his sons. They queited down.  
  
"I told the guards to take them to the dungeons," Taelas replied.  
  
Thranduil nodded. Even though Elrond feared for them but he knew they would not be harmed unless the order was from the king.  
  
"Guards!" Thranduil shouted to the guards posted outside the door. Two guards came into the dining room and Thranduil ordered them," Go to the dungeons and bring me the young elves that Prince Taelas imprisoned just a while ago."  
  
The guards acknowledged the order and bowed before they left the dining hall.   
  
After waiting for a while, the guards finally returned with the twins, Arwen and Haldir.  
  
They bowed to the king and Thranduil dismissed the guards.  
  
"I believe you have something to tell me, young Elladan," Thranduil said with an expression no one can read in to.  
  
Elladan licked his lips as he was nervous with this confrontation with the royal family.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would come to this," Elladan said slowly as he looked up to Thranduil's face.  
  
"How did you think it would've been?" Thranduil snapped at him. He could feel the tension rising in the room but he had forbade his sons to say anything.  
  
"Just... just not like this. Legolas, on a bed, dying. Just not like this," Elladan said as tears flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
When no one said anything, Elladan spoke again," I love him. I love him so very much."  
  
As soon as he finished that sentence, a fist came flying, connected to his jaw and send him tumbling to the floor. Before he could recover, he felt legs kicking into him. It was painful but he did not make a sound. He felt as if he deserved it.  
  
Elladan could hear his siblings and friend protesting against the person or persons beating him, but he knew they could not have done anything.   
  
"You loved him?! How could you let this happen to him if you loved him?! Why did he leave you then if you loved him?!" He could hear Kaimion yelling and shouting these words and he concluded that it must have been Kaimion who was assaulting him.  
  
"Kaimion! Stop it!" he heard Thranduil shouted and the kicking stopped.  
  
Drawing whatever dignity he had left, Elladan stood up but the pain made him wobble a little and grab a chair to steadied himself. He saw that his sister was crying and they were restrained by Haifirion and Naramin.  
  
Elrond was looking else where while Thranduil, Romion and Taelas was simply looking at the scene that had unfolded before them.  
  
Suddenly a guard came in and announced," My king, Prince Legolas had awaken."  
  
All of those in the room gave a sigh of relief. Then King Thranduil said," We'll be there shortly." Then Thranduil gestured them to follow him to see Legolas. Legolas was all that mattered to the king right now.  
  
But Romion had other plans. Before anyone could move, Romion spoke," You said you loved my brother, Elladan. To what extend do you love my brother?"  
  
Elladan answered without hesitation," With my life."  
  
Romion gave him a small smile before saying," Very well. I think I speak for my family that we want you to prove your undying love for my dear brother."  
  
Elladan thought for a moment before he replied," I agree for I take it you do not trust me. What do I have to do to get your approval then?"  
  
Romion looked over to his father and then to his brothers. Then he said," You know that we possesses magic, my brothers and I. But what you might not know is that each of us were given a possession of a different kind of poison each. You do not have to know why we possesses such an item but we do. Only we, have the antidote to our own poison. No others have the antidote, this I can promise you."  
  
He waited for a while for the information to be digested by his listeners. Then he continued," Being a keeper of my brothers, I have in my possession, their poison for safekeeping. Now, what I don't have, even a little, is the antidote. If you really love my brother, you will swallow it, Legolas' poison. Since he is awake, we shall tell him of your 'illness' and if he loves you like you love him, he shall give you the antidote."  
  
"What?" Elrohir, Arwen and Haldir chorused.  
  
"Romion..." Thranduil tried to protest but Romion cut him off," Don't worry, Adar. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You can't do this. Elladan, please, you can't do this. Adar, tell him he can't do this," Elrohir yelled frantically.  
  
But Elrond sighed in defeat, shook his head and said," It's up to Elladan. I have no say in this."  
  
Arwen,"But..."  
  
"No!" Elladan snapped at his siblings. Then as he turned to face Romion, he said," Very well. If that's what I need to do, I will do it. Give me the poison."  
  
Romion looked at him and took out something from the pocket of his tunic," I kept this for Legolas. I thought he might've needed it."  
  
It was a rather large brown, round and pill-like thing and he handed it to Elladan. Elladan accepted it and with a last look at his father and siblings, he swallowed the poison.   
  
"Kai, Nari, bring Legolas here," Romion said to his brothers and they quickly went off to fetch their brother.  
  
Suddenly, Elladan screamed in pain and doubled over while clutching his stomach. He kneeled on the ground, his hands still on his stomach.  
  
"Ell!" Arwen, Elrohir and Haldir went to Elladan. Elrond looked distraught but he did not go near his son.  
  
"I'm fine," Elladan said but then he screamed again, as he clutched his stomach tighter.  
  
"Hold on, Ell. Legolas is coming. Hold on," Arwen tried to soothed his brother by placing her forehead touching his.  
  
"You did this to him!" Haldir yelled as he tried to lunged for Romion but Romion ducked his assault.  
  
"Now you know how we felt when we saw Legolas on his death bed. Such a terrible feeling, isn't it? To know that he's in pain but you can't do anything to help him or to ease away the pain that he's suffering." Romion taunted them.   
  
Elladan trashed around on the floor and screamed again in pain.  
  
Then suddenly, the door swung open and Naramin came rushing in, followed by Kaimion, who was carrying Legolas.  
  
"Elladan..." Legolas croaked softly. Hearing his name spoken by the voice he loved so much, Elladan looked up.  
  
Kaimion put his brothers gently on the ground, next to Elladan and led Arwen, Elrohir and Haldir away.  
  
"Elladan, what happened to you?" Legolas asked weakly.  
  
"My love, you've awaken. I've waited for so long to see you. I love you, my love. I love you," Elladan said as he panted for breath. Then he screamed in pain again.  
  
Legolas tried to hold on to him tightly but Elladan was trashing around rather wildly. When Elladan had stopped trashing and screaming about, he asked weakly, this time with a worried tone," What's going on?"   
  
"I took your poison. Romion said only you have the antidote. Only you can save me," Elladan explained slowly.  
  
Legolas was confused," What? What poison? I have the antidote? But I don't have any antidote?"  
  
This time it was Elladan who was confused," But Romion said..." this time he finally realized that Romion had tricked him.  
  
"What does he mean? What does he mean he does not have the antidote?" Arwen asked frantically.  
  
"You tricked him?! You bloody bastard! You tricked him!" Elrohir was yelling and tried to confront Romion but he was restrained by Kaimion.  
  
Legolas was crying now," Why? Why, Romion? Why did you do this?"   
  
Romion tried to hold back his tears and replied," I only did it to protect you, my little one. This way you and he can be together forever."  
  
"NOOOOO! This is not right! He is not supposed to die! He cannot die!" Legolas cried in protest as he tighten his grip on Elladan," Give him the antidote, Romi. The antidote to save him."  
  
Romion shook his head sadly and said," There is no antidote. This is an irreversible poison. There is no known antidote."  
  
"You're lying!" Legolas yelled with all the energy that he could muster.  
  
But Elladan only smiled at him and said weakly," It's fine, my angel. It really is. Your brother was right you know. I love you with my life and if I have to give up my life to be with you, I'd give it up willingly."  
  
"No, no, no... Please don't die, Elladan. Please... I don't want you to die. I don't want you to die," Legolas sobbed and he buried his face into the crook of Elladan's neck.  
  
"Don't worry, my angel. Just remember that I love you and I always will," a teary-eyed Elladan said slowly for he was weak and his energy was draining from him.   
  
Legolas sobbed harder and his fragile body trembled with each sob," I love you, Elladan. I love you!"  
  
As the last tear drop from the corner of Elladan's eye, he slumped in Legolas' embrace.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Legolas yelled as he rocked Elladan's body. The sounds from his surrounding was drowned out.  
  
"Please, Elladan. I love you. I love you," Legolas whispered with his last breath of energy.  
  
Then, like his lover, his body slumped lifelessly to the floor.  
  
TBC...  
  
Dun dun dun dun.....  
  
The next chapter shall be the ending to this fan fiction. I hope you guys are well prepared for the ending I have in store for you...  
  
Review, please?  
  
Oh! Just to let you guys know, the next story I'm going to work on is The Route of Love. No, it was not finished, only temporarily stopped coz I don't have the time to maintain two WIP fics. So this is ending next chapter, I shall have time to concentrate on it then. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

********************** Chapter 30 ***************************  
  
Oh gosh... this is it... the Last Chapter...  
  
I know, I know... a little late in the updating part but my muse was on a holiday and I wasn't in the mood to write anything...  
  
Oh... the anecdote-antidote thingy, thanks for pointing it out for me. Already made the changes... Kinda feels like a fool though... ^.^  
  
Sorry for the delay but here it is... Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
His eyes fluttered open slowly and he groaned groggily. The light was blinding his eyes so he squinted a little to get a better view.  
  
'Is this how Mandos Halls looked like? Blinding white light?' he thought to himself he tried to plopped himself up.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" a rather soft but familiar voice asked him.  
  
He squinted his eyes more to take a better look at the one speaking to him.  
  
Suddenly, the idea struck him," Elladan?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Then Elladan came into his view and smiled at him," Yes, tis I."  
  
Suddenly, he burst into tears held out his hands to Elladan. Elladan took Legolas' hands and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"I thought I'll never see you again," Legolas cried softly as Elladan embraced him.  
  
"I'm here now. We're both here now. All is well. Don't cry now," Elladan tried to sooth Legolas.  
  
Legolas pulled away slowly and with his teary eyes, he asked softly," Here? But Where's here? Are we in Halls of Mandos?" Legolas felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He was sad because he could not see his family members again.  
  
But Elladan chuckled lightly and said as he cupped Legolas' face with his hands," No, silly. We're not dead. We're still in Mirkwood. The palace. This is your room. Don't you recognize it?" At the last question, Elladan was beginning to get worried.  
  
Legolas looked around and for the first time since he had woken, he saw the room clearly. Everything in the room was indeed his.  
  
But he was confused. "We're not dead? But I saw you died in my arms. How could it be?" Legolas asked with a frown on his face.  
  
Elladan smiled and said," I did not die. I merely fainted."  
  
"But how?" Legolas asked again.  
  
A voice from the door interrupted them," I can answer that."  
  
Legolas immediately recognized the voice," Romion!"  
  
Elladan moved from Legolas bedside to let Romion embrace his brother. After giving Legolas a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead, Romion began to explain.  
  
"He did not take any poison, my dear brother. It was never my intention to kill him. It was only a sleeping potion."  
  
"But the pain? Did Elladan faked that?"  
  
"No of course he didn't. You forgot we have magic, and I only used a little to give and control the pain that he felt," Romion said with a sly grin.  
  
Legolas was amazed but he tried to put on a stern face and scolded his brother," That was not a very good thing you did Romion. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I really thought you killed Elladan."  
  
"Legolas!" Several voices called out to him from the door. All three of them turned their attention to the door and found that Legolas' and Elladan's family along with Haldir rushed into the room.  
  
Everyone was asking for his well-being and Romion practically had to ordered his brothers off Legolas for they were too anxious to see how did their little brother fared.  
  
"Oh, I am glad you are fine now, my son," King Thranduil said as he kissed his son's forehead.   
  
"Me too, Adar," Legolas replied with a small smile.   
  
He was happy to see all of his family members and friends were happy and well. But he could not help but feel because he knew he had not much time with them any longer.  
  
King Thranduil noticed the frowns on his son's face and asked as he gently caressed his son's hands," What's the matter little one? What is bothering you?"  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled at his father and answered in a small voice," I'm just sad that I'll be leaving you soon."  
  
But the king was confused," Leaving us? Soon? What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't have to put on a brave face for me, Adar. It is not necessary. I have accepted my fate," Legolas said with a sad smile.  
  
"Legolas my son, what are you talking about?"   
  
A lone tear dropped from the corner of his eyes as he answered softly," The curse, Adar."  
  
Even though King Thranduil was heart broken to see his precious son cried but at that moment he just couldn't help himself. He laughed and the others joined him.  
  
Legolas looked somewhat confused at the emotion they were displaying and then was hurt when he thought they were glad that he was dying.  
  
Seeing the hurt expression on his brother's face, Romion coughed and the laughter died down.  
  
Turning to looked at Elladan, King Thranduil asked," Elladan, did you not tell him?"  
  
But Elladan smiled sheepishly and replied," I forgot. I was too happy when he woke up and I just forgot."  
  
But King Thranduil only smiled at him affectionately and then he turned towards his son, took Legolas's hand to his cheek and said," Oh my little one, the spell is broken. You're no longer dying, my little one. You're fine now."  
  
Legolas stared at his father for a while before he found his voice and asked cautiously," Really? I don't have to die now? I am well now? The curse is really broken?"  
  
When his father nodded at him, Legolas jumped and wrapped his arms over his father neck and laughed happily.  
  
Then Legolas let go of his father and asked with a confused expression," But how?"  
  
"You should have seen it, Legolas. It was amazing. When the two of you were crying and hugging, and after Elladan passed out, it's like, some kind of black light were emitting from you and your brothers. That's when Adar said, the spell had been broken. Then suddenly, you passed out, from exhaustion most probably," Elrohir explained excitedly.  
  
Then Taelas spoke," We don't care how was it broken, as long as it's done now." And everyone agreed.  
  
Legolas smiled again but then he turned his attention to Romion and asked with a serious tone," Romi, how did you come up with your plan? I mean, to let us think that you wanted to kill Elladan?"  
  
Romion took his brother's hand in his and explained," It just happened. I mean, we have nothing to lose because you were dying. I just had to try. Something drastic to prove your love was true. You know, the saying that people tends to tell the truth when they're dying. I guess it worked. Besides, Adar and Elrond knew it was just a hoax."  
  
Elrond laughed and said," Of course I knew. You don't think I'd send my son to his death, do you?"  
  
Arwen snickered and said," So Ell, how did it feel to be the receiving end of a trick?"  
  
Elladan smiled sheepishly and knelt beside Legolas' bed. Gazing lovingly into Legolas' eyes, he answered," It feels great. I don't mind being tricked a thousand times over, if it was my beautiful angel."  
  
That statement caught the younger elves attention. Some snorted while some made gagging sounds.  
  
"That's enough," Elrond commanded but he too, chuckled.  
  
As Elladan tried to leaned towards Legolas for a kiss, Legolas pushed him away.  
  
"Just because we're fine now and I'm not dying now, that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you. I'm still mad at you," Legolas tried to sound angry.  
  
"Ooopps, You're in for it now, Elladan. Just so you know, my brother is quite known for his temper in this family. Spoilt I say, spoilt," Kaimion teased as a pillow was thrown at him.  
  
"Yeah, like you didn't play a part in spoiling this brat," Haifirion said. Legolas lunged another pillow at his brother.  
  
But Elladan only smiled lovingly at his lover and said," Well, this brat looks very attractive when he's angry. I do not mind at all." Legolas bit his lip to try to contain his grin.  
  
More snorting and gagging sounds.  
  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Legolas said while trying to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Oh but it does. I know you loved it when I do this," a kiss on Legolas's left cheek, " or this" a kiss on the right cheek," or this," a kiss on the forehead," or maybe this," a kiss on the nose," or maybe this," a kiss on the chin.  
  
Legolas tried very hard but he couldn't helped it. He giggled loudly.  
  
"And I definitely know you love THIS," with that, Elladan kissed Legolas passionately, his lips demanding entrance to Legolas' mouth. Legolas relented and opened his mouth for Elladan and both share a kiss that was as sweet as their first kiss.  
  
"Ewwwwwww.... We don't have to see that."  
  
"I think it's rather cute."  
  
"Can't they keep their hands off each other?"  
  
"Somebody stop them!"  
  
"Come on, elflings, we should leave them alone now."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean things could get out of hand here?"  
  
"Yeah, someone should stay and supervise them or something."  
  
"No, no, everyone, out."  
  
"Yes, do as the king said. Out now."  
  
With that, King Thranduil and Elrond ushered the younger elves out of the room.  
  
As the king closed the door behind him, Elladan broke the kiss and now, they were both panting heavily.  
  
"Am I forgiven now?" Elladan asked as caressed Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Hmmm... I'll have to think about that," Legolas said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Really? Will this change your mind?" Elladan leaned in for another kiss.  
  
A moment later, Elladan broke the kiss with a silly grin on his face and asked," So? What say you?"  
  
Legolas eyed Elladan thoughtfully before saying," Ell, do you remember the three things that you promised me?"  
  
Elladan thought for a moment and answered," Yes. I'll always love you. I'll never leave you. And I'll never lie to you. Ever."  
  
Legolas smiled for he was happy that Elladan had remembered," That promise will start as of this moment."  
  
Elladan smiled happily for it had meant that Legolas had forgiven him and embraced Legolas with a bear hug.  
  
"May I have my kiss now?" Legolas asked sheepishly.  
  
"You bet you may," Elladan said as he pulled back from the embrace.  
  
And our story ends with our favourite couple sharing a hot passionate kiss.  
  
~The End~  
  
Okay... So? How was it? Hah! I would never make Romion a bad elf (even if it was with best intention)coz he is my fav original character... Pls, Don't misunderstood him...  
  
Review, please, let me know what you think of this chapter and of the entire fic.   
  
You know, this was supposed to be an eight chapter fic (in my outlined storyline), but as I wrote, well, things got out of hand and it got extended to 30 chapters... Wow! Talk about bad planning.  
  
Thanks a million to my reviewers, silent readers, those who liked this fic, and those who didn't.  
  
Again, to my reviewers, THANKS A MILLION!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! YOU MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO FINISH THIS!!! I mean it, it was the motivation that kept me going, THANKS...  
  
Next project: The Route Of Love AND The Forgotten Evil, will update whichever chapter I finished first.  
  
New fic: The Forgotten Evil, let me know if I should continue...  
  
Hope to hear from you guys in my coming fics.... ^.^  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Purple Lavender.... 


End file.
